Dinge die man besser nicht verwenden sollte, wenn
by Kael-san
Summary: Draco wacht nach einer berauschenden Party in seinem Bett auf und bemerkt, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt. Was ist geschehen und woher verdammt kommt dieses Ding in seinem Hinter?
1. Schwerwiegende Erkenntnis

Draco wacht nach einer mehr oder minder berauschenden Party in seinem Bett auf und bemerkt, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt. Er hat keine Erinnerungen daran, was die Nacht zuvor geschehen war, aber dennoch lässt ihn ein gewisser 'Fremdkörper' nicht gerade erfreuliche Schlüsse daraus ziehen! Was hat der junge Malfoy entdeckt und wieso findet Zabini das so amüsant?

Warnung: nichts für allzu sanft Gemüter räusper g

So... meine neuste HP-FF. Ein kleines Zwischenstück, da ich bei meinen anderen eine ewige Zeit nicht weitergekommen bin. Aber jetzt habe ich endlich wieder Zeit, aber diese hier wartet schon lange darauf ongestellt zu werden und jetzt musste es sein.

Ich hoffe, dass sie euch ein wenig Freude bereitet und das ihr gewillt seid, mir eure Meinung darüber zu hinterlassen (Bitte um Review!)

So, jetzt aber mal viel Spaß, beim 1. Kapitel

Wimmernd rollte sich ein junger blonder Slytherin von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte sich verzweifelt vor der hellen Sonne zu schützen, die unerbittlich durch die grünen Samtvorhänge seines Schlafgemachs drangen. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, die Sonne ließ sich nicht ausschließen, kitzelte ihn an der Nase und piesackte den Jungen so lange, bis er seine verschlafenen Augen aufschlug. Wütend vor sich hin murrend rieb er sich die Augen, versuchte den Schlaf aus ihnen zu vertreiben, während er sich noch ein wenig tiefer in sein Bett verkroch und die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf zog. Warum aufstehen, wenn es so schön warm hier war?

Draco gähnte herzhaft, es war gestern ziemlich spät geworden, sie hatten alle zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert und danach, nach dem man sie aus der Halle geschmissen hatte, war die Feier in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume verlegt worden. Es war munter zugegangen, was man den Slytherins vermutlich nicht zu traute, aber ja, auch sie wussten wie man Partys feierte. Das wussten sie sogar nur allzu gut. Was der junge Slytherin jedoch nicht mehr allzu genau wusste, war wie der gestrige Abend nach dem Rausschmiss abgelaufen war. Er erinnerte sich nur noch bruchstückhaft und schemenweise an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends. /komisch, normalerweise erinnere ich mich immer, aber na ja, so schlimm kann es ja nicht gewesen sein/ Mit diesem Hintergedanken, kugelte Draco sich zusammen, fuhr dann jedoch sofort wieder hoch, als sich ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Hintern ausbreitete. Ein lautes Zischen entwich ihm, als er die Luft scharf zwischen seinen Zähnen einzog. „Was zu Salazars Morgenmantel war das!" keuchte der junge Malfoy und versuchte der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Das Ziehen war zwar weg, jedoch war es nur einem dumpfen Druck gewichen und Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass da etwas in ihm wäre, das dort absolut überhaupt gar nicht hingehörte. Er schlug die Decke zurück und begutachtete seinen Körper. Jedoch war alles, so schien es zumindest, in Ordnung. Alles war so wie es sein sollte, alles an seinem richtigen Platz. Vielleicht hatte er ja nur einen Kater, wer wusste schon, was die blöden Scherzartikel dieser Weasleys bewirkten. Vielleicht verfrachteten sie einen Kater in andere Körperregionen, oder aber er hatte einen Krampf vom vielen sitzen gestern. Wer wusste das schon. Aber dies war gewiss kein Grund um sich Sorgen zu machen, oder? ODER? Etwas beunruhigt deckte Draco sich wieder zu und versuchte sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. /Es ist sicherlich alles okay/ Sagte er sich immer wieder, doch so recht glauben konnte er es nicht. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, während er nervös an seinem Daumen zu knabbern begann. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends zu erinnern, die dieses Pochen erklären konnten, doch alles hüllte sich in tiefe Dunkelheit, was den gestrigen Abend anging. Schließlich wurde es dem Malfoysprößling zu blöd. Wütend fluchte er auf und ließ sich abrupt zurück in die Kissen fallen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden jedoch, wünschte er sich, es nicht getan zu haben. Denn erneut kam der Schmerz zurück, ein stechendes Ziehen, dass dieses Mal jedoch nicht zu verschwinden schien. Statt dessen gesellte sich ein stetiges Vibrieren hinzu.

Draco keuchte erschrocken und schmerzerfüllt zugleich auf. Was zum vermaledeiten Warzenschwein war das? Der Blonde konnte dieses Gefühl nicht einordnen. Er wusste nicht, was da in ihm vibrierte, aber was auch immer es war. Es sollte verdammt noch mal aufhören. Unruhig wälzte der Junge sich in seinem Bett hin und her, während ihn das stetige Vibrieren langsam stimulierte. Zaghaft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über seinen Körper zu seinem Hintern, wollte sich Gewissheit verschaffen, auch wenn er sich schon denken konnte, was ihn da so ‚erfreute'. Auch wenn er noch nie in seinem Leben von einem solchen Ding Gebrauch gemacht hatte, wusste er doch nur allzu gut, um was es sich hier nur handeln konnte. Und wie erwartet, sollte der junge Slytherin recht behalten. Denn schon konnten seine Finger ein schmale Rückholkette erfühlen und Draco besaß Gewissheit. /Na klasse, ein Vibrator./ Kurz ließ Draco diesen Gedanken auf sich einwirken, als: „Ein Vibrator!" diese Erkenntnis traf den blonden Zauberer wie ein Schlag und erneut saß er senkrecht im Bett, was er wiederum mit einem lauten Zischen quittierte. Wie verdammt noch mal kam ein Vibrator in seinen Hintern? Er selbst würde ihn ja da kaum plaziert haben. Oder vielleicht doch? Vermaledeiter Blackout, vermaledeite Party. Er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr und jetzt saß er hier mit diesem vibrierenden etwas in seinem Hintern. Na toll, konnte ja heiter werden... Moment. Da war doch diese Kette. Dann... erleichtert seufzte Draco auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet auf ewig dieses Teil in seinem Hinter haben zu müssen, aber zumindest das schien ihm erspart zu bleiben. Er begann leicht an der Kette zu ziehen und sofort spürte er, wie das Vibrieren nachließ, sogar ganz aufhörte. Draco seufzte hörbar. Wenigstens das hatte schon einmal aufgehört, dann musste dieses Ding nur noch raus da und dann konnte er dieses Trauma vergessen. Erneut zog der junge Slytherin an der Kette, doch dieses Mal rührte sich nichts. Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue. /Wieso klappt das nicht/ Wieder zog er, diese Mal jedoch noch fester... immer noch nichts. Der Fremdkörper schien sich nicht zu bewegen. Langsam fühlte Draco sich unwohl, versuchte sich jedoch noch keine allzu großen Sorgen zu machen. Statt dessen, ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, winkelte die Beine an und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Vielleicht klappte es nicht, weil er zu verkrampft war... konnte ja sein. Er zog, doch wie schon zuvor geschah nichts. Langsam wurde Draco panisch und wütend zugleich und begann wie wild an der Kette zu ziehen, wobei es ein wunder war, dass sie nicht entzwei riss. Statt dessen begann der Unterleib des Slytherin zu brennen und es schien, als würde er sich durch das Ziehen selbst verletzten. Der Vibrator saß unbeweglich fest, schien mit Draco verschmolzen oder zumindest verwachsen zu sein. Doch Draco wollte nicht aufgeben, zog weiter bis ihm letztlich heiße Tränen in den Augen standen und er das Brennen nicht mehr aushielt. Kraftlos ließ er die Kette aus seiner Hand gleiten und wimmerte erneut. /Wieso klappt das nicht... wieso nicht/ Der junge Slytherin hob sich die Hand vor's Gesicht und betrachtete sie, erkannte geschockt, dass feine Blutspuren daran hafteten. Jetzt hatte er sich wirklich verletzt. Und er konnte nichts zu seiner eigenen Heilung beitragen, so lange das Ding da in ihm steckte. Wieso musste aber auch das alles ihm passieren? War er wirklich ein so schlimmer Mensch? Leise schluchzend rollte Draco sich auf die Seite und versuchte die Tränen der Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken. Was ihm auch unter größten Anstrengungen gelang. Nun hing er jedoch seinen Gedanken nach und versuchte, einen Ausweg zu finden.

Nach einer halben Stunde intensivsten Grübelns war Draco immer noch nicht schlauer, jedoch umso verzweifelter. Er hatte noch immer keine Lösung gefunden und auch keine Idee wer ihm das jemand angetan hatte und warum. Er wusste gar nichts mehr und es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, dass er so hilflos war. Kurz bevor Draco jedoch vollkommen in seinem Selbstmitleid versinken konnte, klopfte es zum wiederholten Male an der Tür und die Stimme Blaise Zabinis riss Draco aus seinen trüben Gedanken. „Draco, bist du jetzt endlich wach? Olle Schlafmütze. Wenn du jetzt nicht wach bist, mir auch egal. Ich komm jetzt rein!" Und noch bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein allzeit gutgelaunter Blaise Zabini trat ein. Sofort erblickte der Schwarzhaarige seinen besten Freund und schritt auch sogleich zu Dracos Bett. „Ah, ist der Herr doch wach. Könntest deinem besten Freund ruhig mal Antwort geben, wenn er dich ruft." Zeterte der schwarzhaarige Junge und blieb vor dem Bett des Jüngeren stehen, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte, versuchte böse dreinzuschauen. „Also wirklich, Draco..." motzte Blaise und schmollte. Draco hingegen versuchte sich unbemerkt noch tiefer in der Decke zu vergraben und hoffte, dass Blaise, so gut er ihn auch leiden mochte, so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwand. Dieser hingegen dachte nicht im geringsten daran zu verschwinden, sondern war jetzt empört darüber, das Draco nicht mit ihm redete. „Nein, Draco. Du musst nicht mit mir reden, wieso denn auch? Selbstgespräche führen ist ja so toll! Halloooo noch jemand da? Ich rede mit dir Draco!" wild fuchtelte Blaise vor den grauen Augen seines Gegenübers herum, dieser sah verlegen zur Seite, was Blaise stutzig werden ließ. „Hey Draco, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er nun, schien ernsthaft besorgt. Der Blonde hingegen vermied es noch immer, Blaise anzusehen. Konnte er dem anderen das anvertrauen? Auch wenn Blaise sein bester Freund war, das konnte er ihm doch nicht wirklich sagen, oder? Während Draco weiterhin mit sich rang, wurden Blaise gespielt böse Gesichtszüge weich und er bedachte Draco mit einem fürsorglichen Blick. „Hey, komm schon. Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst! Also was ist los? Erzähl es Onkel Blaise." Draco schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. Nein, das konnte er Zabini nicht erzählen. Das war viel zu peinlich. „Komm schon, Dray. Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst. Ist es wegen gestern? Ist irgend etwas passiert?" Der blonde Slytherin seufzte. Er musste es jemandem erzählen und wem denn anderes, als Blaise. Er nickte bestätigend. „Na, dann erzähl mal. Du weißt, ich hab immer ein offenes Ohr für dich!" Ein letztes Mal seufzte Draco hörbar, blickte Blaise dann zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag an, sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Aber versprich mir, dass du nicht lachst. Das ist auch so schon schwierig genug." Blaise nickte, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, was Draco sagen wollte. Wieso sollte er denn lachen.

„Okay, also... ich... na ja... wie soll ich sagen? Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin, schien alles noch normal zu sein, bis ich plötzlich so ein ziehen spürte. Ich wusste nicht woher es kam, aber es war... na ja... nicht erholsam. Auf jeden Fall... ich hab einen Vibrator in mir!" Dracos Stimme war immer leise geworden, war am Ende nur noch ein leises Flüstern gewesen. Der Blonde sah verlegen zur Seite und erwartete die Reaktion von Blaise. Dieser sah Draco zuerst einmal nur an, musste das ganze erst einmal verarbeiten, doch dann: „Du hast was?" fragte Blaise schockiert. „Du hast mich schon verstanden!" knurrte Draco und sah beleidigt zur Seite. Das Blaise es auch immer übertreiben musste. Und konnte er nicht etwas leiser sein? „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" quiekte Blaise, Draco antwortete nur mit einem Kopfnicken. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, dann brach Blaise Zabini in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er lachte und lachte, musste sich letzten Endes am Bettpfosten festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Sein bester Freund, Draco Malfoy hatte einen Vibrator im Hintern stecken und bekam ihn nicht mehr raus. Für Blaise war dies die erheiterndste Nachricht des ganzen Morgens. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe so fest er konnte, um entweder nicht laut aufzuschreien oder zu heulen. Er wusste es selbst nicht, aber er selbst, fand das ganze überhaupt gar nicht lustig. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin ließ sich letzten Endes keuchend auf das Bett plumpsen und rang nach Luft. „Oh Draco, das ist wirklich klasse!" gluckste der Schwarzhaarige. „Finde ich nicht. Das ist nämlich überhaupt nicht komisch, Blaise!" knurrte Draco und erdolchte seinen besten Freund mit seinen gefürchteten Malfoyblicken, so gut er sie zumindest derzeit zustande brachte. „Oh doch, Draco, das ist es!" erklärte Blaise und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Und was tust du jetzt?" fragte er, nachdem er sich einiger Maßen wieder beruhigt hatte. „Dieses Ding los werden, was sonst!" murrte Draco und sah beleidigt zur Seite. Blaise unterdes begutachtete einen Karton, der halb unter dem Bett des Slytherin lag. Neugierig wie ein kleiner Zabini nun mal war, hob er selbigen auf und begann zu lesen.

„Aber ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, wie ich das Teil los werde!" flüsterte Draco mit brüchiger Stimme. Das war ja aber auch zum verrückt werden. Wieso konnte dieses Ding nicht einfach so verschwinden? Wieso... „Ich weiß, wie du es los wirst. Das ist ganz einfach!" der Kopf des Blonden schnellte herum, als er die Worte seines Freundes vernahm. „Wie? Woher? Was..." „Immer langsam Dray. Ich glaube ich hab die... na ja, sagen wir mal Verpackung gefunden und darauf steht, ich zitiere: Der X5000 ist ein exklusives Modell der Sonderklasse. Er garantiert den größten Spaß für sie und ihn. Die aufregendsten Abenteuer sind mit dem X5000 kein Problem mehr, da dieses Gerät sich nicht nur an den Anwender anpasst. Nein, er lässt sich auch erst wieder entfernen, wenn Hexe oder Zauberer vollauf befriedigt ist, den Moment vollkommenen Glücks durchlebte (im Sexualleben natürlich). Und glauben Sie uns, dieses Modell schafft es garantiert! " Draco war mit jedem Wort, das Zabini vorgelesen hatte, blasser geworden. Als dieser letztlich geendet hatte, war Draco kaum noch von seinem Bettlaken zu unterscheiden. „Das heißt... ich muss... oh nein!" Verzweifelt vergrub der junge Malfoy seinen Kopf unter der Bettdecke und schluchzte leise. Wieso musste das ausgerechnet ihm passieren? „Warum? Warum? Warum?" wimmerte der Jüngere und versuchte seine Verzweiflung zu verbergen. Blaise hingegen beobachtete das gesamte Schauspiel verwundert. Schließlich wurde es ihm zu bunt und er zog dem Blonden die Bettdecke vom Kopf. „Jetzt hör auf zu jammern, Draco. So schlimm ist das ja nicht. Einen Orgasmus wirst du ja wohl noch hinbekommen. So schwer kann das ja nicht sein!" erklärte der Schwarzhaarige mit strengem Ton, grinste dabei jedoch über das ganze Gesicht. Anscheinend nahm er die ganze Sache immer noch nicht allzu ernst. Draco sah ihn perplex an. War das Blaise ernst? Nicht schwierig? Hatte der ne Vollmeise? Hatte Blaise etwa alles vergessen, was er ihm erklärt hatte? „Ähm, Zabini?" „Ja?" „Du weißt doch schon noch, dass ich eine Veela bin, oder?" „Ja, wieso denn Draco?" fragte Blaise ein wenig perplex. Er wusste nicht, worauf Draco hinauswollte, was das ganze damit zu tun hatte. „Jetzt überlegen wir mal logisch. Was hab ich dir denn über Veelas erzählt?" „Na ja, dass sie mächtige magische Wesen sind. Und besonders hübsch und meistens weiblich. Außerdem verlieben sie sich nur einmal und sind dieser Liebe bis ans Ende ihrer Tage treu. Sollte diese Liebe vor ihnen sterben, dann wird die Veela an gebrochenem Herzen ebenfalls zu Grunde gehen!" Blaise zählte brav auf, was der junge Malfoy ihm erzählt hatte, Draco nickte zustimmend, betrachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam. „Und wer ist meine große Liebe?" „Na, Potter. Draco ich bin ja nicht blöd!" murrte Blaise und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Der Malfoyerbe tat ja gerade so , als hätte Zabini ihm nicht zugehört! Das war ja... die Stimme Dracos riss Zabini erneut aus seinen Gedanken. „Stimmt. Und was hab ich dir noch erklärt?" fragte er, als Blaise gestockt hatte. Dieser sah ihn kurz verwundert an. „Noch erklärt? Was meinst du? Ach so... dass eine Veela nur mit ihrer Liebe den Moment vollkommenen... oh..." Blaise stockte, als er erkannte, worauf Draco hinauswollte. „Ja, oh... das kannst du aber laut sagen. Ich glaube kaum, dass ER mir hierbei helfen wird, oder was meinst du? Glaubst du etwa er kommt hier herunter und schläft mit mir? Ich glaube kaum." Wütend sah Draco seinem Freund entgegen, blickte dann starr auf seine Hände, die sich fest in die Bettdecke krallten.

Das war ja alles wieder so perfekt. Jetzt konnte er sich schon einmal auf ein Leben mit diesem Ding im Hintern freuen. Wie aufregend! Heiße Tränen brannten in Dracos Augen, als er sich seiner aussichtslosen Lage bewusst wurde. Scheiß Tag, er hätte nie aufwachen sollen. Wieder brannten heiße Tränen in den sturmgrauen Augen und dieses Mal hatte Draco nicht mehr die Kraft sie zurück zu halten. Er weint still, lautlos, und dennoch bemerkte Blaise es sofort. Mitleidig sah er seinen besten Freund an. Okay, es war schon lustig, was da gerade abgelaufen war, aber Draco schien das ganze doch schwer mitzunehmen und Blaise musste schauen, dass er dem Jüngeren half. Dieser vergrub sich mittlerweile wieder unter seiner Bettdecke und schluchzte leise, während die salzigen Kristalle in sein Kissen flossen. „Es ist so... so... entwürdigend!" schluchzte er. „Draco, komm schon. Ich helf dir, versprochen!" erklärte Blaise sanft und wuschelte durch die blonden Haare, die noch unter der Bettdecke hervor lugten. „Ach ja und wie?" fragte der Blonde bissig, blitzte seinen Freund unter der Bettdecke hervor an. „Ach, lass das mal meine Sorge sein... und so lange" Blaise Augen leuchteten neckend. „Genieß das. Viele wären froh, wenn sie etwas in ihrem Hintern hätten. Mal eine Abwechslung für deinen süßen Ar!" meinte der schwarzhaarige lachend, gab dem Jüngeren einen leichten Klaps auf den Po und verschwand dann nach draußen. Ein wütendes „ZABINI!" folgte ihm.

„Dummer Idiot. Verdammter Zabini! Ich könnte ihn... argh..." schon seit einiger Zeit fluchte der junge Malfoy leise vor sich hin. Noch immer lag er in seinem Bett, tief in die Bettdecke eingewickelt und versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu rühren. Somit konnte er vermeiden, dass er den Vibrator wieder allzu deutlich spürte, oder er erneut zu vibrieren begann. Gänzlich verdrängen konnte er ihn nicht, dafür war dieser Fremdkörper viel zu präsent. Er konnte dieses leichte Drücken nicht ignorieren, seit er wusste, dass es da war. Wie lange er das wohl aushalten musste? Wenn er nach dieser blöden Verpackung ging, dann würde es wohl eine schiere Ewigkeit dauern... aber es musste da doch eine Möglichkeit geben, dass er dieses verdammte Teil los wurde, ohne dass er einen Orgasmus bekommen musste. Das war ja nicht das Problem, aber das er vollkommen glücklich sein würde, das würde nur mit Potter funktionieren. /Potter! Verdammt, wieso nur Potter/ wimmernd rollte Draco sich noch ein wenig mehr zusammen, versuchte dabei jedoch so wenig Druck zu verursachen wie möglich. Gänzlich vermeiden ließ sich dies jedoch nicht und erneut drang ein leises Zischen aus Dracos Kehle. /Verdammt Zabini, was auch immer du vor hast, beeil dich!... aber was hat der eigentlich vor? Wie will er das hinbekommen, ich meine, er hat das ja auch gelesen und er weiß, wie das im Bezug auf eine Veela aussieht! Also, was hat er vor/ Während der blondhaarige Slytherin weiterhin seinen Gedanken nachhing, verstrich Minute um Minute. Es wurde immer später und noch immer kein Blaise und keine Lösung in Sicht. Wenigstens hatten sie heute keinen Unterricht. Der war wegen der Weihnachten gestrichen worden, zumindest noch für heute. Da konnte Draco wenigstens den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen und über sein Problem und dessen Lösung nachdenken. Bis heute abend würde ihm sicherlich etwas eingefallen sein.

Von sich selbst überzeugt nickte Draco zustimmend und gähnte herzhaft. Diese ganze Misere hatte ihn doch etwas schläfrig gemacht. Gerade als sich die hellen Augenlider über die grauen Augen legen wollten, wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und ein aufgeregter Blaise polterte in Dracos Zimmer. Sofort saß der jüngere Slytherin senkrecht im Bett und verfluchte sich erneut im Stillen, als er das Stimulieren des Vibrators spürte. Daran würde er sich wirklich nie gewöhnen können. Er versuchte erneut sich zu beruhigen und auf Blaise zu konzentrieren, welcher eilig auf Draco zukam. Sein Gesicht sah ein wenig, na ja... man konnte sagen, er sah nicht sehr begeistert aus. Verwirrt zog Draco eine Augenbraue in die Höhe als er die Ernsthaftigkeit seines besten Freundes bemerkte. „Also Draco, ich ... ähm... wie soll ich sagen? Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich! Zuerst die gute. Ich habe vermutlich die Lösung für dein Problem. Das erfordert nur noch ein wenig Feingefühl und Überzeugungsarbeit und du bist den Vibrator wieder los!" erklärte Blaise und blickte stolz auf Draco hinab. Dieser gluckste erfreut und schien wirklich begeistert, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie Blaise das hinbiegen wollte. Aber im Moment war ihm das eigentlich auch egal... aber hatte Blaise nicht auch etwas von einer schlechten Nachricht erwähnt? „Und was wäre die Schlechte?" fragte der Slytherin leicht ängstlich. Er glaubte, seine einzige Hoffnung in der Luft zerplatzen zu sehen. Zabini hingegen schien ein wenig nervös, räusperte sich dann jedoch und lächelte. „Na ja, Dray. Es wird dir sicherlich nicht gefallen, aber du wirst deinen süßen Hintern jetzt aus dem Bett erheben müssen!" meinte Blaise bestimmt. Draco sah ihn schockiert an. War das ein schlechter Scherz? „Spinnst du Zabini? Wieso sollte ich das tun? Wir haben ja noch nicht mal Unterricht heute, also werde ich auch nicht..." „Irrtum, wir haben Unterricht." unterbrach Blaise Draco, welcher ihn nur schockiert ansah. Was redete dieser Zabini für einen Müll? Von wegen Unterricht... „Snape hat es mir eben erzählt. Er hat für heute ne Doppelstunde Zaubertränke angesetzt und Dumbledore meinte, eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe würde nicht schaden. Also steh auf und zieh dich an!" Noch immer sah Draco seinen besten Freund an, wie als hätte er ihm gerade erzählt, Voldemorts Lieblingsfarbe wäre pink und er würde mit Prof. Trelawney ausgehen! Das war ein Scherz, das konnte nur ein Scherz sein. Sie konnten doch heute keinen Unterricht haben, er konnte keinen Unterricht haben. Das ging doch nicht. /Das kann nicht sein! Wieso ist heute so ein scheiß Tag? Ich kann doch nicht in den Unterricht! Nicht SO/

Ob Draco wohl in den Unterricht muss und wenn ja; was wird ihn erwarten? Das alles im nächsten Kapitel!

Bis denne Kael

P.S.: Für Fehler übernehme ich keine Haftung, da ich absolut keine Muse hatte, diese Story nochmal zu überarbeiten °!


	2. Anziehen und andere Schwierigkeiten

So... hier wird natürlich auch gepostet !

Endlich kommen wir zum zweiten Teil dieser netten, kleinen, harmlosen Story #räusper#. Leider hat es viel länger gedauert, als erwartet, wofür ich mich hier aufrichtig entschuldigen will. Leider ist dieser Teil auch nicht sonderlich lang, was mir natürlich auch sehr Leid tut, aber ich will euch auch nicht noch länger warten lassen und deshalb stell ich es soweit einmal on und werde mich, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin natürlich sofort daran machen, weiter zu schreiben, versprochen!

So... möchte mich auch bei den ganzen lieben Kommischreibern bedanken und teile euch hiermit mit, dass ich mich noch nicht entschieden habe, ob das ne Story mit Fortsetzung wird, oder nicht. Aber... ich kann auf jeden Fall die Happy-End-Freunde beruhigen, dass es mit 90 Wahrscheinlichkeit eins geben wird... nur in welche Richtung das geht, wird natürlich nicht verraten!

Also, nochmal ein DICKES DANKE... #alle knuddl# ... würde ja gerne auf jeden Kommi jetzt hier sofort antworten, aber dafür reicht die Zeit net mehr #gleich nach hause muss#! Aber ich hoffe, ihr wisst, dass ich mich über jeden einzelnen wie ein kleiner Draco an Weihnachten gefreut hab!

So, und jetzt wünsch ich euch viiiiel Spaß beim zweiten (kurzen) Kapitel!

Die Fassungslosigkeit stand dem jungen Slytherin förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und wandelte sich dann binnen Sekunden in blanke Panik um. „Ich geh nicht!" kreischte Draco und verzog sich unter die Decke. Das konnte nicht Zabinis Ernst sein.

„Draco!" seufzte Blaise. Doch der junge Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf unter der Bettdecke. „Vergiss es Blaise. So... so kann ich doch nicht... NEIN!" jammerte Draco und sein bester Freund konnte ihn nur allzu gut verstehen. Es war sicherlich nicht angenehm, so in den Unterricht zu gehen. Aber andernfalls hatte Snape jedem Strafarbeit angedroht, der grundlos nicht zu seinem Unterricht erschien. Und Professor Snape würde sicherlich nachschauen, wieso sein Lieblingsschüler und Patenkind nicht erschienen war. Und wie wollte Draco DAS erklären?

„Los komm schon. Zieh dich an und dann gehen wir. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Du musst positiv denken. Um so früher du aufstehst und dich anziehst um so früher sind wir im Unterricht und um so früher ist er auch wieder aus!" sprach Blaise und grinste den blonden Slytherin mit seinem üblichen Gute-Laune-Lächeln an. Doch den schien das auch nicht wirklich aufzuheitern. /Verdammter Blaise. Ist viel zu optimistisch!" knurrte Draco in Gedanken, kam dennoch wieder unter der Decke hervor und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Ein leises Zischen ließ sich nicht unterdrücken und das dreckige Grinsen, dass sich dabei auf den Lippen seines sogenannten besten Freundes breit machte, versuchte er zu übersehen. /Na klasse, der soll mich unterstützen und nicht auslachen oder noch schlimmer... irgendwelche perversen Fantasien.../ Draco schüttelte sich und wickelte sich schleunigste in seinen Bademantel eher er sich in Richtung Bad begab. Bevor er die Türe hinter sich lautstark ins Schloss fallen ließ, knurrte er noch ein äußerst mürrisches „Wisch dir endlich dein verdammt dreckiges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, du Perversling!" und dann stand Blaise Zabini allein im Zimmer. Allein das Rauschen von Wasser war aus zu vernehmen. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin ließ sich lächelnd auf dem Bett nieder und wartete geduldig auf seinen Freund. Unterdes ließ er sich die gesamte Situation durch den Kopf gehen. Es war wirklich zu köstlich... schon allein diese Vorstellung. Draco, der etwas in seinem Hintern hatte, was nach der Meinung des jungen Malfoy wohl absolut nicht dort hingehörte und dennoch konnte er nichts dagegen unternehmen. Einzig und allein Harry Potter wäre seine Rettung und eben dieser war eigentlich Draco's Erzfeind Nummer eins und konnte Draco nicht leiden... na ja, das zumindest nahm Draco an.

Aber, wenn man sich das ganze so durch den Kopf gehen ließ, war das alles wirklich dramatisch, na gut, wenn es nicht so überaus komisch wäre. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken an Dracos Beichte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit könnte Blaise wieder anfangen zu lachen. Doch verkniff er sich das jetzt lieber, wenn er nicht von einem total gefrusteten Malfoy verfolgt werden wollte. Er würde sich auch später noch darüber amüsieren können, dann, wenn Draco dieses Ding wieder los war. Und Blaise hatte auch schon längst eine Idee, wie er das anstellen sollte. Die ersten Schritte seines überaus genialen Plans hatte er auch schon in die Wege geleitet. Der Rest würde sich während und nach dem Unterricht ergeben. Wenn der junge Malfoy nur wüsste, was ihn heute noch erwarten würde.

„Sag mal, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dieses dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen sollst? Rede ich irgendwie undeutlich oder soll ich dir helfen?" die mürrische Stimme eines mehr oder weniger verstimmten Malfoys riss den älteren Slytherin aus seinen Gedanken. /Hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich wieder dreckig Grinse, aber wenn ich daran denke, dass Draco heute Nacht mit Sicherheit nicht zum Schlafen kommt.../ „Bist du taub Zabini? Ich sags sicher nicht noch mal. Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, oder du sitzt vor der Tür!" wieder diese schnarrende Stimme, doch etwas war anders. Verwundert hob Blaise eine Augenbraue und betrachtete den blonden Zauberer genau. Ein leichter Rotton färbte seine Wangen und der Brustkob hob und senkte sich schnell. /Hab ich mich doch nicht verhört, da scheint ja jemand ein wenig außer Atem zu sein/ Ein sadistischen Lächeln schlich sich in die Gesichtszüge des anderen, während er seinen Kopf auf die Faust stützte. „Und Draco, wie war die Dusche? Angenehm oder doch eher anregend? Mal wieder an Potter gedacht oder hat sich etwas in deinem Hintern bemerkbar gemacht? Das muss doch ein tierisch geiles Gefühl sein, wenn..."

Weiter kam Blaise Zabini nicht, bzw. konnte Draco es nicht mehr hören, denn das nächste was der schwarzhaarige sah, war die schwere Holztür, die sich vor ihm verschloss. Verwirrt sah er sich um und erkannte, dass er nun vor dem Zimmer des Blonden saß. Langsam stand er auf und klopfte sich aus Reflex den Schmutz von der Hose /Seit wann ist Draco so schnell? Dieses Teil weckt ganz neue Seiten in ihm./ Ein letztes Schulterzucken, eher Blaise den Flur entlang schritt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und sich dann auf sein Zimmer begab. Immerhin musste er sich noch seine Schulunterlagen besorgen und dann... dann würde er auf Draco warten. Heute wollte er sicherlich keine Sekunde aus dem Leben des anderen verpassen. Denn es würde sicherlich sehr spaßig, interessant und... anregend? werden. Wer wusste das schon...

Währenddessen versuchte sich ein gewisser Slytherin anzuziehen. Das Hemd war ja überhaupt kein Problem gewesen und auch das Anziehen der Short war mehr oder weniger geglückt. Aber wenn er jetzt seine Hose betrachtete, kamen ihm Zweifel. Die sah so eng aus und er musste sich bücken und dann... wieso war diese verdammte Hose auch so eng? War die das schon immer gewesen? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte Draco sich dafür, dass er immer recht körperbetonte Kleidung trug, doch konnte ihm das im Moment auch nicht wirklich helfen. So vorsichtig wie möglich bückte Draco sich und schlüpfte in seine Hose, atmete erleichtert, als der Stoff seine Fußknöchel berührte, glaubte er, dass er das Schlimmste jetzt hinter sich hatte. Wie er sich jedoch irrte. So vorsichtig er am Anfang war um so übermütiger wurde er, um so weiter er seine Hose angezogen hatte. Und so kam es, dass Draco kräftig an der Hose zog, der Bund gegen seinen Hintern drückte und sich sofort der Vibrator bemerkbar machte. Draco, der darauf nicht gefasst gewesen war und in diesem Moment nicht wirklich sicher stand, erschrak, geriet ins Wanken und landete zu seinem Bedauern auf seinem Allerwertesten. Zeitgleich begann wieder der Vibrator zu vibrieren und der junge Zauberer hätte am Liebsten laut aufgeschrien, vor Wut und Frustration. Ließ es jedoch lieber sein, da er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, welche Töne seinen Mund am Ende verließen. Statt dessen versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Was natürlich leichter gesagt als getan war, denn immerhin vibrierte da etwas in seinem Hintern und das war eine Sache, die sich nicht allzu einfach verdrängen ließ. So war es kaum zu verdenken, dass der Körper des Jungen schon nach kurzer Zeit zu reagieren begann. Und Draco hätte am liebsten geheult. Die Welt war einfach so ungerecht. Das konnte es doch einfach nicht geben. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy und mit Malfoys tat man so etwas einfach nicht. Das war gegen ihre Natur, sie quälten und wurden nicht gequält. /Das is so ungerecht/ Mit der Welt und seinem Körper – der nicht tat, was Draco wollte – beleidigt, rollte sich der junge Slytherin zur Seite und schmollte. Es war einfach so ungerecht und entwürdigend. Wieso konnte es nicht einfach vorbei sein? Das war doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder etwa doch?

Auch wenn Draco sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass alles vorbei war, schien irgend jemand, oder etwas da vollkommen anderer Meinung zu sein und nicht zuletzt sein Körper machte dem jungen Slytherin einen Strich durch Rechnung. Anstatt sich zu beruhigen, begann Draco's Atem zu rasen und er glaubte jede Sekunde zu verglühen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich seines Hemdes zu entledigen, um wenigstens ein wenig Linderung zu verschaffen. Jedoch regte ihn jede Berührung nur noch weiter an und langsam fiel es ihm immer schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Denken schien vollkommen auszusetzen und so bekam er auch nicht mit, wie die Tür urplötzlich aufgerissen wurde und jemand eintrat. Erst eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des verzweifelten, erregten Slytherin. „Oh entschuldige Draco. Wie ich sehe, bist du gerade beschäftigt. Na dann warte ich kurz, aber beeil dich, wir müssen gleich los!" Zabini, der soeben ins Zimmer geplatzt war, wollte gerade wieder verschwinden, natürlich nicht, ohne Draco noch einmal so richtig dreckig anzugrinsen, als ihn die Stimme des blonden Zauberers inne halten ließ. „Ver... verdaahammt Zabini. Komm... ngh... komm her und hilf mir gefälligst!" keuchte Draco. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer einen anständigen Satz heraus zu bringen, denn immerhin war er... na ja, man konnte sagen ‚leicht' erregt. Der schwarzhaarige blieb verdutzt stehen und blickte Draco aus großen Augen an. „A... aber Draco. Du weißt doch, dass ich dir hierbei nicht wirklich helfen kann. Ich bin doch nicht Potter, aber wenn du willst, ich geh dir gerne zur Hand!" Für diese Bemerkung hätte der junge Malfoy seinen besten Freund am Liebsten verhext, doch würde daraus wohl in nächster Zeit nichts werden, wenn das so weiter ging. Aber anschnauzen konnte er ihn schon noch, auch wenn es mit Sicherheit nicht so überzeugend klingen würde, wie sonst... aber versuchen konnte er es ja. „Zabini... du bist... ah... du bist so ein Idiot. Du... du ngh... sollst mir aufhelfen und niah ... nicht deine perversen Fantasien an mir auausleben! Also... gh... komm her!"

„Bitte, Blaise tu was. Hilf mir!" flehte Draco und krallte sich verzweifelt im Hemd seines besten Freundes fest. Dieser legte schützend seine Arme um ihn. Mitleidig blickte er auf den Jüngeren, dessen Brust sich noch immer schnell hob und senkte und ein rötlicher Schimmer auf der blassen Haut lag. Der junge Malfoy schien wirklich verzweifelt und auch wenn diese Situation mal wieder äußerst amüsant war, so hatte Blaise doch genug Belustigung gehabt, jetzt musste er dem anderen helfen. Das war immerhin seine Pflicht als bester Freund. /Mal überlegen, wie kann ich ihm helfen? Es muss irgendwie gehen, dass er sich abkühlt... aber wie? Irgend etwas, das total abschreckend ist... mal überlegen...wie wäre es mit... Pansy? Nee, ich will ihm helfen, sich zu beruhigen, nicht ihn umbringen. Snape vielleicht? Dann schlägt er mich... Granger? Auch nich... mhm.. Ich könnt ja Potter erwähnen, aber das wäre fies. Weasley. Ja Weasley wäre gut! Wealsey in freizügiger Montur, nicht für alle ein Schock, aber für Draco./

„AHHHH... Zabini, hast du sie nicht mehr alle. Das ist ja EKLIG! Jetzt muss ich mir das innere Auge ausstechen, dass hat sich dort eingebrannt. Du bist... dafür finde ich ja keine Worte." Nicht gerade gesittet vor sich hinschimpfend hielt Draco sich die Ohren zu und löste sich von dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, nur um ihn böse an zu funkeln. „Du hast eine widerliche Fantasie... geh weg!" Dann knöpfte er sich ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwende seine Kleidung zu und verließ den Raum. Blaise folgte ihm mit seligem Lächeln. Mission zu aller Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Dann konnte der Tag doch nur noch besser werden, für ihn auch jeden Fall.

Draco schritt einige Meter vor Blaise und kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe. Er wusste sehr wohl, was oder besser wieso Blaise das vorhin gesagt hatte und eigentlich war er auch sehr dankbar. Aber mit der Dankbarkeit, das war bei ihm so eine Sache. Er war es zwar, aber ein einfaches „Danke!" fand selten bis nie den Weg über seine Lippen. Hoffentlich wusste Blaise, dass er diesen freundschaftlichen, wenn auch etwas perfiden Dienst sehr wohl zu werten wusste. Auch wenn er dem Schwarzhaarigen für das Bild eines nackten Weaselbey noch irgendetwas antun musste. So eklig musste er nun doch wirklich nicht werden, oder? Auch wenn es sehr wohl geholfen hatte...doch nur für wie lange?

Die Nervosität, die in dem jungen Malfoy auftauchte, wurde immer stärker, mit jedem Schritt, den er der großen Halle näher kam. Er hatte dieses ungute Gefühl, dass dieser ätzende Schultag nicht halb so gut verlaufen würde, wie es eigentlich sein sollte...

/Das kann heiter werden.../

So, das wars leider schon. Wie gesagt, nicht allzu lange, aber ich hoffe, ihr könnt es verzeihen. Das nächste wird dafür länger, versprochen. Werde mich auch sobald ich zu Hause bin dran setzen. Und bis dahin, könntet ihr ja nen kleinen Kommi hinterlassen!

LG Kael


	3. Unannehmlichkeiten

Japp, ihr lest richtig. Es geht endlich mal weiter

Tut mir Leid, dass es wieder so ewig gedauert hat und wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, da will ich mich auch nicht festlegen. Jetzt wird dann erst mal wieder ein Kapitel von 'Miss you in my arms' und 'Frei wie der Wind' verfasst. Aber dann wird es hier auch wieder weitergehen. Also, keine Sorge, ich habe keine meiner Fanfictions abgebrochen... ich bin irgendwie nur etwas schreibfaul im Moment

Na ja, will euch aber nicht ewig belabern, immerhin wollen einige Leser sicher wissen, wie es mit Draco und diesem bösen Vibrator weitergeht. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel. Könnt mir ja nen Review mit eurer Meinung hinterlassen.

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Das Frühstück war jedoch zu Dracos größter Erleichterung relativ gut verlaufen.

Blaise hatte zwar immer wieder anzügliche Witze vom Stapel gelassen und die restlichen Schüler gingen Draco mit ihrer super guten Laune wie immer auf die Nerven, aber ansonsten war eigentlich alles wie immer gewesen. Es hatte keine absonderlichen Zwischenfälle gegeben, die den jungen Malfoy hätten vor Scham in Grund und Boden versinken lassen können und auch hatte es keine unangenehmen Zusammenstöße mit irgendwelchen potterähnlichen Gryffindors gegeben. Bis auf diese eine wirklich unschöne Sache war heute Morgen alles reibungslos verlaufen, doch davon hatte Draco ja bis jetzt nichts mehr zu spüren gekommen, was den blonden Zauberer nur noch hoffnungsvoller werden ließ.

//Wenn das so weiter geht, überlebe ich den heutigen Tag ohne größere Peinlichkeiten und Probleme!// dachte sich der Blonde und ein erleichtertes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, während er sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke machte. Vielleicht würde der Tag ja wirklich gut verlaufen, Draco würde es nichts ausmachen!

Doch leider, wie so oft im Leben des blonden Zauberers, hatte er sich zu früh gefreut.

Denn im selbigen Moment stieß der junge Slytherin mit einer anderen Person zusammen und landete ungeschickt auf dem Boden. Na toll, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

Ein leises Murren entwich seinen Lippen, während er aufblickte und sich nach dem Schuldigen für dieses Desaster umsah. Welcher vertrottelte Idiot konnte denn da die Augen nicht offen halten und den Weg für den ungekrönten Slytherinprinzen frei machen? Dabei konnte es sich doch nur um einen Hufflepuff oder einen Gryffindork handeln, den Ravenclaw musste er ja zumindest ein wenig Verstand zugestehen, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

Diesem Kerl hier jedoch würde er gehörig die Meinung geigen, denn immerhin war der Malfoyspross nun wirklich äußerst unsanft auf seinen geheiligten vier Buchstaben gelandet.

Er atmete schon einmal tief durch, um mit einer seiner berühmt berüchtigten Schimpftiraden zu beginnen, als ihm auch schon im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Luft wegblieb.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, in dem Moment in dem er einen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor mit unverschämt schönen grünen Seelenspiegeln erblickte, der ihn mit selbigen augenblicklich zu mustern schien. Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf die Wangen des Blonden und schleunig senkte den Blick.

Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt… wieso hatte er auch ausgerechnet mit ihm zusammenstoßen müssen? Da gab es so viele Schüler in dieser dummen Schule und er musste natürlich genau mit der Person zusammenprallen, die er im Augenblick am aller wenigsten sehen wollte.

Wie sollte er sich nun aus diesem Schlamassel retten? Am Besten einfach so wie immer verhalten und so schnell wie möglich in den Unterricht verschwinden! Das wäre sicher am einfachsten…

„Sag mal, Potter. Hast du denn keine Augen im Kopf... also wirklich! Putz dir mal deine Brille oder schneid dir die Haare, wenn sie deine sowieso beschränkte Sicht noch mehr einschränken. Ich meine, nur weil du der große Sankt Potter bist, kannst du nicht..." begann Draco erbost zu schimpfen, verstummte jedoch urplötzlich, als sich wieder etwas in seinem Hintern bemerkbar machte. Ein leichtes Zittern erfasste den Körper des Blonden und ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen.

Dieser verdammte Tag, konnte der eigentlich noch schlimmer werden? Wieso musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Daran war nur Potter schuld! Mieser Potter…

Konnte der mit seinen hübschen Augen und den doofen, süßen Strubbelhaaren nicht jemand anderem im Weg stehen? Weaselbey zum Beispiel oder… Zabini!

Nein, er musste natürlich ihm, dem ungekrönten Prinzen der Slytherin vor die Füße laufen. Und jetzt schaute er auch noch so… entschuldigend…

//Idiot!//

Brummelig rappelte Draco sich auf, biss dabei die Zähne zusammen um jeden weiteren verräterischen Laut zu unterdrücken: Was dachte Potter denn sonst von ihm? Vielleicht glaubte er dadurch, dass Draco auf ihn stand oder sogar dass er es mochte, wenn er mit Harry zusammenstieß… das durfte nicht passieren! Wer wusste denn sonst, in welche peinlichen Situationen sie in ihrer restlichen Schulzeit noch so gerieten. Was Potter in seinem gryffindorschen Gehirn so alles ausbrütete, wollte Draco lieber nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren.

„Hey Malfoy, alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Retter der Zaubererwelt und schien im selben Moment ebenso verwirrt über seine eigenen Worte wie seine Freunde. Was war denn nur in ihn gefahren? Seit wann fragte Harry Potter seinen Erzfeind nach dessen Wohlbefinden?

Auch Draco erschien im ersten Moment perplex, hatte sich jedoch relativ schnell wieder gefangen und schaute sein gegenüber nur warnend an. Er hatte keine Lust um jetzt mit Potter zu reden, immerhin gab es im Moment viel wichtigere Dinge.

Und als plötzlich der Vibrator sich noch stärker in ihm bewegte, wusste der blonde Slytherin dass es nun Zeit war, sich schleunigst vom Acker zu machen.

Noch ein letzter Mörderblick in Richtung des goldenen Trio und schon stakste der Malfoy von dannen. Den gemeinen Kommentar des Wiesels ignorierte der blonde Zauberer. Immerhin gab es im Moment wichtigeres. Er musste unbedingt etwas gegen dieses Teil in seinem Inneren unternehmen, bevor es für ihn noch peinlicher wurde.

Eilig schlug er den Weg zu den Kerkern ein und wollte schon die Treppen hinuntereilen, als er auch schon gepackt und in die andere Richtung gezogen wurde.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin, Dray? Hast du mal wieder ein kleines Problem? Das wird wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen, denn immerhin haben wir jetzt Zaubertränke bei deinem Lieblingsonkel. Das willst du doch auf keinen Fall verpassen, oder etwa doch? Kannst ja sogar die ganze Stunde über Potter anschmachten, vielleicht hilft dir das bei deiner kleinen… Misere!" Lachend schüttelte Blaise den Kopf, hielt den Malfoyspross weiterhin fest. Unerbittlich führte er ihn ins Klassenzimmer, drückte ihn auf die Sitzbank in der ersten Reihe und nahm sogleich neben ihm Platz. Nicht das Draco sich einfach so davon schlich.

„Blaise… lass das. Ich… ich bleibe nicht hier!" zischte selbiger leise, wollte schon aufstehen, wurde dann jedoch sogleich auf seinen Platz zurückgezogen. „Du bleibst hier! Das hört sicher gleich wieder auf. Denk an irgendetwas schreckliches, irgendetwas mit Snape oder Wiesel. Du bist doch sonst immer so einfallsreich. Aber abhauen tust du nicht, noch mehr Fehlstunden kannst du dir nämlich nicht leisten. Also, hier geblieben… es sei denn, du willst zu Madam Pomfrey und ihr von deinem Problem erzählen. Nein? Dann setz dich hin und schau einfach böse drein, dann wird dich schon niemand ansprechen!"

Blaise hielt den blonden Zauberer problemlos an Ort und Stelle und selbst ein bitterböser Blick des Malfoyerben konnte daran nichts ändern.

Was sollte Draco denn auch schon machen? Ihn verhexen? Das konnte Blaise ihm ja mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen, immerhin war er ebenso ein Slytherin wie der Blondschopf. Doch im Moment hatte er sogar noch etwas viel besseres gegen Draco in der Hand, als ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Zwar würde er das Geheimnis des jungen Malfoy niemals ausplaudern, immerhin waren sie beste Freunde, aber ob Draco sich selbst da so sicher war, darauf würde Blaise nicht wetten. Manchmal war der Malfoyerbe so misstrauisch, das hatte er sicher von seinem Vater...

Ja ja, der gute Draco Malfoy war eben doch nicht so mutig und unerschrocken wie er sich gerne gab. Manchmal war er ziemlich unsicher und Blaise wusste das natürlich zu nutzen. Freunde hin oder her, ein bisschen Slytherinmanier konnte man ihm doch nun wirklich nicht verdenken.

Draco unterdes warf Blaise immer wieder bitterböse Blicke zu. Sein würde die Rache werden.

Oh, er würde sich etwas richtig Böses überlegen. Vielleicht würde er Blaise ja karierte Haare anhexen oder… ein grünes Gesicht. Weasley auf dem Rücken wäre sicher auch ein wahrer Alptraum, doch halt, das wäre ja Dracos eigener größter Alptraum. Das sollte er lieber unterlassen. Wer wusste schon, auf welche Ideen er Blaise sonst nur wieder brachte.

Aber was konnte er sich denn sonst noch für grausame Dinge überlegen? Angestrengt dachte der junge Zauberer nach, bemerkte indes gar nicht, dass Severus Snape den Klassensaal betrat und wie immer eine unheilvolle Stille einkehrte.

Einen waschechten Malfoy interessierte so etwas aber nicht, vor allem nicht, wenn es Rachepläne zu schmieden galt. Dabei konnte man wirklich alles vergessen. Sogar dieses Ding in seinem Hintern, das sich zu Dracos größter Erleichterung im Moment nicht regte.

Hm… was könnte er denn noch tun? Vielleicht Blaise eine Glatze hexen? Nein, das mit den Haaren hatte er schon, etwas Neues musste her. Etwas viel Ausgefalleneres…

Dracos silberne Augen weiteten sich als ihm der Einfall des Jahrtausends kam. Was hasste Blaise mehr als alles andere auf der Welt? Genau, Einkaufstouren mit seiner Großmutter. Zwar ging Zabini gerne Klamotten kaufen, aber seine Großmutter hatte es noch immer nicht so ganz begriffen, dass Blaise Seemannskostüme und dieser ganze Kram einfach nicht mehr gefielen.

Vielleicht würde er irgendetwas in dieser Richtung drehen können, immerhin war er ja ein Malfoy und die konnten bekanntlich ja so ziemlich alles. Dann würde es sich Blaise sicher zweimal überlegen, ob er Draco wieder so gemein ärgerte.

Mit seinem, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, recht ausgefeilten Plan zufrieden, konnte sich der blonde Zauberer endlich wieder dem Unterricht widmen. Zwar war dies ein Thema, dass er schon längst durchgearbeitet hatte aber er war den meisten seiner Klassenkameraden sowieso in diesem Fach schon weit voraus. Noch ein Grund mehr, warum ihn die dummen Antworten seiner Mitschüler nervten. Konnten die denn nicht alle ein wenig lernen?

Murrend setzte er sein gelangweiltestes Gesicht auf und tippte mit der Feder gegen seine Lippen.

Hoffentlich ging der heutige Schultag schnell vorüber, denn Draco hatte wirklich keine Lust hier allzu lange zu sitzen. Wer wusste denn schon, wann sich dieses Ding, dessen Namen er am Besten noch nicht einmal dachte, wieder zurückmeldete.

Am Liebsten erst wenn Draco wieder in seinem Zimmer war… am Besten natürlich gar nicht mehr, es könnte sich doch einfach in Luft auflösen.

Diesen Gefallen würde es ihm wohl aber kaum machen, genauso unnütz wie die meisten seiner Mitschüler, dieses Teil!

Von den interessierten Blicken, die ihm ein gewisser grünäugiger Gryffindor zuwarf, bekam er im Moment nicht wirklich etwas mit.

Immerhin war der blonde Zauberer gerade vollauf damit beschäftigt sich zu langweilen und innerlich zu schmollen. Er konnte sich so viele schönere Dinge vorstellen, die er im Moment tun konnte als hier herumzusitzen.

Zum einen könnte er sich an seinem angeblich besten Freund rächen, der wirklich alles andere als nett zu ihm gewesen war am heutigen Tag. Oder aber er könnte irgendwelchen Tagträumen hinterher hängen.

Träume mit einem total zerzausten, schwarzhaarigen Zauberer, dessen sinnliche Lippen gerade dabei waren über seine Haut zu streifen, während die weichen Finger über den Bauch immer weiter nach unten wanderten und dort…

Ein unsanfter Stoß von der Seite riss den jungen Malfoy aus seinem wunderbaren Gedankengängen und er wollte schon wütend auffahren, Blaise anschreien und ihm den Kopf abreißen – immerhin war Harry Potter gerade dabei gewesen, und wenn auch nur in seinen Träumen, aufregende Dinge mit ihm zu tun – als ihn die Stimme des Tränkemeisters innehalten ließ.

„Mister Malfoy. Auch wenn sie die Unfähigkeit ihrer Mitschüler langweilt, könnten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dennoch dem Unterricht widmen. Und nun, würden sie bitte nach vorne kommen und die Anwendungsmöglichkeiten und die Auswirkungen des Trankes an die Tafel schreiben!"

Mit Entsetzen blickte Draco seinen Patenonkel an und hoffte inständig sich verhört zu haben und blieb vorerst sitzen.

Aufstehen? Er? Jetzt? Mitten im Unterricht! Was wenn… bei Salazar, das würde so richtig peinlich werden. Sollte Severus die doofen Auswirkungen doch selbst anschreiben. Der hatte ja keinen Vibrator im Hintern und falls doch, wollte Draco das mit Sicherheit nicht wissen. Er zumindest wollte nicht aufstehen.

Dafür waren die Folgen viel zu unberechenbar.

Dies wiederum schien auch Blaise Zabini ebenso zu sehen. Doch anstatt ein wenig Mitgefühl zu zeigen, zierte ein breites zabinitypisches Grinsen die Lippen des Slytherin.

Das würde sicher lustig werden.

Draco hingegen schien das natürlich anders zu sehen und verzweifelt versuchte er eine Ausrede zu finden. Doch alles was ihm einfiel, würde ihn wohl nicht retten können. Und wenn es ihn retten würde, war es so peinlich, dass Draco es mit Sicherheit niemals aussprechen würde!

Und so stand er schließlich langsam auf, flehte währendes innerlich, dass alles gut laufen mochte.

Und tatsächlich… bis zur Tafel kam er ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle und sogar die ersten Wirkungen konnte er ohne weiteres aufschreiben.

Dann jedoch war es mit dem Glück des Malfoyerben vorbei.

Er spürte wieder das stetige Vibrieren und erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft. Die Kreide zerbrach an der Tafel und fiel leise zu Boden während sich Draco zitternd gegen diese lehnte.

Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Es war so schwer, jeglichen Laut zu unterdrücken, doch er durfte sich doch nicht verraten.

Wie peinlich würde das nur werden, wenn die ganze Schule davon erfuhr und was bei Salazar Slytherin würde Potter nur von ihm denken.

Er konnte das Gelächter von Wiesel und Co schon in seinen Ohren wiederhallen hören.

Nein, es wäre wahrlich nicht gut, wenn dies Publik wurde. Ein solcher Skandal, der dem Namen Malfoy anhaftete war nicht tragbar! Er musste hier raus und das sofort! Wenn die Tür nur nicht so weit weg wäre… oder kam ihm das etwa nur so vor?

Severus Snape, der gerade mit Argusaugen darüber wachte, dass alle Anwesenden auch ja von der Tafel abschrieben, schaute erst auf, als die ersten Schüler zu tuscheln begannen. Verwundert hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass sein Patensohn gerade erst vier Beispiele an der Tafel stehen hatte.

Was war denn da los? Wusste Draco etwa nicht mehr weiter? Konnte das wirklich sein? Severus glaubte nicht daran, also musste er der Sache auf den Grund gehen!

„Mister Malfoy! Was ist los? Wissen sie etwa nicht weiter?"

Blaise derweil, der genau wusste, was los war, versuchte nun schon seit einigen Minuten sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm bisher auch gelungen war. Doch nun, da Draco sich zu seinem Lehrer umdrehte und Blaise das - wenn auch sehr gut verborgene - lustvolle Glitzern in den grauen Augen sah, konnte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin beim besten Willen nicht mehr an sich halten. Laut prustend legte er den Kopf auf den Tisch und lachte los. Das war zu köstlich, damit würde er Draco noch jahrelang aufziehen können! Wie gut, dass er ein Slytherin war…

Draco würde diese Art des Piesackens zwar keineswegs gefallen, Blaise dafür umso mehr. Wenn der junge Malfoy doch nur wüsste, wie putzig er aussah, wenn er schmollte und jammerte. Damit konnte sein bester Freund ihn natürlich dann noch weiterärgern. Das würde wirklich spaßig werden!

Die verwunderten Blicke des Meisters der Tränke ebenso der restlichen Mitschüler und den eisigen seines besten Freundes ignorierte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin völlig, war viel zu sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt. Das dieses Verhalten dabei auch noch völlig unslytherinmäßig war, war Blaise auch Schnuppe. Wer über so etwas nicht lachen konnte, der hatte nun einmal keinen Slytherinhumor!

Genau diesen schien Draco jedenfalls im Moment nicht zu besitzen, denn er verzog keinerlei Miene, zumindest nicht so, dass es einem Lachen nahe kam. Ihm war im Moment auch wirklich nicht zu lachen zu Mute. Er verspürte eher Mordgelüste und zwar Blaise Zabini gegenüber. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, Draco auszulachen und ihn lächerlich zu machen.

Doch leider würde er auch diesen nicht nachkommen können, denn Gelüste vollkommen anderer Art begannen seine Sinne zu benebeln und bevor er etwas tat, was er bereuen würde, machte er lieber, dass er hier raus kam.

„Ich… ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Ich geh mal lieber zum Krankenflügel!" brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und war dann auch schon so schnell es ihm möglich war aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden. Seine Sachen hatte er dagelassen, die könnte der olle Zabini ruhig mitschleppen, wenn er ihn schon so ärgerte.

Draco würde sich seinerseits jetzt erst einmal in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und zu schlafen versuchen, wobei an Schlaf im Moment wirklich nicht zu denken war. Aber was bitteschön sollte er denn sonst tun?

In den Krankentrakt würden ihn sicher keine zehn Hippogreife bekommen. Wenn er vielleicht ruhig lag und sich mit einem Buch ablenkte, hatte er vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe.

Langsam trottete er in Richtung Slytherinkerker davon, erzitterte immer wieder leicht und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht verräterisch aufzukeuchen. Er brauchte Ruhe, unbedingt!

Die restliche Zaubertrankstunde verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Blaise hatte sich irgendwann, nach mehreren Ermahnungen seitens des Tränkemeisters, wieder beruhigt und kicherte nur noch ab und an leise vor sich hin. Ansonsten war es recht still, wie man es bei einer Zaubertrankstunde gewohnt war. Hie und da wurden zwar besorgte oder hämische Blicke ausgetauscht, je nachdem, welchem Haus man sich zu wand, doch zu Tuscheln getraute sich niemand. Severus Snape war sowieso leicht gereizt, was die Kicheranfälle eines schwarzhaarigen Slytherin nicht im Geringsten minderten.

Er machte sich Gedanken um seinen Patensohn, was er sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließ. Und mit seiner Sorge war er nicht allein!

Auch Harry war nicht bei der Sache, seine Feder hatte mittlerweile einen riesigen Tintenklecks auf seinem Pergament hinterlassen, weil Harry seine Hand nicht mehr weiterbewegte. Irgendwie… war Malfoy heute seltsam. Nicht etwa, dass der Eisprinz von Slytherin das sowieso schon immer gewesen wäre, aber heute war es anders gewesen. Dieser lausige Versuch heute Morgen Harry anzupflaumen, weil sie aufeinander geprallt waren, war einfach mehr als nur lachhaft gewesen. Da hatte er ja schon im ersten Schuljahr gemeinere Beschimpfungen vom Besen gelassen!

Ob er vielleicht wirklich krank wurde oder irgendwelche Sorgen hatte?

Na ja, eigentlich sollte ihm das ja egal sein, immerhin handelte es sich hierbei um seinen Erzfeind, seit sie sich getroffen hatten. Ron und Hermine würden ihn vermutlich für verrückt erklären lassen, wenn er ihnen von seinen Gedanken berichtete, vermutlich hatten sie damit auch Recht.

Und dennoch… Harry konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste herausfinden, was da los war. Immerhin war ein Draco Malfoy nicht umsonst so… unmalfoyhaft. Ob er vielleicht verliebt war?

Dieser Gedanke versetzte Harry einen kleinen Stich und ließ ihn selbst einen Augenblick verwundert inne halten. Wieso ihn das so schmerzlich traf, allein dieser Gedanke, verstand er nicht. Doch er wusste, dass diese Sache geklärt werden musste. Und wenn es jemand gab, der auf all seine Fragen eine Antwort kannte, dann war das Blaise Zabini! Vielleicht konnte er ihn fragen, heute Mittag, wenn der Slytherin bei Seamus war.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde packte die Schüler ihre Unterlagen zusammen und eilten aus dem Unterrichtssaal, denn niemand wollte länger als nötig an diesem Ort verweilen.

Draußen auf dem Flur konnte Harry seinen Gedanken das erste Mal entkommen, als Ron und Hermine an seine Seite traten.

„Mann, das Frettchen hat mal wieder alle Register gezogen. Das hätte sich mal einer von uns erlauben sollen, Snape wäre an die Decke gegangen und hätte Gryffindor mindestens zehntausend Punkte abgezogen, wollen wir wetten. Aber Malfoy darf sich bei Snape ja alles erlauben, dieser kleine miese Slytherin. Wenn ich den mal…" begann der junge Weasley zu zetern, wurde jedoch von Hermine sogleich unterbrochen. „Ronald, du übertreibst. Wenn es Malfoy nicht gut geht, ist das keinerlei Grund um über ihn herzuziehen, also wirklich. Du solltest dich schämen!"

Empört schnappte Ron nach Luft und schaute die braunhaarige Hexe entgeistert an. „Aber Hermine, glaubst du etwa, das würde Malfoy interessieren? Wenn einer von uns krank wäre, würde er auch über uns herziehen!" „Meine Güte Ron, du bist so kindisch." „Bin ich gar nicht, Harry, sag auch mal was. Sag Hermine, dass ich nicht kindisch bin!" Abwartend schaute Ronald Weasley zu seinem besten Freund, doch Harry sah keinen Grund sich in den Zwist der beiden einzumischen. Er wusste, wie wenig Ron von Draco Malfoy hielt und umgekehrt war das auch kein Geheimnis, doch wenn er etwas sagen würde, hätte er mit Sicherheit Hermine Recht gegeben.

Zwar war es mal angenehm, nicht immer von dem blonden Zauberer angegiftet zu werden, doch wenn Malfoy das nicht tat, musst Harry sich eingestehen, dass er das schon fast vermisste. Er hatte sich vermutlich schon viel zu sehr an ihre Streitigkeiten gewöhnt, als das er sie jemals missen wollte.

Aber das brauchte er Ron ja nicht zu sagen, der würde sich vermutlich vom Nordturm stürzen, so theatralisch wie der andere manchmal war.

So murmelte er ein recht unverständliches „Na ist doch wirklich egal!" und schon war für ihn die Sache gegessen. Was sollte er sich auch jetzt mit solchen Kleinigkeiten herumärgern, Ron würde sich sowieso nicht umstimmen lassen.

Er war ungefähr ein genauso sturer Dickkopf wie Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz von Slytherin – natürlich durfte man das aber zu keinem der beiden sagen!

Darum hielt sich Harry lieber zurück, folgte stattdessen lieber den anderen Schülern nach draußen. Fröstelnd zog er seinen Umhang näher und zog den dicken Wollschal aus seiner Tasche, als der eisige Winterwind ihm ins Gesicht peitschte. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust jetzt eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe über sich ergehen zu lassen, auch wenn er Hagrid sehr mochte. Doch würde Harry mit seinen Gedanken dem Unterricht sowieso nicht allzu lange folgen können, das wusste der Goldjunge Gryffindors jetzt schon.

Und es kam wirklich wie erwartet, zwar konnte Harry sich die ersten Minuten zusammenreisen und den euphorischen Ausschweifungen des Halbriesens über seine neunen ‚Lieblinge' folgen, doch dann war es auch schon vorbei mit der Aufmerksamkeit. Viel interessanter waren da doch die Überlegungen, die er über den Slytherin anstellen konnte. Er musste wirklich herausfinden, was mit Draco los war, das würde ihm keine Ruhe lassen!

So, das war's mit dem dritten Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt Lust auf mehr .

Kommt sicher bald was neues.

LG shinigami


	4. Unerwarteter Besuch

Und auch hier geht es weiter, wie gesagt ich habe im Moment etwas Zeit und ich versuche sie sinnvoll zu nutzen. Ich hoffe doch, dass mit das gelungen ist.

Vielen lieben Dank für all die netten Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte und ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitelchen ebenso gut gefallen wird wie die vorherigen.

Harry hatte keine ruhige Minute während des gesamten Unterrichts. Ungeduldig schaute er jede Sekunde auf seine Uhr und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, dass diese Stunde endlich beendet war.

Dann würde er sich Blaise Zabini schnappen und ihn ausquetschen, der junge Gryffindor konnte einfach nicht mehr abwarten. Immerhin war Draco nicht mehr zurückgekommen und der Gedanke daran, dass Draco sich vielleicht gerade mit einem anderen Schüler vergnügt machte ihn schier rasend.

Meine Güte, seit wann war er denn nur so eifersüchtig? Das war Harry gar nicht von sich selbst gewohnt aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er bisher immerhin so ziemlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des blonden Slytherin genossen. Doch nun… wenn die nun jemand anderem gebührte, musste Harry das nun wirklich nicht gut heißen. Und das tat er auch nicht.

Schmollend verschränkte er, noch immer in Gedanken versunken, die Arme direkt vor der Brust und schaute bitterböse vor sich hin.

Welcher Schüler könnte denn wohl seinen Platz bei Draco Malfoy eingenommen haben? Auf Anhieb fielen ihm kein Zauberer und keine Hexe ein, die sonst noch in Dracos Streitpartner-Schema passten. Doch wirklich erleichtert war er deshalb noch lange nicht… denn immerhin hatte sich der Slytherin so seltsam benommen.

Folglich würde Harry wohl nicht umhin kommen, dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen…

Mit solchen Gedanken schlug Harry die Zeit tot und nach einer, für ihn schier endlos langen Doppelstunde, konnte er sich endlich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss begeben und hielt natürlich sofort Ausschau nach Blaise Zabini.

Dass dieser nicht unweit von ihm entfernt, ebenso nach Harry suchte, konnte selbiger natürlich nicht wissen.

„Was ist denn los Blaise?" wollte Seamus neugierig wissen, da ihm die Unruhe seines Freundes natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. Eben dieser drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen um und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Seamus Finnegans Mund erst einmal hungrig in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Draco hin oder her… so ganz durfte Blaise seinen Gryffindor trotz dem Problem seines besten Freundes ja nicht vergessen.

Atemlos schnappte der Gryffindor nach Luft, als sich Blaise zufrieden lächelnd wieder von ihm löste und schmiegte sich an den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer.

Verliebt seufzte er auf und spielte mit der silbergrünen Krawatte, während Blaise seinen Arm um Seamus Hüfte legte und zärtlich über seine Seite strich.

„Du bist immer so neugierig, Seamus. Und dann total sprachlos, wenn ich deine Fragen beantworte", scherzte Blaise und bekam einen leichten Seitenknuff als Antwort, ebenso ein empörtes Schnauben. „Das nennst du eine Antwort? Du bist manchmal so furchtbar… sag mir doch, wenn du mir nicht richtig antworten willst!" schmollte Seamus und drehte beleidigt den Kopf weg. Nicht, dass ihm diese Art des Antwortens nicht gefallen hätte, immerhin war Blaise ein hervorragender Küsser, aber das half ihm jetzt auch nicht dabei, seine Neugierde zu befriedigen. Zumal es Blaise ziemlich zu beschäftigen schien, worüber er auch immer nachdachte. Dass er das aber nicht ihm teilen wollte, fuchste Seamus nun doch und das sollte Blaise auch merken.

Selbiger grinste nur weiterhin und strich Seamus sanft durch die Haare. Heute war sein kleiner Gryffindor wohl ein wenig empfindlich und zickig… das würde er ihm heute Nacht aber wieder austreiben! Doch jetzt würde er ihn erst wieder fröhlich stimmen müssen und wie tat Mann das besser, als einfach ein wenig an ihm herumzuknabbern und sich mit dem treudoofsten Blick wieder einzuschmeicheln.

„Hey, Seamus, na komm schon. So war das doch nicht gemeint? Du weißt, dass ich dir alles sage, oder etwa nicht?" Lächelnd beugte er sich vor und knabberte sanft an Seamus Ohrläppchen, doch dieser brummelte nur unverständlich vor sich hin.

Da musste Blaise wohl schwerere Geschütze auffahren und das machte er doch gerne für seinen kleinen Liebling. „Bitte, nun sei doch nicht mehr böse. Bitte, bitte, bitte! Du weißt doch wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie gerne ich dich ab und an mal ärgere…" versuchte er es erneut und ließ flink seine Hände unter dem Hemd des Gryffindors verschwinden. Dieser keuchte erschrocken auf und wusste, dass er dem Älteren nun nicht mehr länger böse sein konnte.

Wieso musste Blaise ihn auch nur so gut kennen und genau wissen, was er zu tun hatte um ihn umzustimmen. Außerdem konnte er ihm sowieso nie lange böse sein, dafür hatte er seinen dummen Slytherin einfach viel zu gerne.

„Ich weiß, du bist ein blöder Idiot. Wieso musst du mich auch immer so viel ärgern… dabei meine ich es doch nur gut mit dir…" brummelte Seamus leise und schaute beleidigt zu Blaise auf. Aber schmollen, das konnte er ja ruhig noch.

Leise gluckste Blaise und nahm erneut Seamus Lippen in Beschlag, küsste ihn dieses Mal jedoch nur kurz und ganz sanft.

„Das weiß ich doch. Ich bin manchmal eben ein typischer Slytherin, mein kleiner Gryffindor. Und natürlich weihe ich dich gerne in meine Gedanken ein. Am Liebsten zwar, wenn sie sich nur um dich und kleine aber äußerst interessante Bettspiele drehen, aber auch wenn dem nicht so ist, wie im Moment… also… ich brauche oder besser gesagt Draco brauch die Hilfe von eurem Potterlein und ich muss ihn dazu erst einmal ausfindig machen, also Harry, nicht Draco. Bei dem weiß ich wo er gerade… rum steht denke ich mal. Aber Harry… Am Besten versuchen wir es wohl bei euch im Gemeinschaftsraum, oder?"

Ein wenig perplex musterte Seamus sein Gegenüber, nickte leicht. „Ich denke schon, dass er da sein wird. Aber wieso brauch Draco Harrys Hilfe?"

Blaise lachte bei dem Gedanken an Dracos Misere und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen… nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Aber heute Nacht, vor dem Einschlafen, wenn du erschöpft in meinen Armen liegst, da überleg ich mir das noch mal! Auch wenn Draco mich dafür vermutlich umbringen wird, aber du bist ja keine Tratschtante und ich weiß, dass Geheimnisse bei dir gut aufbewahrt sind… und ich kann dir versichern, dass Draco nicht versuchen wird, Harry umzubringen. Gehen wir ihn jetzt suchen? Bitte!"

Ein erneuter Hundeblick à la Blaise Zabini und Seamus konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Das konnte niemand, sicher auch nicht Draco…

„Na gut, dann komm. Umso schneller wir ihn gefunden haben, umso schneller werde ich dich und deine Gedanken wohl wieder ganz für mich alleine haben!" Mit diesen Worten löste er sich von Blaise, schnappte sich dessen Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Dann würden sie sich jetzt mal auf die Suche nach Harry begeben.

Harry hatte Blaise in der großen Halle gesucht und nicht gefunden und da Seamus auch nicht aufspürbar war, hatte der junge Gryffindor den leisen Verdacht, dass die beiden gerade irgendwo beschäftigt waren. So ein Mist… konnten sich die zwei denn nicht einmal beherrschen?

Ein wenig brummelig und auch enttäuscht wanderte Harry langsam zum Gryffindorturm und ließ sich dort betrübt auf sein Bett sinken.

Jetzt würde es sicher dauern, bis er den Slytherin ausfragen konnte… natürlich könnte Harry auch einfach zu den Slytherinkerkern gehen, aber er wusste leider das Passwort nicht und deshalb würde er nicht allzu weit kommen.

Dabei nagte doch die Ungewissheit an ihm. Was, wenn wirklich jemand bei Draco war… jemand, in den der junge Malfoy verliebt war und Harry wusste es nicht… wusste nicht wer es war und ob es da wirklich überhaupt jemanden gab. Wie sollte er das denn nur herausfinden?

Genervt drehte er sich zur Seite und knurrte leise, als sein Blick auf seinen Koffer fiel.

Und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Die Karte… Die Karte des Rumtreibers… wieso war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen. So konnte er mit Leichtigkeit überprüfen ob irgendwer bei dem blonden Slytherin war und auch, wo sich Blaise und Seamus im Moment aufhielten.

Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen und öffnete seinen Koffer um die Karte sogleich herauszuholen. Eilig schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit auf das Papier und sprach „Ich schwöre, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin".

Kaum dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erschienen auch schon die unzähligen Linien, die Hogwarts formten und die Namen aller Hexen und Zauberer, die sich derzeit in der Schule aufhielten.

Und so dauerte es nicht lang, bis er die erste der gesuchten Personen gefunden hatte und zu Harrys größter Erleichterung schien Draco Malfoy allein zu sein. Der kleine Punkt, der Dracos Namen trug, blieb ruhig an einem Ort auf der Karte und es schien kein weiterer Punkt auf dem Weg zu ihm zu sein. Also war in dieser Hinsicht alles bestens… vorerst zumindest.

Dann musste er jetzt nur noch Blaise Zabini und Seamus finden, damit auch die letzten Zweifel aus der Welt geräumt werden konnten.

Doch noch bevor Harry sich auf die Suche nach den beiden Namen auf der Karte begeben konnte, wurde auch schon die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgerissen und besagte Personen traten in eben diesem Augenblick ein.

„Da bist du ja endlich Harry. Wir haben dich schon gesucht. Wir… ich meine Blaise brauch wegen irgendetwas deine Hilfe. Aber ich denke, das beredet ihr beide am besten selbst", plapperte Seamus drauf los und ließ sich dann auch schon auf seinem eigenen Bett nieder. Gehen würde er nicht, immerhin hatten er und Blaise kaum Geheimnisse voreinander und außerdem war er selbst viel zu neugierig, was sein Slytherin denn nun von Harry wollte.

Selbiger hatte gerade noch genug Zeit die Karte des Rumtreibers in seine Hosentasche zu stopfen, als auch schon Blaise neben ihm stand und ihm einige Pergamentrollen in die Hände drückte. „Also Harry… ich weiß ja, du hilfst immer gerne und ich brauche deine Hilfe jetzt ganz dringend. Du müsstest Dray… ich meine natürlich Draco die Aufgaben bringen. Normalerweise würde ich das ja machen aber heute wäre das für mich… na sagen wir äußerst ungesund. Denn Draco ist heute nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen auf mich und ich hab keine Lust mich schon heute von meinem irdischen Dasein zu verabschieden. Wenn du sie ihm aber bringst wird er wohl zu perplex sein um im ersten Moment zu reagieren und er würde natürlich niemals seinen Lieblingsfeind um die Ecke bringen. Sonst hat er ja niemanden zum Streiten, wenn er wieder gesund ist. Ich bin da sehr optimistisch und ich wüsste auch sonst niemanden, den ich fragen könnte. Finde ich aber wirklich klasse, dass du das machst. Das Passwort lautet Salamanderzunge. Viel Glück… ach und Harry. Merk dir, immer sanft und vorsichtig sein und auf keinen Fall grob. Und wenn du ihn im Nacken kraulst, das mag er!"

Und –Wumms – fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ein total perplexer Harry Potter stand davor. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Blaise ihn aus dem Schlafsaal bugsiert hatte. Der Slytherin hatte ihn ja fast zu Tode geredet und nur langsam sackten alle Informationen zu Harrys Gehirn durch.

Blaise wollte WAS?

„Aber ich… ich kann doch nicht einfach… verdammt Zabini mach die Tür auf…" Verzweifelt versuchte Harry die Tür zu öffnen doch sie war und blieb verschlossen. Resignierend seufzte er auf und strich sich durch die Haare. Na klasse, was sollte er jetzt machen?

Natürlich wollte er gerne mal zu Draco Malfoy in die Kerker – Moment… hatte er das wirklich gerade selbst gedacht? – ein wenig über sich selbst erschrocken schüttelte Harry den Kopf, während er sich umdrehte und langsam los schritt.

Na gut, es stimmte ja. Er würde gerne zu Draco gehen, wie seltsam sich das jetzt auch anhörte. Er sah schon seit längerem nicht mehr nur seinen Feind in dem blonden Slytherin. Und vielleicht war das hier wirklich die Chance um das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und falls nicht… wusste wenigsten Seamus wo seine Leiche zu finden war.

Zwar könnte er noch Ron und Hermine Bescheid sagen, auf welch verrücktes Abenteuer er sich da gerade einließ aber die beiden würden es ihm entweder versuchen auszureden oder gar mitkommen wollen. Und Harry hatte weder auf das eine noch auf das andere Lust.

Und so schlich er sich unbemerkt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, kletterte durch das Portraitloch und machte sich von dort an schnurstracks auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers konnte er auch jeglichen Schülern, die ihm entgegenkamen und nervige Fragen stellen könnten, aus dem Weg gehen.

Bis er schließlich vor dem Eingang zu Slytherin stand. Wenn er nicht schon einmal dort gewesen wäre, hätte Harry ihn sicher übersehen aber so…

Noch ein letzter prüfender Blick auf die Karte, doch der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin schien leer zu sein und Harry konnte ohne größere Umschweife in die heiligen Hallen den Schlangen eintreten.

Wer hätte jemals geglaubt dass er das tun würde um Draco Malfoy, seinem Erzfeind seit dem ersten Schultag, die Hausaufgaben zu bringen. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, das hörte sich doch ungemein lächerlich an.

Doch jetzt war er schon einmal hier, nun würde Harry auch nicht mehr umkehren. Er musste ja nicht mit Draco reden… vielleicht schlief der Blonde ja sogar.

Genau, einfach die Ruhe bewahren und so schnell wie irgend möglich wieder abhauen. So schwer würde das schon nicht werden.

Wie Recht Harry mit seinem Gedanken lag, dass Draco vielleicht schlafen mochte, wusste dieser gar nicht. Zwar war der junge Malfoy noch nicht ins Land der Träume entschwunden, doch auf seinem Bett lag er allemal. Nur das mit dem Schlafen… das wollte nicht so recht funktionieren. Dafür waren Dracos Hände wohl viel zu beschäftigt.

Keuchend drehte Draco sich auf die Seite, knöpfte mit zitternden Fingern sein Hemd auf. Blöder Vibrator… vor zehn Minuten hatte er wieder damit angefangen sich zu bewegen und seit dem nicht mehr aufgehört. Zuerst hatte Draco noch versucht es zu ignorieren, doch mittlerweile konnte er das nicht mehr. Ihm war viel zu heiß und erneut begann sein Körper auf das stetige Vibrieren zu reagieren.

Und auch wenn Draco sich dafür hasste, kam er nicht umhin sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, denn alles Weitere hatte bisher nicht geholfen.

Langsam glitten seine Finger die Brust hinab, umspielten die Brustwarzen und kniffen zaghaft hinein. Ob Harry das wohl auch so bei ihm tun würde? Vermutlich würde Draco das nie herausfinden, aber wenigstens vorstellen konnte er es sich doch…

Er schloss seine Augen, während eine seiner Hände den Bauch hinabwanderte und über seinen Schritt strich. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es Harrys Hände wären und vielleicht würde sein Körper sich ja davon überzeugen lassen.

Sein Atem ging schon etwas schneller, als er langsam seine Hose öffnete und etwas nach unten schob.

Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und dachte nach.

Hatte er die Tür abgeschlossen? Vermutlich… und falls nicht würde sich sowieso niemand mehr in sein Zimmer trauen, nachdem er Pansy so zur Schnecke gemacht hatte. Einzig und allein Blaise würde es noch wagen hier hereinzuplatzen doch der war mit Sicherheit bei seinem Gryffindor… also war Draco alleine und konnte sich in aller Ruhe um sein kleines Problem kümmern. Niemand würde ihn stören.

Nun konnte er sich wieder auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren.

Ein leises Stöhnen perlte von seinen Lippen, als sich seine Hand um die Erregung schloss. Ein heißer Blitz durchfuhr seinen Körper und ehe er es verhindern konnte, war der Name eines schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors aus seinem Mund entwischt.

Auf der anderen Seite, wieso sollte er sich denn zurückhalten? Es würde ihn sowieso niemand hören…

Lasziv räkelte er sich auf den Laken, drückte sein Gesicht in die Kissen, während seine Finger den Schaft hinauf und hinunterfuhren.

Ob Harry das wohl auch so machen würde? Oder eher vorsichtiger? Oder war er eher der wilde Typ? Wie gerne würde Draco das herausfinden, jetzt sofort…

„Mhmmm… Harry…"

Verwundert hielt Harry in seiner Bewegung inne, als er durch den kleinen Türspalt seinen Namen vernommen hatte. Wusste Draco etwa, das er kommen würde? War das alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen um ihm einen Streich zu spielen? Aber da hätte Seamus doch mit Sicherheit nicht mitgemacht… es musste etwas anderes sein. Vielleicht hatte ihn irgendwer gesehen oder Harry hatte sich verhört. Er musste sichergehen!

Wieder zückte er die Karte des Herumtreibers, doch keine Namen außer Dracos und dem seinen waren in nächster Nähe zu lesen. Da hatte Harry sich sicher verhört…

Dann konnte er ja endlich seinen Auftrag erfüllen.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Was er dann erblickte hätte er sich wohl in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt.

Draco Malfoy lag direkt vor ihm, Harry Potter, halbnackt auf dem Bett und tat etwas, von dem Harry wohl nicht erwartet hätte, dass er es genau jetzt tat.

Irgendwie war ihm das jetzt außerordentlich peinlich und er sollte vermutlich machen dass er hier wegkam, solange Malfoy ihn noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Doch zu seinem Leidwesen konnte Harry sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen, zu sehr war er von diesem Bild gefangen…

Wusste Draco wie heiß er im Augenblick aussah?

Eine glühende Hitze schoss in Harrys Wangen und er wusste, dass er rot geworden war ob nun seiner Gedanken wegen oder dem, was er hier sah, wusste er nicht, aber das spielte ja auch eigentlich keine Rolle. Auf jeden Fall gehörte es sich aber nicht, jemandem dabei zuzusehen wie er sich selbst befriedigte, zumal das sicher nicht für Harrys Augen bestimmt war.

Langsam schien er wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen, denn er wollte sich gerade umdrehen um zu gehen, als ihn der erneute Klang seines Namens vollkommen verblüfft innehalten ließ.

Stöhnte Draco Malfoy da wirklich… seinen Namen? Aber… seit wann dachte man bei einer solch intimen Sache an seinen Erzfeind Nummer eins?

Keuchend biss sich Draco auf den Finger, während sich seine andere Hand weiter an der Erregung zu schaffen machte. „Hm… ja… fester… Potter…"

Und nun war für Harry klar, dass Draco wirklich an ihn dachte. Es gab keinen anderen Harry Potter an dieser verdammten Schule. Der Gryffindor konnte fühlen wie sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte und ein teuflisches Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Lippen.

Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich und schon schlich er lautlos auf das Bett zu, auf welchem Draco noch immer mit sich selbst beschäftigt war und von seinem Umfeld nichts mitbekam.

Umso mehr erschrak er, als er urplötzlich fremde Finger auf seiner Schulter spürte. Schockiert riss er die Augen auf, verharrte in seiner Bewegung und hielt für einen Augenblick förmlich die Luft an.

Bei Merlin, wer war denn jetzt hier? Es musste Blaise sein, es musste einfach Blaise sein… Draco konnte es nur inständig hoffen.

Quälend langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und schaute kurz darauf in smaragdgrüne Augen.


	5. Die Wendung

So, es geht endlich mal weiter, ich denke, ihr habt auch wirklich lange genug warten müssen -.-  
Na ja, wenigstens bin ich fast mit der Geschichte fertig und auch die anderen schreiten langsam dem Ende entgegen.  
Ich sage aber gleich, ich habe die Geschichte nicht korrigiert, also: Wenn jemand Fehler findet, darf er sie behalten und sich einrahmen ^^°  
Und jetzt, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

~~~~+~~~~+~~~~+~~~~

Für einen schier endlosen Augenblick schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco die Situation realisiert und in seinem Kopf eine ganz eigene Erklärung für dieses abstruse Szenario gefunden hatte.  
Der erste Schock war überwunden und resignierend schloss er die Augen, drückte die Hand von seiner Schulter weg und atmete erst ein paar Mal tief durch, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr zitterte. „Du bist solch ein Idiot, weißt du das? Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt. Und nun verschwinde wieder, wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass du mir nicht helfen kannst. Es nutzt mir überhaupt nichts, wenn du dich mit einem Vielsafttrank in Potter verwandelst. Also mach den Abgang Zabini und geh an Finnigan rumspielen." Brachte er äußerst gepresst hervor, denn noch immer hatte er ein beachtliches Problem und Blaise hatte ihn bei dessen Beseitigung gestört!  
Und auch, wenn Draco die Anwesenheit des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins normalerweise nicht störte, bereite ihm das Aussehen von Harry Potter, das Blaise seiner Meinung nach gerade wiederspiegelte, dennoch ein leichtes Unbehagen und zauberte eine leichte Röte auf die sonst so blassen Wangen.  
Das es gar nicht Blaise war, dem er sich da gerade gegenüber sah, wusste der blonde Slytherin in diesem Augenblick nicht…

Harry hingegen schien zuerst nun ebenso verblüfft zu sein, wie Draco Malfoy selbst. Jedoch nicht, weil er ihn in einer solch prekären Situation ertappt hatte, sondern eher aus dem Grunde, dass der andere ihn für Blaise Zabini hielt.  
Ein leiser Stich von Eifersucht durchzog sein Herz, auch wenn der junge Gryffindor sogleich wusste, wie unsinnig dies war.  
Immerhin war Blaise Zabini mit Seamus Finnigan zusammen und er schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der zweigleisig fuhr.  
Der beste Beweis allerdings, dass es keinen Grund dazu gab, lag gerade vor ihm. Immerhin hatte Draco nicht den Namen seines besten Freundes gestöhnt, während er sich selbst Befriedigung verschaffte. Das hieß doch, dass der Malfoyspross nicht an dem anderen Slytherin in dieser Weise interessiert war.  
Genau, so musste es sein!  
Nun wieder ein wenig erleichtert schob der Retter der Zaubererwelt die Eifersucht weit von sich, widmete sich statt dessen wieder ganz dem sündigen Engel, der noch immer vor ihm auf den Laken darauf zu warten schien, das der vermeintliche Blaise Zabini sich bewegte.  
Doch diesen Gefallen würde Harry ihm nicht tun, zumindest nicht so, wie es sich der blonde Zauberer es sich vorstellte.

Die grauen Seelenspiegel weiteten sich vor Verwunderung, als der junge Mann ihm gegenüber sich vorbeugte und ihn sanft mit dem Rücken wieder auf die Matratze drückte.  
„Za… Zabini… was…. was soll das. Za…" versuchte er empört zu protestieren, doch verschließend drückte sich Harrys Zeigefinger gegen die weichen Lippen.  
Was war hier nur los? Dracos Augen zeigten deutlich die Unruhe, die in seinem Inneren tobte. Wieso war Blaise so anders? Und wie war er eigentlich auf diese schwachsinnige Idee gekommen?

Harry, der die Unruhe und das Unverständnis des anderen natürlich bemerkte, schmunzelte leicht, ehe er seine Lippen zu Dracos Ohr bewegte, kurz in das Ohrläppchen biss, ehe er mit einem verruchten Unterton in der Stimme leise flüsterte: „Wer sagt denn bitte, das ich Blaise Zabini bin, Malfoy? Ich denke, der ist im Moment mit Seamus beschäftigt! Aber du darfst gerne nochmal raten!"

Schockiert schaute Draco starr gerade aus, ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Das… das war nicht Blaise? Aber… wer… bei Merlin! Wer lag hier verdammt nochmal mit ihm im Bett?  
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn und unsicher blickte der junge Malfoy zur Seite. Konnte das wirklich sein? Nein… das konnte einfach nicht… oder doch?  
„Potter?" krächzte er ungläubig, erntete nur ein leises Glucksen, welches ihn erschauern ließ. So konnte nur eine Person in ganz Hogwarts lachen.  
Bei Salazars explodierten Zauberkesseln, er hatte es befürchtet.

Die Röte auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich auf einen Schlag noch um einige Nuancen und unsicher geworden versuchte Draco die Decke unter sich hervorzuziehen!  
„Was… was machst du hier Potter? Ver… verschwinde. Das hier ist mein Zimmer. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Woher hast du überhaupt das Passwort? Nein, halt. Das ist mir eigentlich verdammt egal. Mach nur, dass du hier rauskommst oder ich fluche dich ins nächste Jahrzehnt!" knurrte er und seine Augen huschten panisch hin und her.  
Das ganze war ihm mehr als nur unangenehm!

Harry Potter hingegen ließ sich keineswegs einschüchtern. Im Gegenteil bekam sein Gesichtsausdruck einen gewissen Touch von Überlegenheit, während er sich etwas weiter über Draco beugte und bewusst über die schneeweiße Haut ausatmete, sodass sich eine Gänsehaut bildete.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich wirklich gehen soll, Malfoy? Noch vor einigen Minuten sah es eher so aus, als hättest du dir gewünscht mich in deiner Nähe zu haben, oder? Sag mir, wenn ich mich täusche… Malfoy!"  
Ein sadistisches Grinsen zierte seinen Lippen, ließ seine Hand unbemerkt von Draco an dessen Seite hinunter wandern. Er wusste genau, wo er hinwollte und an seinem Ziel angekommen, tippte er mit einem Finger gegen die feuchte Spitze von Dracos Erregung.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen entsprang Draco noch bevor er die Hände vor seinen Mund schlagen konnte.  
Bei Merlin, wie lange hatte Potter denn da schon gestanden, wenn er das wusste? Oh nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
Verzweifelt biss Draco sich auf die Lippen, schaute sein Gegenüber trotzig an. Er würde so schnell nicht aufgeben.

Das selbe hingegen dachte wohl auch Harry, denn er nahm weder die Hand aus Dracos Schoß, noch bewegte er sich sonst irgendwie.  
Statt dessen strich er mit seiner freien Hand dem Slytherin einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, umschloss dann eines der schlanken Handgelenke und zog den Arm schließlich trotz Dracos Gegenwehr einfach weg.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich gehen soll?" Ein heftiges Nicken war die erste Antwort, die er erhielt. Die zweite war ein erneutes lauteres Aufstöhnen und ein aufbäumen des schmalen Körpers unter ihm, als sich seine Hand gänzlich um Dracos steifes Glied schloss und daran langsam auf und abfuhr.  
„Ganz sicher?" wiederholte der Gryffindor, der derweil nur wenige Charakterzüge eines Gryffindors an den Tag legte, erneut seine Frage.

Draco wimmerte leise, atmete hektisch durch die Nase ein und aus. Er nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf, wollte zustimmen, wollte das Harry ging – zumindest hatte er dies gedanklich vor.  
Sein Körper jedoch schien etwas anderes zu wollen, denn viel zu spät bemerkte er, das er statt dessen verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

Triumphierend lächelte Harry und genoss den kleinen Sieg über Draco sichtlich. Endlich hatte er den jungen Slytherin einmal in der Hand und das sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Das hätte er sich wohl so schnell nicht erträumen lassen, dass er jemals mit Draco so im Bett liegen würde. Doch nun... nun konnte er sich nicht beklagen.  
Er war glücklich über die momentane Situation, sein Gegenüber hingegen war noch hin- und hergerissen, wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich freuen oder lieber die Flucht ergreifen sollte.  
In seinem augenblicklichen Zustand würde er jedoch nicht sonderlich weit kommen, das war ihm auch klar.

In welch verfängliche Situation hatte er sich da nur wieder hineinmanövriert? In letzter Zeit hatte ein ungemeines Talent dafür, sich selbst in die Bredouille zu bringen... das war eines Malfoys aber keineswegs würdig.  
Wenn er diese Problem hier erst einmal beseitigt hatte, musste er unbedingt wieder dafür sorgen, dass er sich wieder wie er selbst benahm...

Harry, der mit leicht verträumtem Blick seine Beute beobachtet, bemerkte nun, das Draco noch immer ein wenig unschlüssig und mit seinen Gedanken nicht so ganz bei der Sache zu sein schien. Doch das wusste er natürlich zu ändern... er wäre nicht Harry Potter, wenn er nicht auch in dieser Situation ein klein wenig Mut beweisen würde.  
Immerhin war Draco Malfoy keineswegs so abgeneigt, wie er es ihm wohl gerne einzureden versuchte. Dafür hatte Harry soeben viel zu viel mitgehört. Vielleicht sollte er den jungen Malfoyspross daran wieder erinnern.

Er beugte sich etwas vor und ließ seine Lippen zaghaft über das Ohrläppchen wandern.  
Was hatte Blaise nochmal gesagt? Immer sanft und vorsichtig sein... und Draco im Nacken kraulen, denn das mag er.  
Ob Blaise so etwas geahnt hatte? Vermutlich... der schwarzhaarige Slytherin war wohl ein außerordentlich durchtriebenes Exemplar, wenn er seinen besten Freund in eine solch verfängliche Situation brachte.  
Harry würde sich später wohl bei Blaise bedanken müssen!

Draco, der mittlerweile wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt war, nachdem er diese zarten, weichen... ähm... ganz und gar fremden und unwillkommenen Lippen an seinem Ohr spüren konnte und versuchte den Gryffindor ziemlich halbherzig von sich wegzudrücken. „Ngh... la... lass das Potter. Ich mag das nicht... vor... vorallem nicht... ah... wenn du... du das machst. Geh... geh da weg..." stöhnte der junge Slytherin, hatte jedoch genießend die Augen geschlossen, was seinen Worten keine besondere Glaubwürdigkeit verlieh. Ob ihm das wohl aufgefallen war?

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer hingegen lachte nur erneut leise in sich hinein, fand Draco mehr als niedlich, wie er sich gerade standhaft zu wehren versuchte... wobei in diesem Augenblick wohl nur eines recht standhaft war und Harry meinte damit keinesfalls Dracos Gegenwehr.  
Wenn der junge Slytherin wohl am Ohr schon so empfindsam war, was geschah dann wohl, wenn er ihn wirklich im Nacken kraulte... er würde es einfach ausprobieren und jede empfindliche Stelle an diesem wunderschönen Körper herausfinden. Immerhin hatten sie nun sehr viel Zeit dazu...  
Harry würde seinen kleinen widerspenstigen Slytherin schon noch dazu bekommen, dass er seine Gegenwehr nun ganz aufgab.

„Wie du meinst... dann geh ich von da halt weg..." murmelte Harry und tat, was jeder artige Gryffindor in seiner Situation tun würde.  
Er robbte etwas nach unten und begann den schlanken Hals zu liebkosen, ließ seine Hand wieder über Dracos Erregung wandern und schaute den anderen mit einem neckischen Funkeln in den Augen an, als dieser laut aufstöhnte und sich ihm entgegen drückte.  
„Na, meinst du, du magst es hier lieber?" wollte er mit unschuldiger Stimme wissen, während seine Hand ganz und gar nicht unschuldig war, sondern sündige Sachen trieb.  
„Oder soll ich da auch weggehen?"  
Harry hätte ja natürlich nichts dagegen, seine Erkundungstour sofort weiterzuführen, aber er wollte den jungen Malfoy auch nicht gleich überrumpeln... nicht schon wieder zumindest!

Dracos Puls hatte sich um ein vielfaches erhöht und hektisch schnappte der blonde Zauberer nach Luft, während er seinen Kopf etwas weiter nach oben streckte, um diese zauberhaften Lippen noch ein wenig intensiver spüren zu können. Verdammt... wusste Potter eigentlich, was er da gerade mit ihm anstellte und wusste Harry überhaupt, wie gefährlich es war, so mit dem Feuer zu spielen?  
Wenn Harry jetzt so weiter machte, würde Draco später nicht mehr von ihm lassen können. Er war sehr besitzergreifend und wenn er Harry erst einmal besessen hatte, würde er seinen Löwen mit Sicherheit nicht wieder los lassen. Ob Harry sich dieser Gefahr wohl bewusst war?  
Anscheinend nicht, sonst hätte der Gryffindor wohl schon längst das Weite gesucht.

Er musste unbedingt dafür sorgen, das Harry verschwand. Auch wenn er sich eigentlich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als das der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor weitermachte, aber er würde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen können.  
Dabei brauchte er den anderen doch so dringend, seine Berührungen, seine Nähe, seine Haut, seine Haare, seinen unverkennbaren Geruch, seine Liebe... jedoch konnte er das nicht erzwingen und so war es vielleicht... nein, mit Sicherheit besser, wenn er Harry nun fortschickte.  
Sofern Draco dazu noch in der Lage war... Harry zog schließlich alle Register um ihm jeglichen klaren Gedanken auszutreiben. Wie sollte er denn da das vermeintlich Richtige tun?  
Ungezogener Potter... wer hatte ihm das nur beigebracht?

Harry verschwendete derweil keinerlei Gedanken mehr daran, von hier zu verschwinden, zumindest nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden. So eine Chance wollte er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen. Und deshalb ließ er seine Zunge vom Hals zum Schlüsselbein wandern, verweilte dort einen Augenblick und verteilte kleine Küsse auf der samtenen Haut. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen...  
Diese zarte Haut fühlte sich einfach so richtig unter seinen Lippen an und machte ihn schier süchtig nach mehr. Er brauchte viel mehr von seinem kleinen Slytherin und er würde auch dafür sorgen, dass er das bekam.  
Seine Hand entließ Dracos Handgelenk, und widmete sich mit ihr stattdessen lieber Dracos Brust, umkreiste spielerisch die dunklen Brustwarzen und genoss jedes Stöhnen, dass daraufhin die feuchten Lippen verließ.  
Der blonde Zauberer war wohl nicht einmal ansatzweise so abgeneigt, wie er ihm Glauben zu machen versuchte.  
Harry würde schon dafür sorgen, dass auch Draco dies nun bewusst wurde.

Die Hand an Dracos Erregung gönnte sich keinerlei Pause mehr, fuhr auf und ab, während sich Harrys Lippen feurig auf den engelsgleichen Körper senkten. Er würde Draco um den Verstand bringen und wie es aussah, war er auf dem besten Weg sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
Er erhöhte den Druck um das steife Glied ein wenig und drückte mit dem Daumen gegen die feuchte Spitze, auf der sich die ersten verräterischen Lusttropfen gebildet hatten. Nun würde Draco ihn mit Sicherheit nicht mehr wegschicken!

Der blonde Zauberer unterdes hatte ganz andere Probleme. Der Vibrator, den er für einige Augenblicke durch Harrys Auftauchen hatte vergessen können, machte sich derweil wieder bemerkbar und zwar so intensiv, dass Draco ihn keinesfalls mehr ignorieren konnte. Es schien fast so, als wollte dieses dumme Ding die Bemühungen des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors noch unterstützen und schon nach kürzester Zeit wusste Draco nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand.  
Verzweifelt krallte er seine schlanken Finger in die seidenen Laken, bog sein Kreuz ein wenig durch und drückte sich der feuchten Zunge auf seinem Bauch entgegen. Feiner Schweiß hatte sich auf der schneeweißen Haut gebildet, die mittlerweile von dunklen Flecken geziert wurde, die ein äußerst ungezogener Löwe darauf hinterlassen hatte.

Ihm war so unglaublich heiß, er wusste nicht mehr, worüber er noch vor wenigen Sekunden nachgedacht hatte, alles war wie weggeblasen. Alles, was nun noch relevant war, war Harry James Potter und dessen Liebkosungen. Wie hatte Draco nur je ohne sie auskommen können? Das war ihm ein schier unlösbares Rätsel.  
Erneut perlte ein tiefes Stöhnen von den sündig feuchten Lippen und die silbernen Seelenspiegel blickten dem schwarzhaarigen Teufel lüstern entgegen.

Harry war sich der Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin sehr wohl bewusst, doch hinderte ihn das keinesfalls auf dem Weg in , ihm noch vollkommen unbekannte Gefilde.  
Immerhin war er mutig und wollte nicht von dem neuen Land unentdeckt lassen. Wer wusste denn schon, was ihm ansonsten entgehen würde.  
Was ihn wirklich noch erwarten würde, davon hatte der junge Gryffindor nicht die leiseste Ahnung, denn den zweiten kleinen Helfer, der den Slytherin gerade um den Verstand brachte, hatte Harry noch nicht entdeckt.  
Das würde noch eine Überraschung geben...

Draco verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass Harry noch nichts von dem versteckten Geheimnis wusste, wie sollte er auch. Seine Gedanken fuhren gerade Achterbahn, bewarfen sich in den Loopings gegenseitig mit Popcorn und hatten eine wunderbare freie Zeit, denn momentan wurde sie nicht beansprucht.  
Alles an was der blonde Slytherin denken konnte, waren Harrys Lippen, welche gerade ihren Weg vom Bauchnabel weiter nach unten suchten.

Sie machten ihn wahnsinnig und ließen ihn einfach nur immer wieder stumm nach mehr flehen. Er brauchte mehr von Harry, alles was er bisher bekommen hatte, war einfach nicht genug.  
Seit wann war er denn eigentlich so gierig? Er wusste es nicht, wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken und alles in allem war es auch schlichtweg egal. Was interessierten ihn solche Belanglosigkeiten?  
Solange er bekam, wonach es ihm verlangte, war einfach alles andere vollkommen sinnfrei und ohne Wert für ihn.  
Nur, worauf das alles hinaus lief, was Draco sich ersehnte, darüber hatte der Slytherin noch nicht nachgedacht... doch in wenigen Sekunden würde es ihm wohl schlagartig bewusst werden.

Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein, als sich Harrys Mund um seine empfindsame Eichel schloss und mit einem Mal waren Dracos Gedanken wieder klar. Wenn Harry momentan dort unten war... dann... dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er dieses Ding entdeckte. Was mochte der Gryffindor dann über ihn denken? Würde er dann immer noch weitermachen wollen, würde er es denn überhaupt können?  
Wollte Draco das alles überhaupt herausfinden.

Lieber nicht...  
Keuchend richtete sich der blonde Zauberer ein wenig auf und vergrub seine Finger in den verstrubbelten Haaren des Gryffindors, versuchte ihn mit aller Kraft wegzudrücken.  
„Nicht... lass... das... ah... lass das Potter! Du hast jetzt genug rumgespielt, mach das du hier rauskommst. Hör auf damit!" zischte Draco peinlich berührt und zog die Beine an, versuchte sich von Harry wegzubewegen.  
Selbiger knurrte wütend auf, sah es gar nicht ein, Draco nun so einfach entkommen zu lassen. Was war überhaupt in den Slytherin gefahren? Bis vor einer Sekunde war er noch Feuer und Flamme gewesen... irgendetwas schien hier faul zu sein und Harry hatte keinerlei Lust, ihr kleines Techtelmechtel hier und jetzt zu beenden. Also musste er entweder herausfinden, was Draco so störte oder aber den Slytherin dazu bringen, es einfach zu vergessen.  
Und da Harry momentan nicht der geduldigste Zauberer war, immerhin hatte ihn das kleine Liebesspiel auch schon ziemlich aufgeheizt, entschied er sich für die letztere Variante.

Er wusste ja jetzt an welchen Stellen Draco besonders empfindsam war, also dürfte es nicht besonders schwer sein, sein Gegenüber wieder handzahmer zu machen.  
Und so schlang er einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte, zog den Slytherin wieder näher an sich heran und ignorierte dabei gekonnt die Hände in seinen Haaren, die ihn weiterhin wegzudrücken versuchten. Das konnte Draco aber lange probieren.  
Seine noch freie Hand derweil erkundete weiterhin den schlanken Körper des Slytherin, strich über die Beine nur um die Innenschenkel wieder hinaufzufahren.

„Ver... verdammt Potter. Du sollst das lassen. Nimm deine Hand da weg... nimm sie da weg, sag ich. Und... und ah... mach... mach das du hier weg kommst... verschwinde!" stotterte Draco panisch und zerrte verzweifelt an den schwarzen Haaren, in der Hoffnung Harry damit aufhalten zu können.  
Dieser knurrte nur erneut auf, drückte seine Zunge von unten gegen Dracos Glied, während sich seine Hand weiter nach vorne tastete. Denn obwohl der junge Malfoy schimpfte und zeterte, sah sein Gesicht keinesfalls so aus, als ob er wirklich wollen würde, das Harry aufhörte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich noch immer unbändige Lust wieder, sein Körper zitterte und Harry glaubte, das Herz des anderen aufgeregt pochen zu hören.  
Was auch immer Draco mit seiner Aufmüpfigkeit vertuschen wollte, im Augenblick war Harry das reichlich egal.  
Seine eigene Erregung drückte sich mittlerweile schon schmerzhaft gegen die Matratze und was auch immer den blonden Zauberer da gerade gebissen hatte, es sollte so schnell wie möglich wieder verduften.

Zaghaft strich er die Rundungen von Dracos Hintern nach, zumindest die, die er in Dracos momentaner Position erreichen konnte, seufzte zufrieden auf, als sein erster Finger zwischen die beiden Pobacken rutschte und sich langsam aber sicher den Weg zu Dracos Eingang bahnte.  
Nun gab es kein zurück mehr...

Leise schrie Draco auf, als Harrys Finger seinen Anus ertastet hatte und das Blut schoss ihm förmlich in die Wangen. Nicht nur, dass ihm das Ganze nun unglaublich peinlich war, so dass er am Liebsten in Erdboden versunken wäre... nein! Dieser olle Vibrator hatte wohl seine höchste Stufe erreicht und Draco beugte seinen Oberkörper keuchend nach vorne, während er seine Fersen in die Matratze drückte.  
Was war das nur für ein sadistisches Spiel?

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor bekam große Augen, als sein Finger etwas hartes ertastete, dass sich zu bewegen schien und ihm den Weg versperrte.  
Verdutzt löste er sich von Draco, schaute dem Slytherin zuerst in sein knallrotes Gesicht, ehe er seinen Blick weiter nach unten richtete.

Draco, der die Augen fest geschlossen hielt, konnte förmlich spüren, dass Harry ihn anstarrte und glaubte sich vorstellen zu können, wie Harry jetzt schaute, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen abzeichnete und der Gryffindor schallend anfing zu lachen.

Harry Potter hingegen war im ersten Moment einfach nur baff, als ihm klar wurde, was sich da unten so vehement bewegte, auch ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, er schmunzelte sogar, doch lachen tat er nicht. Statt dessen drückte er Dracos Kopf etwas nach oben und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Wenn er jetzt loslachte, würde er alles zerstören und auch, wenn er Draco gerne ärgerte, so war das in diesem Augenblick äußerst unangebracht, sofern Harry ihr kleines Spiel noch weiterführen wollte.

Der junge Malfoyspross jedoch getraute sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, erst als er Harrys Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte, schaffte er es, verwundert zu blinzeln. Was war denn jetzt? Potter lachte ihn nicht aus, neckte ihn nicht, zog ihn nicht damit auf?

„Hast du dich etwa deswegen so gesträubt?" War alles, was er zu hören bekam, kein Gelächter, keine strafenden Bemerkungen. Potter war wohl wirklich zu sehr Gryffindor, um diese Situation schamlos auszunutzen. Zumindest so auszunutzen, um Draco eins für all seine Gemeinheiten auszuwischen. Denn für alles andere, war Harry ganz und gar nicht zu sehr Gryffindor, das würde der junge Slytherin früher oder später wohl noch selbst herausfinden.

Zaghaft nickte Draco, konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen vor lauter Scham brannten.  
Erneut gluckste Harry leise, hatte sich so etwas schon fast gedacht. Er streckte sich ein wenig und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Dracos Stirn.  
„Du kleiner Trottel!" war alles, was er dazu sagte, ehe er den Slytherin wieder auf das Bett und an sich drückte. Er erhielt darauf nur ein leises Schnauben, denn ein Malfoy ließ sich nicht wehrlos als Trottel beschimpfen. Vielleicht ging er nicht ganz so vehement darauf ein, wie er es normalerweise tun würde, doch das war in diesem Augenblick wohl nur mehr als verständlich.

Doch auch für Harry war dies keine bekannte Situation. Auch der Retter der Zaubererwelt wusste nicht so recht, was nun zu tun war. Aber für Draco war es sicher noch viel ungewohnter und mit Sicherheit auch äußerst unangenehm. Wer lag schon gerne von seinem angeblichen Erzfeind in einer solch prikären Lage nackt auf dem Bett? Harry würde es sicher nicht so angenehm finden und auch der junge Slytherin war ungewohnt kleinlaut.  
Doch nur weil Draco momentan schüchtern und ein wenig verschreckt war, war das für Harry James Potter noch lange kein Grund so einfach nicht aufgeben. Jetzt war die Katze sowieso aus dem Sack, Draco war das ganze ohnehin unangenehm, da war es nun unnötig aufzuhören. Es würde ja dennoch unangenehm bleiben, dann konnte Harry jetzt wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass er das ganze früher oder später mit etwas angenehmen verband.

Einfühlsam begann er Dracos Hals entlang zu küssen, strich mit den Fingerkuppen die linke Körperseite hinunter und genoss das leichte Zittern, dass er so durch den Körper des Blonden jagte.  
Er küsste sich eine Spur bis zum Schlüsselbein und dann wieder hinauf zum Ohrläppchen, knabberte spielerisch daran herum.  
Es schien Draco zu gefallen, denn er konnte den heißen Atem stoßweise auf seiner Haut fühlen und auch die kleinen niedlichen Laute, die dem blonden Jungen hin und wieder entschwanden, konnte er ganz genau vernehmen.  
Zwar lag der Slytherin noch immer recht regungslos und verkrampft im Bett, doch das würde Harry schon noch zu ändern wissen.

Vielleicht war ein wenig Necken dafür ja doch nicht so unangebracht. Hier überrumpelte wohl gerade der Slytherin den Gryffindor in ihm... wieso sollte er auch immer so artig sein?

„Aber wenn du mich das nächste Mal so sehr willst, dann zeig es mir und experimentiere nicht mit irgendwelchen Dingen herum..." flüsterte der Gryffindor und der junge Malfoy glaubte das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Ja, Potter schien sich noch immer innerlich über Dracos momentane Misslage zu amüsieren, aber wirklich zeigen tat er es nicht. Doch Draco war lange genug Harrys Feind gewesen, um ihn in- und auswendig zu kennen.  
Blöder Potter, darüber machte man sich doch nicht lustig...

Dracos Wangen wurde um noch eine Nuance röter und beschämt drehte er das Gesicht zur Seite.  
Ihm war die ganze Sache immer noch äußerst unangenehm, doch momentan konnte er nichts daran ändern. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab in der Nähe, um Harrys Gedächtnis zu löschen und außerdem... außerdem kam er so der Erlösung endlich sehr nahe. Natürlich der Erlösung von diesem schrecklichen Teil in seinem Inneren, von was denn sonst? Hatte hier jetzt irgend jemand an etwas anderes gedacht? Falls ja, konnte der junge Slytherin ihm gerne einen der unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzen... hier ging es einzig und allein darum... dieses schreckliche Teil aus seinem Körper zu entfernen.

Und wenn Potter nicht gleich weitermachte, würde Draco ihm mal eindeutig die Leviten lesen. Es war äußerst unangebracht einen Malfoy so lange warten zu lassen.  
Mieser Potter... wenn er nicht so niedlich aussehen würde, so verdammt heiß und appetitlich, dann hätte Draco ihm schon längst den wunderschönen Hals umgedreht.

Harry, der von den wüsten Gedanken seines blonden Schönlings nicht wirklich etwas mitbekam, musste leise lachen, denn die wütenden Blicke aus den silbernen Augen bewiesen ihm, dass er drauf und dran war, den jungen Malfoy endlich aus der Reserve zu locken und das wurde auch Zeit.  
Immerhin hatte Harry wirklich keine Lust, hier alles alleine zu tun, während Draco stocksteif da lag, bei seiner gedanklichen Wortwahl musste Harry leise Glucksen. Ja, steif traf es ausgezeichnet...

Aber es war wirklich besser, wenn Draco etwas mitspielte, das würde es für sie beide etwas angenehmer gestalten. Immerhin wollte er seinen kleinen Slytherin auch zu nichts zwingen, was dieser vielleicht nicht mochte. Und das ließ sich doch viel besser bemerken, wenn beide an dem kleinen Techtelmechtel beteiligt waren.

Zaghaft zog er an einer der Brustwarzen, kratze sanft darüber und schaute dem Slytherin dabei vollkommen unschuldig in die Augen. Wie weit er Draco wohl noch weiter reizen musste, bis dieser sich endlich regte?  
Nun, er würde es herausfinden!


	6. Annährungen und mehr

Draco erzitterte unter der sanften Berührung und keuchte erneut leise auf. „Ver... verdammt Potter... was... was machst du da?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme, denn er hatte gehofft, es würde weiter gehen. Stattdessen lag Harry noch an derselben Stelle wie vorhin und erweckte nicht den geringsten Anschein, das Spielchen, welches er begonnen hatte, fortzuführen. Stattdessen schien er weiter dieses Wischiwaschi-Getue hier zu bevorzugen, was Draco momentan überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte.

Schmusen konnten sie ja nun wirklich zu jeder Zeit, Draco hatte sicher nichts dagegen... ähm... natürlich nur, sofern es sich... irgendwann, irgendwie wieder ergeben sollte... nur einmal angenommen...

Aber momentan brauchte er Hilfe und zwar dringend, immerhin hatte er ein ernsthaftes Problem! Und Potter hatte doch behauptet, dass er ihm dabei helfen wollte. Beziehungsweise hatte er ja doch angedeutet, dass er das nächste Mal lieber zu ihm kommen sollte, bevor er wieder einen Vibrator benutzen sollte – wobei Draco noch immer vehement bestritt, dieses... dieses Ding überhaupt in die Hand genommen zu haben. Woher sollte er denn bitteschön wissen, wie das da hin gelangt ist, wo es nun letzten Endes war? Nur weil es sein Hintern war in dem der Vibrator steckte, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er auf diese Frage eine Antwort hatte. War er denn allwissend?

Mit Sicherheit nicht!

Zwar war er Draco Lucius Malfoy und hatte meist die gleiche Punktzahl in den Prüfungen, wie die olle Granger, in Zaubertränke machte ihm dafür so schnell keiner was vor, doch hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er auf jede Frage eine Antwort hatte.

Und dieser momentane Umstand seiner... nun... wie umschrieb er das am Besten?

Der Umstand, nein, Umstand war nicht das richtige Wort. Die verfängliche Lage, in der er sich befand, die konnte er sich einfach nicht erklären. Er sollte auf Partys nicht immer so viel trinken, das war einfach nicht gut für sein Gedächtnis.

Nun, eine Erkenntnis, die ihn leider ein wenig spät traf, aber für die nächste Party würde er dies beherzigen. Doch nun wieder zu den eigentlich wichtigen Tatsachen.

Also... er hatte einen Vibrator in seinem Allerwertesten, den er alleine nicht los wurde.

Harry Potter lag hier in seinem Bett und war die einzige verdammte Person auf diesem Planeten, die ihm helfen konnte.

Aber anstatt ihm zu helfen, schien Potter es viel amüsanter zu finden, ihn, den armen unschuldigen, leidenden Slytherin noch ein wenig zu quälen. Eine nicht gerade vorteilhafte Seite, die er an dem Gryffindor da feststellen musste. Das musste er ihm irgendwann einmal austreiben...

Zuerst jedoch... wie bekam er Harry dazu, endlich das zu tun was Draco der Erlösung endlich näher brachte?

Betteln? Nein, das war unter der Würde eines Malfoys.

Lieb Bitten? Hm... nur äußerst ungerne, aber diese Option konnte man ja dennoch offen halten.

Befehlen? Uh ja... das wäre ganz nach Dracos Geschmack, nur ob Harry da so mitspielen würde? Da war sich der Slytherin nicht so wirklich sicher... er hatte da doch leichte Bedenken... immerhin sprachen wir hier über Harry James Potter, der ließ sich wohl nur ungerne was befehlen!

Hm... was blieb denn da noch? Wie konnte er Harry nur davon überzeugen sich wieder um den kleinen Draco zu kümmern?

Vielleicht... vielleicht konnte er ihn ja etwas animieren?

Ja, animieren klang toll... nur, wie sollte er das anstellen? Wie konnte Mann einen Harry Potter animieren?

Nun ja, so ganz schwer konnte das ja nicht sein, sonst würde besagter Gryffindor ja wohl kaum in Dracos Bett liegen und... ungezogene Dinge mit ihm anstellen wollen. Nun war einzig die Frage, wie man den anderen dazu bekam, dass er weitermachte?

Nervös zupfte Draco an Harrys Hemdkragen und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Das war wirklich schwer, immerhin kannte er sich mit solchen Situationen ja nicht wirklich aus und er wollte ja auch nichts falsch machen. Hiervon hing schließlich einiges ab... wenn Harry einfach ging dann...

Aber wenn Draco nun gar nichts tat, vielleicht ging er dann auch, weil ihm das alles hier zu langweilig wurde.

Wieso bei Salazar's langem Bart musste das alles so verdammt kompliziert sein?

Er seufzte leise auf, wobei das Seufzen eher nach einem verzweifelten Stöhnen klang; in dieser Situation ja kaum verwunderlich.

Seit wann verdammt war er solch ein Weichei? Sonst traute er sich doch auch immer viel mehr zu.

//Also Draco, jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein prüdes, schüchternes Mädchen. Du bist der Slytherinprinz verdammt und ein Malfoy noch dazu... das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Reiß dich zusammen und zeig Potter endlich, was er verpasst, wenn er nicht endlich mal in die Gänge kommt!//

Es sollte ja bekanntlich helfen, wenn man sich selbst Mut zu sprach und es musste einfach etwas geschehen.

Harry, der schon resignieren wollte und endlich weitermachen... immerhin war er auch nur ein Mann und Draco so vor sich liegen zu haben und ihn nicht zu berühren – zumindest nicht so richtig – das war die schwerste Prüfung, der er sich bisher hatte stellen müssen. Jedenfalls wollte er gerade aufgeben, als Draco ihn kurzerhand an seinem Hemd nach unten zog und seine Lippen fest auf die des Schwarzhaarigen presste.

Aufgeregt sog Harry die Luft durch die Nase ein und riss die Augen auf, erstaunt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel des Jüngeren. Nun, beschweren wollte er sich mit Sicherheit nicht... und warten musste er nun wohl auch nicht mehr. Da war sein Plan letzten Endes wohl doch aufgegangen.

Ein triumphales Funkeln blitzte durch Harrys grüne Smaragde, ehe er selbige schloss und sich auf den Kuss konzentrierte, dabei eifrig seine Finger über die glatte Haut unter sich gleiten ließ.

Das war doch tausendmal besser, als wenn er alles alleine tat. Ein wenig Initiative von Draco brachte diese ganze Sache auf ein neues Level. Und nun gab es kein Zurück mehr... Harry würde die Finger nicht mehr von seinem blonden Slytherin lassen können.

Eben dieser war nicht einmal ansatzweise so selbstsicher, wie ihn diese Kurzschlussreaktion aussehen ließ. Er war ein Nervenbündel, hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sein Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust und seine Finger versuchten zittrig die Knöpfe an Harrys Hemd zu öffnen, was sich leichter anhörte als es in Wahrheit war. Zumindest, wenn man gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und man selbst nicht so wirklich wusste, was in einen da gerade gefahren war.

Okay... er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Er hatte Harry geküsst...

Zumindest brachte ihm dieses Engagement das gewünschte Ergebnis, denn Harry kümmerte sich wieder ausgiebig um ihn und Draco konnte sich den geschickten Fingern nur keuchend entgegenstrecken.

Vielleicht sollte er mit seinen Händen die gleichen Dinge bei Harry machen, wie der Gryffindor es bei ihm tat. Immerhin gefiel es Draco außerordentlich gut. Also so falsch konnte das ja nicht sein.

Etwas unbeholfen zog er seinem Gegenüber das Hemd über den Kopf, die verdammten Knöpfe hatten einfach nicht nachgeben und das Hemd nicht weichen wollen.

Aber jetzt... ha... jetzt landete das olle Hemd in der Ecke. Das geschah ihm Recht. Was stellte es sich ihm, Draco Lucius Malfoy, auch einfach so in den Weg?

Fahrig leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen und ließ den Blick mehrmals über die entblößte Brust gleiten. Sie war breiter als seine... nun ja, Harry war ja auch etwas größer als er und hatte ein paar mehr Muskeln, wenn man das an dieser Stelle erwähnen durfte. Er sah einfach nur heiß aus, mit seiner leicht gebräunten Haut.

Ja, Draco hatte einen guten Geschmack bewiesen, als er sich in Harry verliebt hatte.

Der junge Gryffindor lächelte, als er eine unausgesprochene Zufriedenheit im Gesicht seines Gegenübers lesen konnte. Es schien Draco wohl zu gefallen, was er sah. Dann würde er sich ja keine Sorgen machen müssen, dass Draco ihn aus dem Zimmer schmiss, weil er nicht ansehnlich genug war. Immerhin hatte der blonde Zauberer mit Sicherheit ein gewisses Schönheitsideal, welches es einzuhalten galt.

Und augenscheinlich gehörte Harry zu der Art von Zauberern, die unter eben dieses Ideal fielen oder diesem zumindest ziemlich Nahe kamen.

Wobei... das hätte er sich ja eigentlich schon zuvor denken können, immerhin hatte Draco an ihn gedacht, während er vorhin beschäftigt gewesen war. Jedoch war Harrys Ego nun einmal nicht das Größte in dieser Beziehung und eine solche kleine Bestätigung war dann doch Balsam auf Harrys Seele und eine Stärkung für seinen Mut. Nun konnte er sich getrost wieder den wichtigen Dingen in dieser Stunde widmen und küsste sich Dracos Brust entlang.

Auf ein langes Vorspiel hatte er nun so langsam keine Lust mehr, zumal sie ja schon etwas damit beschäftigt gewesen waren sich gegenseitig heiß zu machen. Und das waren sie beide mittlerweile eindeutig. Harry glaubte, jede weitere Sekunde verbrennen zu müssen, denn sein Blut schien zu kochen und er konnte die angestaute Hitze in seinen Lenden brodeln spüren.

Nein, jetzt wollte er nicht mehr warten.

Und auch Draco schien zu dieser Überzeugung gelangt zu sein. Zuerst hatte das Hemd weichen müssen und nun zerrte er heftig an der Hose. Er war mutiger geworden, was wohl auch daran lag, dass seine innere Begierde und die unbändige Lust nach Harry seine Sinne benebelten und ihn nicht mehr klar denken ließen. Und von Scham war auch keine Spur. Der Gryffindor wusste nun über alle Peinlichkeiten bescheid, die der Slytherin zu verbergen versucht hatte, also gab es nichts mehr zu verstecken. Und Draco wollte verdammt nochmal, dass Harry tat, was ein Harry James Potter nun einmal mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Nun, diese ungestüme Art, welche Draco nun an den Tag legte, könnte unter anderem auch durch das stetige Vibrieren in seinem Hinter hervorgerufen worden sein. Doch... das war ja im Augenblich wahrhaftig keineswegs von Belang. Ihm war einfach viel zu heiß um noch über andere Dinge nachdenken zu können. Auch, wenn er das noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gekonnt hatte, so war jetzt alles wie weggeblasen.

Im Augenblick zählte einzig nur, dass diese olle Hose zusah, dass sie Land gewann und Potter endlich begriff, dass er ihn hier nicht verhätscheln sondern rannehmen sollte. War das denn zu viel verlangt?

Leise knurrte er auf, als Harry sich anstatt weiter nach unten, wieder etwas nach oben bewegte. Mit lustverhangenen Augen sah er ihn an und legte die Hände auf Harrys Wangen.

„Jetzt hör... hör mir genau... genau zu... ngh... Potter. Entweder du machst end... ah... endlich, wofür du hier bist und wonach wir uns beide... ngh... verzehren. Oder... oder ich tret dir in den... deinen knackigen Hintern... nein... ich... ich fluch dich und deinen sexy Körper in das nächste Jahrtausend und... und Severus Snape als Bestrafung gleich hinterher. Also... über... überleg, was dir lieber ist. Aber überleg ja nicht... ah... nicht zulange..." keuchte Draco aufgebracht und es schien fast so, als würde er gedanklich schon einmal alle Flüche durchgehen, derer er sich momentan noch zu erinnern vermochte.

Der bedrohte Gryffindor, im ersten Augenblick doch ein wenig schockiert, fing sich binnen weniger Sekunden wieder und lächelte verschmitzt, als die Worte zu seinem Verstand durchsickerten. Da hatte es wohl jemand genauso eilig und nötig, wie auch er. Und sein kleiner scheuer Slytherin hatte seine Schüchternheit endlich vollkommen über Bord geworfen. Demnach musste er sich also wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten, wenn der andere schon so verzweifelt war, dass er sich zu solch charmanten Drohungen hinreißen ließ.

Nun, das ließ Mann sich ja nicht zweimal sagen, dass er endlich das tun durfte, was er wollte. Also würde er auch nachgeben, so gezwungener Maßen natürlich.

Lächelnd drückte er seine Lippen auf die rosigen Gegenstücke des Slytherins, ehe er zärtlich mit dem Daumen darüber strich.

„Nun, wenn du mich so lieb bittest, dann kann ich doch nicht nein sagen. Also, dann mach ich jetzt weiter... aber... sag mir Bescheid, wenn dir irgendetwas nicht gefällt, ja?"

Ein wenig Unsicherheit schwang in Harrys Stimme mit, immerhin war er nun wirklich kein absoluter Experte auf diesem Gebiet. Aber er würde sich die größte Mühe geben Draco den Himmel auf Erden zu bereiten. Das musste ihm einfach gelingen.

Draco nickte automatisch, ihm war augenblicklich vollkommen gleichgültig, welche Worte da gerade Harrys Mund verließen, solange er nicht aufstand und ging. Aber... allem Anschein nach hatte der Retter der Zaubererwelt das nicht vor... also musste Draco sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als auf Harrys Lippen, seinen Berührungen und seinen Körper. Er erzitterte, als er Harrys Lippen auf den eigenen spürte und seufzte glücklich in den Kuss hinein. Dann konnte es ja jetzt weiter gehen. Er hatte nur ein ganz klein wenig den Slytherin raushängen lassen müssen und schon tanzte der junge Gryffindor mehr oder minder nach seiner Pfeife. So gehörte sich das schließlich ja auch.

Harry selbst sah das vermutlich ein wenig anders, wenn er wüsste, was Draco gerade dachte. Doch selbst dann würde er nicht mit dem blonden Engel darüber streiten, immerhin kam er seinem Wunsch, mit Draco zusammen zu sein, endlich verdammt nahe. Da wollte er sich beim Zieleinlauf doch nicht selbst ein Bein stellen.

Ihre Streitereien mussten einfach außerhalb dieses Bettes bleiben, momentan zählte einfach nur das Hier und Jetzt.

Nun galt es, alles zu erkunden, was unter den schweren Schulroben normalerweise verborgen lag. Und so wanderte Harry wieder nach unten, küsste den flachen Bauch hinab, nicht mehr gewillt noch länger zu warten. Sie hatten genug Zeit verschwendet, jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen um seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen.

Sanft drückte er seine Zunge gegen die feuchte Spitze, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte und genoss das laute Stöhnen, das daraufhin von Dracos Lippen perlte. Das hatte ihm ja vorhin schon sehr gut gefallen und Harry würde jetzt mal schauen, wie ausdauernd der junge Slytherin war. Harry für seinen Teil wollte und konnte nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Dracos Lenden zitterten und er drängte sich der warmen Höhle unnachgiebig entgegen. Das war ein verdammt geiles Gefühl, welches Harry ihm gerade bescherte. So etwas hatte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausmalen können. Das hier war besser als alles, was er bisher in seiner Phantasie durchgespielt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass jeder den er kannte so auf Sex stand, wenn schon der Anfang so aufregend war.

Harry, durch Dracos Stöhnen noch mutiger geworden, nahm das Glied des Slytherin nun vollends in den Mund, bewegte den Kopf etwas vor und zurück und drückte seine Zunge fest gegen den glühenden Schaft. Ein wenig zog er sich zurück, als Draco heißer aufschrie und sich ihm noch weiter entgegen drückte. Schließlich hielt er den blonden Zauberer an den Hüften fest und drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze. So schnell musste es ja nun auch wieder nicht gehen... solch ein ungezogener Slytherin aber auch. Dem sollte er vielleicht ein paar Manieren beibringen... später!

Unruhig warf Draco den Kopf hin und her. Er hielt es kaum noch aus, so fest auf die Matratze gedrückt und zur Bewegungslosigkeit verbannt worden zu sein. Fahrig fuhr er mit zittrigen Händen durch die schwarzen Haare, zupfte an verschiedenen Strähnen, dieses Mal jedoch nicht um den jungen Gryffindor von da unten wegzuziehen sondern um ihn ja nicht entkommen zu lassen.

Er sollte weitermachen und ja nie wieder aufhören, zumindest nicht allzu schnell. Dieser verführerische Potter mit diesem sündigen Mund der ihm mit den vom Quidditchspielen leicht angerauten Händen heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wie hatte er nur ohne ihn leben können?

Der junge Gryffindor dachte auch nicht daran aufzuhören, stattdessen bemühte er sich noch mehr um den blonden Slytherin. Er wollte ihm seinen Höhepunkt schenken.

Er kratzte mit seinen Zähnen über den pulsierenden Schaft und tippte mit der Zunge erneut gegen die Eichel. Er zog die Vorhaut ein wenig zurück nur um sanft gegen die darunter gelegene Haut zu pusten. Da war er doch mal gespannt, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde.

Laut stöhnte der blonde Zauberer auf, Harrys Berührungen trieben ihn schier in den Wahnsinn. Wo hatte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor das alles nur gelernt? Verdammt war der gut...

So ein geschickter, heißer Löwe, wie gut dass er sich seinen Gryffindor ausgewählt hatte und dieser auch endlich bei ihm war. Wenn sie vielleicht noch länger gewartet hätten, vielleicht hätte Harry sich dann für jemand anderen interessiert? Doch nun hatte er ihn für sich und das hieß, sie könnten diese tollen Dinge hier ruhig öfter machen. Immerhin verführte Harry ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst und darin war er außerordentlich begabt.

Der als begabt betitelte Gryffindor machte ein paar Schluckbewegungen um seinen Slytherin endlich über die Klippe zu befördern. Er wollte doch, dass Draco zu seinem Höhepunkt kam. Und dieser schien wirklich nicht mehr allzu weit davon entfernt zu sein, denn er konnte fühlen, wie der Körper unter ihm immer heftiger erzitterte.

Draco zerrte etwas schroff an den Haaren des anderen und bog seinen Rücken durch, zumindest soweit wie er konnte. Immerhin hielt Harry ihn noch immer fest. Er stöhnte unablässig, schnappte nach Luft und fühlte seinen Höhepunkt heran rollen. Die Hitze, die sich in seinem Unterkörper gesammelt hatte, war kurz davor ihn zu verbrennen. Ihm war doch so verdammt heiß...

Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Haut gebildet und er setzte sich etwas auf, beugte sich über Harry soweit es ihm möglich war und krallte mit einer Hand über Harrys Rücken.

„Potter... ah... ah... Harry... ich... ich ngh... kann nicht mehr..." keuchte er verzweifelt. Er wollte Harry nicht erschrecken und auch zu nichts zwingen. Es war sicher besser, wenn er den jungen Gryffindor vorwarnte, nicht dass Harry etwas tun musste, was er nicht wollte.

Doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ignorierte die Warnung des Jüngeren, saugte weiter an der Erregung des blonden Schönlings. Ihn störte es schon nicht, wenn der andere nun kam, immerhin war es genau das was Harry hatte erreichen wollen. Er intensivierte seine Bemühungen stattdessen sogar noch ein wenig. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über die Hoden des anderen, fuhr weiter nach unten bis er das vibrierende Etwas in Dracos Hintern erreichte. Vorsichtig versuchte er es hinauszuziehen, stutzte jedoch als sich der Vibrator nicht bewegen ließ, zumindest nicht in die Richtung, die Harry bevorzugte. Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und hätte am Liebsten gleich mal nachgeschaut, was da unten los war, doch würde Draco ihm dafür vermutlich eigenhändig den Kopf abreißen.

Vielleicht konnte man das Teil ja auch nur nicht entfernen solange es lief... nun ja, darum würde er sich in der Halbzeit kümmern. Die momentane Situation kam ihm ja nun auch nicht wirklich ungelegen. Zwar hatte er sich ihr kleines Zwischenspiel etwas anders vorgestellt, aber man musste eben mit den Karten spielen, die man ausgeteilt bekam.

Eilig änderte er seine Taktik und begann den Vibrator wieder in Draco hineinzudrücken um ihn sogleich wieder so weit zurück zu ziehen, wie er konnte. Suchend drückte er ihn ein wenig nach oben, drehte ihn und hoffte, dass er bald diesen Punkt fand, der Draco Sterne sehen ließ.

Und tatsächlich versuchte Draco sich noch enger an Harry zu drücken und klammerte sich fest an den Gryffindor, schrie... nein, brüllte schon fast, als der Vibrator den G-Punkt in seinem Körper streifte.

Und ab da passierte alles ganz schnell.

Fest kniff der blonde Zauberer seine Augen zusammen, als ein heißer Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Seine Muskeln zogen sich krampfartig zusammen und Harry glaubte dass Draco ihm gerade ein Büschel Haare ausgerissen hatte. Dies schien der blonde Zauberer jedoch nicht zu bemerken.

Dieser stöhnte atemlos, drückte sein Gesicht in den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen und sog gierig dessen Duft ein.

„Harry... ah... Harry, Harry!" klang es schon schier verzweifelt als Draco mit Harrys Namen auf den Lippen kam. Erschöpft ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und versuchte verzweifelt seine Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff zu füllen.

Bei Merlins gekräuseltem Bart; was verdammt war DAS? Das war... das war das genialste... das tollste... das... das unbeschreiblichste was er in seinem Leben erlebt hatte.

Was Harry James Potter mit seiner Zunge, seinen Zähnen, seinem Mund und seinen Händen anstellen konnte, war einfach unglaublich.

Wer beim großen Salazar Slytherin hatte ihm das beigebracht?

So fühlte sich das also an, wenn man einen richtigen Orgasmus bekam? Das war tausendmal besser als wenn er es sich selbst machte, das war ja nicht zu vergleichen... Harry war ja ein richtiges Genie in Sachen Bettspielereien, das musste Draco ihm neidlos zugestehen.

Harry schluckte derweil alles, was Draco ihm geschenkt hatte, entließ das erschlaffte Glied aus seinem Mund und robbte wieder etwas nach oben, blickte dem blonden Engel in sein entspanntes Gesicht. Zumindest insoweit, wie es ihm möglich war, denn Draco versteckte seine wunderschönen Augen hinter seiner Hand.

Zärtlich strich Harry ein paar der verschwitzten Strähnen aus Dracos Stirn, ließ es sich dabei nicht nehmen über die leicht geröteten Lippen zu tupfen, die noch immer vor Erregung bebten.

Er sah ein wenig erschöpft aus, aber noch nicht total fertig. Eine weitere Runde würde er sicher durchstehen. Aber vorerst würde ihm eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnen. Deshalb legte er sich an Dracos Seite, küsste den schlanken Hals entlang, während seine Finger über die elfenbeinfarbene Haut tänzelten.

Ein kleines Päuschen hatte er sich verdient, aber diese Pause würde auch nicht ewig dauern. Immerhin war Harry noch nicht auf seine Kosten gekommen – wobei dies natürlich keine besondere Priorität besaß, aber es sollte dennoch angedacht werden.

Die Finger konnte er trotzdem nicht von seinem Slytherin lassen. Aber das musste er ja auch nicht, solange er nicht allzu viel von dem anderen forderte. Immerhin wirkte Draco wirklich ein wenig erschöpft. Sein Atem ging noch immer ziemlich schnell und die Lippen schienen auch ziemlich trocken.

Er sollte den blonden Jungen vielleicht noch ein wenig schonen, zumindest einige Augenblicke.

Draco hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen und zitterte leicht. Endlich glomm die Hitze in seinem Inneren ein wenig ab und er konnte auch endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, der sich nicht um Sex drehte.

Nun ja, zumindest nicht ausschließlich nur um Sex.

So ganz konnte man das in dieser Situation nun wirklich nicht ganz unterbinden und es war ihm somit auch nicht zu verdenken, dass seine Gedanken sich auch weiterhin um die Liebesspiele mit Harry drehten. Aber es war zumindest nicht mehr der Hauptteil seiner Gedanken!

Aber wenn man das Bett mit einem solchen Leckerbissen teilte, wie Harry einer war, dann konnte man es schließlich nicht so ganz kontrollieren an was man so dachte.

Seufzend drehte Draco sich ein wenig zur Seite und öffnete vorsichtig eines seiner Augen, musterte Harry eingehend.

Hier lag er nun, Harry James Potter, wahrhaftig in seinem Bett, dem Bett von Draco Lucius Malfoy. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, fast hätte er das alles nur für einen Traum gehalten.

Doch nein, Harry lag wirklich in seinem Bett und seine Hände fuhren zärtlich über den Bauch des Slytherin. Das war wirklich besser, als er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte.

Ob Harry das Ganze nun auch fortführen würde? Und würde er noch weiter gehen wollen, als bis zum Schluss. Immerhin... immerhin war der Gryffindor ja noch nicht einmal gekommen, zumindest hatte Draco es nicht mitbekommen!

Da würde Harry doch sicher noch... zumindest wäre es denkbar, dass Harry noch einmal richtig Sex mit ihm haben wollte. Also nicht nur diesen Softi-Sex, sondern vielleicht... nein! Hoffentlich würde er Draco sogar noch richtig durchnehmen. Immerhin war es das, was der blonde Zauberer sich unter anderem wünschte.

Vielleicht war das der erste Schritt der ihn dahin führte, dass sie sich näher kamen. Also so richtig näher kamen, nicht nur in der sexuellen Hinsicht. Es könnte ruhig mehr daraus entstehen, immerhin hatte der junge Slytherin sein Herz schon seit längerem an den Gryffindor verloren. Demnach wäre es doch nur gerecht, wenn es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht anders ergehen würde, zumindest wäre dies für Draco nur von Vorteil.

Schließlich würde er seinen Liebsten dann nie wieder missen müssen. Doch sollte er wirklich darauf hoffen? Zwar war es genau das, was Draco sich wünschte, doch so, wie alles bisher gelaufen war, war dies doch relativ unwahrscheinlich.

Seufzend zwirbelte Draco eine dunkle Haarsträhne zwischen seinen Fingern und erntete einen verwirrten Blick seitens des Gryffindors.

„Ist etwas? Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen? Ich... ich..." durchbrach Harry als erster die Stille, betrachtete den Jüngeren unsicher und stockte. Dabei hatte er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben. Was würde er sich für Vorwürfe machen, wenn es dem Slytherin überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Er hätte auf Draco eingehen sollen, dann hätte er sicher gewusst, was falsch gelaufen war.

Verdammt, wieso hatte er das nicht gemacht?

Draco blinzelte ein wenig verwundert. Was hatte Harry da gerade gefragt?

Ihm? Das ganze nicht gefallen?

„Ich... sag mal, bist du denn verrückt? Natürlich hat mir das gefallen, das war das Beste, das Genialste, das Atemberaubendste... das... ich meine... ähm es war ganz gut Potter. Du... du musst dir da wirklich keine Gedanken machen!" nuschelte Draco und zupfte verlegen an seinen eigenen Haaren herum. Da hätte er sich aber fast um Kopf und Kragen geredet. Was würde Harry nur sagen, wenn er Dracos wahre Gefühle für ihn herausfand. Vielleicht würde ihn das verscheuchen oder gar dazu bewegen ihn damit aufzuziehen.

Er musste vorsichtig sein mit allem, was er sagte, immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren und er musste darauf aufpassen, dass Harry ihm nicht das Herz zerbrach. Das würde er nicht überleben.

Harry hingegen war die Nervosität des blonden Engels keineswegs entgangen, ebenso nicht die Worte, die dem anderen aus dem Mund entwichen waren. Und obwohl Draco wirklich versucht hatte sich die größte Mühe zu geben, war Harry der Sinn eben dieser Worte nicht verschlossen geblieben. Er hatte es sehr wohl verstanden, zumindest glaubte er den gesamten Zusammenhang erfasst zu haben.

Da war Draco wohl nicht ganz so kalt geblieben, wie er gerade den Anschein zu erwecken versuchte. Ob er ihm das jetzt unter die Nasen reiben sollte?

Nein, lieber nicht. Das würde wohl zu sehr am Ego des Slytherin kratzen. Nun, dann würde er es vorerst einfach gekonnt überspielen!

„Oh... na dann..." murmelte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und versuchte dabei ein wenig bedrückt zu wirken. Ein wenig weich konnte er ihn dennoch kochen. „Also... war es... ganz... okay?"

Unruhig kaute Draco auf der Lippe herum. Hatte er Harry nun etwa wirklich traurig gemacht? Bei Merlin, das hatte er nun auch wieder nicht gewollt. Das musste er wieder ändern... vielleicht musste er seine Laune etwas aufpuschen.

„Nun ja... es... es war mehr als okay!"

„Nur mehr als okay?" wieder ein betrübter Augenaufschlag und Draco seufzte frustriert auf. Blöder Potter! Wie schwer der nur immer von Begriff war…

„Es war sehr gut, okay? Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Ich habe noch nie etwas Besseres erlebt, aber jetzt halt ja die Klappe und sag ja nichts dazu!" platzte es aus dem jungen Slytherin heraus und er strich sich genervt mit der Hand über die Augen, rieb sich kurz die Nasenwurzel. So, jetzt hatte Potter hoffentlich das was er wollte und war zufrieden.

Und tatsächlich zauberte sich derweil ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, ein sehr breites Lächeln. So hatte er seine Worte doch bekommen, ohne Draco darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sie zuvor sehr wohl verstanden hatte. Nun, Draco schien jetzt wieder fit zu sein, dann konnten sie ja die nächste Runde starten.

Schnurrend rollte sich Harry über den Jüngeren und sah ihm tief in die silbernen Augen. „Sehr gut? Nun, das klingt ja gleich viel besser. Das beste was du je erlebt hast? Das wage ich aber zu bezweifeln... aber... vielleicht können wir diesen Abend wirklich zu dem besten machen, den du je erlebt hast. Was meinst du?"


	7. Endlich am Ziel?

So, für alle die sich gewundert hatten, wohin das 7. Kapitel gestern verschwunden war: Ich hatte es gelöscht.

Ich hatte beim drüber lesen noch einige Fehler gefunden und habe noch einige Textstellen ausgebessert. Ich hoffe, dass jetzt alles passt. Falls nicht, muss die Korrektur einen Monat warten ^^°

Ich habe diesen Teil innerhalb der letzten drei Tage jetzt mindestens drei Mal gelesen und das fällt mir sehr schwer, da ich genau weiß, was wo stehen sollen und ich daher immer nur flüchtig drüber lese. Es ist einfach, wenn ich die Story nach einem Monat mit etwas Abstand betrachte.

Also, wenn ihr Fehler findet oder Anmerkungen habt, ich bin für jegliche Kritik offen… aber die Verbesserung wird wie gesagt leider etwas warten müssen…

Aber etwas Gutes soll euch die Korrektur auch bringen (immerhin habe ich das Kapitel nun von 17 Seiten auf 14 verkürzt…). Heute Abend werde ich das letzte Kapitel hochladen. Denn es ist so gut wie fertig… dann fehlt nur noch das Zusatzkapitel, dann ist diese Story abgeschlossen.

Aber jetzt erst einmal viel Vergnügen beim 7. Kapitel.

Vorsichtig drückte er sein Knie gegen den Schoß des Jüngeren und bewegte es ein wenig im Kreis. Er würde Draco schon wieder heiß machen. Und das dürfte doch nicht allzu schwer sein, denn schließlich war der blonde Slytherin scharf auf ihn.

Schlagartig schoss das Blut in Dracos Schoß und er konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper auf Harry reagierte. Es machte ihn heiß, doch er war ein unsicher. Also wollte Harry wirklich sofort weiter machen?

Nicht, dass Draco ihr Liebesspiel nicht fortführen wollte, im Gegenteil! Er war schon ganz versessen darauf, weiterzumachen und konnte es kaum erwarten. Und dennoch, ein wenig Unsicherheit blieb einfach, denn Draco wusste nicht genau, wie es nun weitergehen sollte... momentan war er irgendwie besonders unsicher bei allem, was Harry betraf,

Den eigentlichen Ablauf kannte er sehr wohl, der nun folgen würde… aber er konnte wirklich nicht von sich behaupten, ein Experte in Sachen Sex zu sein. Da würde es ihm doch wohl erlaubt sein, dass sein Herz nicht nur vor Erregung so schnell und aufgeregt schlug. Harry auf der anderen Seite schien keineswegs so… unbeholfen. Er schien sich seiner Sache absolut sicher und genau diese Sicherheit des Gryffindors sollte ihn doch beruhigen.

Wieso nur, tat sie es dann nicht?

Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er viel zu viel Panik davor hatte, dass er was falsch machen konnte.

Hey, er war schließlich auch nur ein Malfoy und diese waren eben erpicht darauf, alles immer vollkommen richtig zu machen. Ein Malfoy machte nun einmal ungerne nur halbe Sachen!

Und wenn er schon mit Harry schlafen wollte, dann sollte es ihnen bei Salazars tropfenden Zauberkessel auch beiden gefallen!

Ein Kniff in seine linke Brustwarze riss den jungen Slytherin aus seinen Gedanken und zwei smaragdgrüne Augen blickten ihm schmollend entgegen. „Draco, was soll denn das? Wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, dann sag es einfach. Aber mich zu ignorieren ist nun wirklich nicht die feine englische Art. Ich brauche mir hier keine Mühe geben, wenn du sowieso nicht willst..." murrte der Gryffindor und schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor.

Da hatte er sich nun wirklich Mühe gegeben um Draco zu verführen, hatte ihn gestreichelt und geküsst, doch der Jüngere hatte keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt, schien ganz in Gedanken. Bei Merlin, wieso war er nur so ungeschickt bei diesen Dingen. Jeder andere Liebhaber hätte es sehr wohl geschafft, dass Draco keine Sekunde hätte an etwas anderes denken können als an Sex. Und was konnte Harry? Nichts... er war nicht wütend, zumindest nicht auf Draco sonder eher auf sich selbst.

Dennoch hatte er sich ein wenig mehr Enthusiasmus seitens des Malfyosprosses erwartet.

Reumütig schaute der Blonde ihn an und lächelte etwas verlegen, so, als hätte er selbst nicht bemerkt, dass er ganz und gar nicht bei der Sache gewesen war.

„Ich... es tut mir Leid Ha... Ähm... Potter. Ich... nein... ich meine vielleicht... ich... ach vergiss es, Potter." Nuschelte Draco etwas verlegen, ehe er mit seinem typischen Slytheringrinsen Harry keck entgegenblickte. Es war nicht an der Zeit, um zu zweifeln, im Gegenteil! Es war Zeit, Taten sprechen zu lassen oder zumindest dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry sich seiner vollsten Aufmerksamkeit gewiss war. Aber er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn er diese Worte Harry liebevoll ins Ohr flüstern würde. Nein, das wäre unmalfoyhaft… er hatte einen anderen Plan.

„Aber sag mal, Potter? Wann genau habe ich behauptet, dass ich keine Lust mehr habe?" murmelte Draco und zwirbelte verspielte eine schwarze Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Fingern. „Weißt du, daran kann ich mich gar nicht entsinnen? Vorhin schienst du keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben, mich bei der Stange zu halten. Also, streng dich einfach etwas mehr an, du mutiger Löwe. Das solltest du doch hinbekommen, oder etwa nicht? Du schreckst doch nicht etwa vor einer kleinen unschuldigen Schlange wie mir zurück?"

Ein verschmitztes Funkeln trat in Dracos Augen und Harry konnte die Herausforderung, die hinter den Worten steckte, sehr wohl heraus hören.

So ein ungezogenes Kerlchen, welches hier vor ihm lag. Da wagte es Draco doch tatsächlich, ihn herauszufordern und zu triezen.

Na, der würde ihn noch kennen lernen! Er würde Draco schon zeigen, wieviel Angst er wirklich vor ihm hatte... dieser freche Slytherin würde seine Worte noch bereuen! Dafür würde Harry schon sorgen.

Schließlich konnte er so etwas nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen. Egal ob nun ernst gemeint oder nur neckend gedacht, das war nicht von Belang. Nun würde Harry dafür sorgen, dass dieser freche Kerl hier nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Reden hatte.

„Ich und Angst? Und dann auch noch vor dir, Draco? Das ich nicht lache. Ich zeige dir aber nur allzu gerne, wer hier eigentlich Angst vor wem haben sollte… mal schauen, wie lange du es durchhältst, wenn ich dich bei der ‚Stange' halte." knurrte Harry warnend und schnappte sich die Hände des Slytherins, pinnte sie über dem Kopf des Blonden auf die Matratze. Stürmisch presste er seinen Mund auf Dracos und strich mit der Zunge über die noch immer leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Draco keine Zeit mehr zum Grübeln und frech sein hatte.

Im ersten Augenblick blinzelte Draco den Gryffindor ein wenig verwirrt an, ehe er innerlich breit grinste und sich darüber freute, dass sein Plan aufging. Ja, so lobte er sich das!

Potter war eigentlich sehr leicht zu beeinflussen. Das musste er sich merken. Wenn er etwas von ihm wollte, musste er nur etwas das Ego des jungen Gryffindors ankratzen und schon würde er alles bekommen, nach was es ihm gerade beliebte. Und momentan wollte er etwas ganz bestimmtes!

Zufrieden drückte er sich in die Kissen und genoss den stürmischen Kuss. Nur zu gerne öffnete er seine Lippen um der fremden Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Eng schmiegte er sich an den leicht gebräunten Körper und umschmeichelte unterdessen die Zungenspitze, die in seinen Mund vorgedrungen war.

Ja, genauso schmeckte Potter. Er würde nie wieder etwas schmecken, das ihn noch mehr verzauberte. Er konnte niemals genug von dem Retter der Zauberwelt haben.

Nur zu gerne hätte er die Arme um Harry geschlungen um ihn bei sich zu halten, doch er konnte seine Arme nicht bewegen. Frustriert jammerte er auf, versuchte noch einmal an den Armen zu ziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Wieso musste Potter auch stärker sein als er? Blöder süßer Potter!

Harry grinste triumphierend als er die Befreiungsversuche des blonden Zauberers bemerkte. Nun, da bereute jemand seine Worte vielleicht schon ein wenig, doch so schnell würde Harry ihn nun nicht mehr freilassen.

Er würde ihm schon zeigen, wie gut er ihn bei der Stange halten konnte, wie Draco es so passend ausgedrückt hatte. Schließlich galt es seinem Slytherin ja noch Manieren beizubringen.

Eine solche Unverfrorenheit seitens des Malfoysprosses durfte er nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen, sonst würde Draco noch glauben, dass er sich soetwas immer erlauben konnte. Aber das konnte sein blonder Engel schon gleich einmal vergessen. Das wäre ja noch schöner.

Leise murrte Harry bei diesem Gedanken auf und löste sich von Dracos verführerischen Lippen. Schon fast wehmütig blickte er auf den glänzenden Mund, denn er würde nur allzu gerne wieder einen Kuss darauf drücken. Doch konnte er sich nicht nur um Dracos Lippen kümmern, sonst würde er zu nichts anderem mehr kommen. Und es gab doch eigentlich noch viel mehr zu erkunden...

Auch Draco schien im ersten Moment nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass Harry den Kuss unterbrach. Er knurrte leise und seine Augen funkelten wütend.

Idiotischer Potter! Was schwirrte denn jetzt schon wieder in seinem Zottelkopf herum?

Zwar wollte auch Draco, dass es voran ging, doch im ersten Augenblick registrierte er nur, dass Harry sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

Wieso er das getan hatte, war ihm zunächst schleierhaft. Zumindest solange bis er Harrys heiße Lippen erneut spürte, dieses Mal jedoch an seinem Hals.

Er reckte den Kopf ein wenig und erzitterte, als sich die Zunge des Gryffindors langsam einen Weg zum Schlüsselbein des Blondschopfes suchte.

Nun war Draco mit einem Mal klar, was Harry vorhatte und nun sollte man mal ehrlich sein… wer konnte dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer da noch böse sein?

Ein heißeres Stöhnen entrang sich Dracos Kehle als sich Harrys Knie wieder gegen seinen Schoß drückte. Jedoch sehr vorsichtig! Nicht zu fest, aber auch keinesfalls zu locker, genau richtig eben!

Langsam baute sich die bekannte Hitze wieder in seinem Inneren auf und er konnte spüren, wie auch sein Glied auf die Bemühungen des Gryffindors reagierte. Er schloss die Augen und leckte sich über die zittrigen Lippen.

Er wollte alles spüren, fühlen und genießen. Harrys Zunge und Lippen, die ihn überall liebkosten, seinen warmen Körper, der sich gegen seinen eigenen presste, das Knie, welches ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb, der Vibrator, der…

Moment!

Da war nichts mehr, kein Vibrieren, kein Summen, rein gar nichts.

Das stetige Vibrieren, welches ihn noch vor einigen Minuten schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, blieb aus und ließ Draco trotz aller Liebkosungen verwundert die Augenbraue hochziehen.

Was war denn nun?

Unruhig bewegte er seinen Unterkörper, versehentlich traf er dabei Harrys Schoß, was diesen wiederum frustriert aufseufzen ließ. Er musste sich doch konzentrieren und das gelang ihm mit Sicherheit nicht, wenn Draco sich an ihm rieb. Wie sollte er denn da seine Gedanken beisammen halten?

Bei Merlins Bart, Harry war doch sowieso schon scharf genug, so dass es ihm selbst kaum möglich war, sich soweit zu bremsen um den Blonden nicht sofort zu vernaschen. Musste Draco dieses Verlangen dann auch noch intensivieren, indem er sich so aufreizend bewegte? Musste das denn wirklich sein?

„Was... was hast du denn Draco?" zischte Harry zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, es fiel ihm schwer, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Draco vernahm die Worte des Gryffindors nicht, er war mit seinen Gedanken an ganz anderer Stelle. Vielleicht konnte er dieses Ding ja endlich los werden! Das wollte er doch gleich mal probieren und zwar er und nicht Potter!

„Lass meine Hände los, Potter" murrte Draco und versuchte erneut sich von Harry zu lösen. Doch wie zu befürchten, schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige nur den Kopf und hielt den jungen Malfoy unnachgiebig fest.

„Vergiss es. Was ist denn los? Soll ich irgendetwas für dich machen?"

Dieses Mal hörte er Harrys Worte sehr genau, doch nur allzu gerne hätte er ihnen eine andere Bedeutung beigemessen. Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf Dracos Wangen, als er sich seiner Situation bewusst wurde. Zwar wusste Harry von diesem Ding in seinem Hintern, aber er redete nur ungerne mit ihm darüber. Doch es sah fast so aus, als würde Harry nicht nachgeben…

Blöder Potter! Das der aber auch so verdammt stur sein musste! Wer hatte ihm das beigebracht?

Unruhig kaute Draco auf seiner Lippe herum, wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte. Sollte er wirklich mit Harry reden und ihn darum bitten, dieses… dieses Ding zu entfernen?

Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Gryffindors verriet ihm, dass dieser noch immer fest entschlossen war, nicht klein bei zu geben. Er würde ihn nicht los lassen, was wiederum bedeutete, dass Draco ihn wahrhaftig darum bitten musste, ihm zu helfen…

Blöder, starrköpfiger, störrische Potter!

Nun gut, es musste sein, bevor das Ding wieder festsaß…

Draco atmete tief ein und zählte in Gedanken rückwärts.

//Drei… zwei… eins… los!//

„Nimmeinfachdasverdammtedingausmeinemhinternbevoresnichtmehrgeht!".So, nun hatte er es ausgesprochen. Ein Blick zu Harry verriet ihm, dass dieser kein Wort verstanden hatte, aber niemand hatte etwas davon gesagt, dass er es auch verstehen musste! Zufrieden seufzte Draco auf und hoffte, dass Harry ihn einfach los lassen würde, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne besagten Gryffindor gemacht. Denn dieser dachte nicht daran, Dracos Hände frei zu geben.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Harry, da er die Worte nicht wirklich auseinander pflücken konnte. Wie sollte er auch? Kein Mensch hätte das verstehen können…

War Draco etwa nervös? Er sah zumindest so aus. Aber wieso? Was hatte Draco denn bloß?

Der Blonde stöhnte genervt auf und hätte sich am liebsten die Hand vor die Augen geschlagen, vor lauter Frustration. Musste er das denn wirklich erneut sagen? Musste das wirklich sein?

Was war denn heute für ein Tag? Der „Bringen-wir-Draco-an-den-Rand-der-Verzweiflung-Tag"?

Er wollte das nicht noch einmal wiederholen müssen und dann auch noch so, dass dieser treudoofe Gryffindor es auch verstand.

Murrend versuchte er sich erneut zu befreien, doch Harrys Hände wichen kein Stück, hielten ihn weiterhin eisern fest. Draco wimmerte verzweifelt.

Jetzt musste er das tatsächlich noch einmal sagen… konnte nicht einfach die Decke einbrechen und ihn erschlagen?

Dummer Harry! Wieso war er nicht geschickt genug darin einen Sinn in Dracos Genuschel zu finden?

//Na toll, weil das alles nicht schon peinlich genug für mich ist... Nein, wieso denn auch? Ich habe ja jeden Tag einen Vibrator im Hintern, der sich nicht so einfach entfernen lässt, es sei denn, ich schlafe mit Harry Potter! Dem Jungen, mit dem ich mich seit wir uns kennen eigentlich nur gestritten habe. Ach ja, ist das Leben nicht wunderbar?// Selbstironie war etwas schönes, nur leider half sie dem blonden Slytherin im Moment kein Stück weiter. Deshalb ergab er sich letztlich in sein Schicksal.

//Also dann... auf in den Kampf!//

Kurz legte er die Lider über die silbernen Seelenspiegel und sammelte ein wenig Mut, denn den hatte er jetzt bitter nötig.

„Jetzt hör mir gut zu Potter, denn ich sag das nur einmal, nur ein einziges Mal. Also pass gefälligst auf und tu dann auch genau das, was ich dir sage. Ich werde es nicht wiederholen, verstanden?" Draco sah Harry eindringlich und in seiner Stimme schwang ein leicht drohender Unterton mit.

Immerhin würde er das ganze lieber selbst machen, doch er kam gegen den Gryffindor nicht an.

Und da Harry ihn hier zur Bewegungslosigkeit verbannt hatte, konnte er auch auf die Potterallüren sehr wohl verzichten. Er hatte keinerlei Lust, dieses Thema noch zehn Mal ansprechen oder durchkauen zu müssen. Es war auch so schon unangenehm genug und trieb Draco die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Es kostete ihn jede Menge Mut, das ganze noch einmal zu erwähnen und deshalb tat er es auch nur noch ein einziges Mal!

„Also Potter... ähm… Harry... du.. du weißt ja… also… nun ja, du weißt ja von dem Ding…"

Ein leises Räuspern durchdrang die Stille, ehe der Blonde verlegen weitersprach.

„ in... in meinem Hintern. Ich... nein, du... kannst du es... naja, ich will es da nicht mehr haben, verstehst du?" Er versuchte es Harry so verständlich wie möglich zu machen und hoffte inständig, die ganze Misere nicht aussprechen zu müssen. Das hier war schon peinlich genug. Er konnte Harry noch nicht einmal mehr ansehen…

Der junge Gryffindor musste seinerseits innerlich breit grinsen und konnte den Blick keine Sekunde von Draco lösen.

Kein Wunder, das Draco es nur genuschelt hatte, immerhin war es dem anderen schon äußerst unangenehm gewesen, als Harry den Vibrator entdeckt hatte.

Wenn es um diesen Vibrator ging, war Draco ganz und gar nicht so sehr Slytherin, wie er es sonst war. Schließlich konnte er das Kind, in diesem Fall eher den Vibrator, noch nicht einmal beim Namen nennen.

Nun war Harry auch plötzlich klar, warum Dracos Stimmung so schlagartig um geschwungen war und wieso er diese Sache zu gerne alleine erledigt hätte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick machte sich das schlechte Gewissen in Harry breit, doch er schüttelte es schnell wieder ab.

An seiner jetzigen Misere war der blonde Zauberer selbst Schuld. Hätte er Harry nicht so viel geärgert, müsste er nun nicht mit den Konsequenzen leben.

„Na gut... ich bin mal so frei und helfe dir!" gluckste der Gryffindor und seine grünen Augen funkelten belustigt. Natürlich würde er Draco helfen, aber vielleicht auf eine etwas andere Art als erwartet. Draco hatte schließlich nicht gesagt, wann genau, Harry den Vibrator entfernen sollte und auch nicht wie.

Unvorsichtiger Slytherin!

„Keine Sorge, Dray! Ich mach das schon. Aber eins solltest du dir für die Zukunft merken… wenn du mich das nächste Mal um etwas bittest, solltest du dich etwas präziser ausdrücken!"

Und schon war der Schwarzhaarige aus Dracos Blickfeld verschwunden. Doch Draco würde nie das breite Grinsen vergessen, welches Harrys Lippen bei diesen Worten geziert hatte.

Harry machte sich derweil auf den Weg, gurrend drückte er seine Brust gegen den Bauch des Slytherin und fuhr weiter daran hinab. Ein wenig wehmütig ließ er nun die Hände seines blonden Engels los, da er sonst nicht mehr weiter nach unten vordringen konnte. Doch er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Draco nicht auf falsche Gedanken kam…

Silberne Augen folgten unruhig Harrys Weg, was hatte dieser Gryffindor nur vor? Seine letzte Aussage gefiel Draco gar nicht. Zudem brauchte er wirklich lange, um dieses blöde Teil zu entfernen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm lieber etwas Dampf machen.

„Sag mal Potter? Bist du unterwegs eingeschlafen oder hast du dich verlaufen? Soll ich dir den Weg vielleicht aufmalen? Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann…" murmelte Draco und versuchte Harry etwas wegzudrücken. Er konnte das auch alleine.

Doch Harry warf ihm als Antwort nur einen warnenden Blick zu und knurrte leise. „Behalt deine Finger bei dir, oder ich suche meinen Zauberstab, verstanden?"

Eine sehr ernstgemeinte Drohung, denn Harry ließ sich nur ungerne stören. Doch Draco zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt. Was hatte er noch zu verlieren? Peinlicher konnte es sowieso nicht mehr werden… aber er konnte Harry sicher dazu bringen, sich zu beeilen.

„Dein Zauberstab? Also ich weiß genau, wo der ist, Potter!" säuselte Draco und streifte mit seinen Zehen lasziv über die Erregung des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieses Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen und auch, wenn Draco nicht geübt darin war, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er kein Talent dafür besaß.

Überrumpelt schnappte Harry nach Luft. Draco sollte lieber aufpassen, was er tat. Schlafende Hunde sollte man besser nicht wecken und hungrige Löwen vor allem nicht.

„Behalt deine Füße lieber bei dir, Draco, oder ich garantiere für nichts mehr!" zischte Harry, was Draco nur ein leises Lachen entlockte. „Will der böse Potter mir etwa drohen? Jetzt habe ich aber Angst!" kicherte er, doch Harry schaute ihn nur warnend an.

„Das solltest du auch, Dray. Das solltest du auch!"

Verwundert hob Draco eine Augenbraue, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm klar, WAS genau Harry damit meinte. Keuchend sank er auf die Matratze zurück und biss sich auf die Finger um das laute Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, welches sich seinen Weg aus seiner Kehle suchte.

Verdammt, was hatte dieser vermaledeite Gryffindor nur jetzt wieder vor?

Harry war während ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung nicht untätig gewesen und hatte seine Finger auf die Suche nach besagtem Störenfried geschickt. Schließlich hatte er ihn auch dort gefunden, wo er ihn das letzte Mal gespürt hatte.

Draco war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit Harry zu zanken, dass es ihm wohl gar nicht aufgefallen war, bis Harry den Vibrator, anstatt ihn zu entfernen, wieder in den anderen hineindrückte.

Na, dann würden sie doch mal schauen, wie lange Draco durchhielt.

Er grinste breit, als sich wieder eine dieser schlanken Hände in sein Haar verirrte und daran zog, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Er würde Draco ein wenig erziehen oder es zumindest versuchen. Sein kleiner Slytherin sollte nicht immer so vorlaut sein.

Draco drückte seine Füße in die Laken, fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand fahrig durchs Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte er Harry wirklich ein bisschen zu viel geärgert, denn das war keineswegs das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Und Harry dachte auch nicht daran, der Bitte des Slytherin gleich nachzukommen. Er sollte Draco ein wenig leiden. Und er setzte diese Idee auch sogleich in die Tat um, denn anstatt dem Slytherin seinen Höhepunkt zu schenken, hörte der junge Gryffindor einfach auf.

Er hörte mit allem auf, mit seinen Berührungen, seinen Bewegungen, nichts mehr geschah.

Draco, der nicht mehr viel Zuwendung gebraucht hätte, wimmerte frustriert auf. Seine lustverhangenen silbernen Seelenspiegel suchten nach Harry und sahen ihn fragend an, was diesem wiederum nur ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt!" hauchte er dem blonden Zauberer ins Ohr und ließ ihn erzittern. „Du solltest dir beim nächsten Mal gut überlegen, zu wem du so frech bist, verstanden?" ein zaghaftes Nicken war alles, was Harry zur Antwort bekam. Doch Harry bezweifelte, dass Draco seine Worte verstanden hatte. Vermutlich hätte er ihm auch sagen können, dass ihm Rosa stand, der junge Slytherin hätte auf jeden Fall zugestimmt.

Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, der Slytherin wäre ganz von Sinnen.

Er stöhnte und seufzte bei jeder noch so kleinen Zuwendung, streckte sich den Fingern des Älteren entgegen, nur darauf bedacht, noch mehr Berührungen zu erhaschen. Harry hatte ihn verrückt gemacht und es war mehr als nur grausam, ihm die Liebkosungen jetzt zu verwehren.

Mit zittrigen Fingern strich er über Harrys geschwollene Lippen und seine Augen flehten, nein bettelten förmlich um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

Und nach einigen Minuten, in denen der Gryffindor den Slytherin noch ein wenig hatte leiden lassen, gab er nach. Er hatte Draco nun wirklich lange genug gequält. Er sollte aufhören, bevor Draco noch völlig den Verstand verlor… sonst würde er ihr Spiel für heute beenden müssen und das wäre nur allzu Schade.

Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Vibrator und entfernte ihn ohne besondere Schwierigkeiten, was Draco ein Seufzen entlockte. Er wusste nicht ob er erleichtert oder frustriert sein sollte.

Harry war erleichtert, dass dieses Ding endlich fort war, es hatte ihm schließlich schon einmal die Tour vermasselt. Dieses längliche Teil, welches zu Harrys größter Verwunderung von der Form einem Quidditchbesen sehr ähnelte. Sachen gab es… aber das war nichts, was momentan von Belang war. Es gab wichtigere Dinge.

So legte er den Vibrator lieblos auf die Seite. Für heute hatte es genug angerichtet…

Mittlerweile hatte Draco sich dazu entschlossen, auch froh darüber zu sein, dass dieses Ding jetzt endlich verschwunden war. Doch im Gegensatz zu Potter schenkte er dem Teil keine weitere Beachtung. Und auch Harry sollte seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber anderen Dingen widmen und zwar schnell.

Und das tat der Gryffindor nun auch.

Doch auch Draco wollte nun nicht mehr untätig sein. Er wollte dem Gryffindor die gleichen Gefühle bescheren. Ob ihm das wohl gelang? Es gab vermutlich nur einen Weg um dies herauszufinden.

Harry, der gerade Dracos Bein entlang küsste, schaute ein wenig verwundert auf, als er die eleganten Finger des Malfoysprosses auf seiner Schulter spürte, welche zaghaft nach oben wanderten und dort die Konturen von Harrys Gesicht nachfuhren.

Zufrieden lächelnd saugte er sich an der hellen weichen Haut der Innenschenkel fest und hinterließ einen ziemlich ansehnlichen Knutschfleck. So wusste auch jeder, wem der blonde Slytherin ab jetzt gehörte und wer ihn berühren und verführen durfte. Nicht das es hier zu irgendwelchen Missverständnissen kam.

Draco seufzte leise, denn er ahnte, was Harry da auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte. Wie gut, dass es nur am Innenschenkel war. Denn er konnte sich Blaise Zabinis Grinsen schon vorstellen, wenn dieser den Knutschfleck entdeckte. Oh ja, das würde den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin mit Sicherheit amüsieren, doch das konnte sich der junge Malfoy sparen. Auf Blaises Neckereien hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Schließlich verwendete er seine Zeit lieber auf etwas sinnvolles, wie zum Beispiel darauf, seinen Gryffindor noch ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen. Das wäre ein Ziel, dass es zu verfolgen lohnte.

Nun noch neugieriger geworden wanderten Dracos schlanke Finger über den Kopf in Harrys Nacken und massierten sanft die weiche Haut. Er schloss zufrieden die Augen, als Harry einen Kuss auf den anderen Innenschenkel drückte und sich an Dracos Finger schmiegte.

Der Slytherin spürte die warme Haut unter seinen Händen. Es fühlte sich wahrlich gut an, diese leichte Hitze unter seinen Fingerkuppen zu fühlen, welche ein wunderbares Pendant zu seiner angenehmen Kühle war.

Harry genoss die leichte Kühle, welche die Hitze in seinem Inneren ein wenig linderte. Es störte ihn nicht, denn so konnte er sich noch länger mit Draco beschäftigen. Es gab schließlich noch einiges zu entdecken.

Und auch Draco war nicht minder neugierig, strich Harrys Nacken entlang und versuchte die Wirbelsäule nachzufahren, zumindest soweit, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne Harry von sich wegzuschieben. Er mochte den Gryffindor ganz in seiner Nähe haben und keine Sekunde missen müssen.

Die Haut unter seinen Händen war so geschmeidig, so wundervoll. Wie sollte er darauf auch nur eine Sekunde verzichten können? Oder gar auf Harry? Das schien fast schon unmöglich...

Auch Harry schien etwas Ähnliches zu denken, denn er drückte ohne Unterlass seine Lippen auf jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte. Der Slytherin berauschte seine Sinne. Wie hatte er nur jemals an jemand anderen denken können, als an Draco… doch, hatte er das überhaupt je getan?

Draco raubte ihm den Verstand und der junge Gryffindor konnte keinen Gedanken fassen, der sich nicht um den Slytherin drehte. Er konnte und durfte ihn einfach nicht mehr verlieren… und das würde auch nie geschehen.

Knurrend biss Harry dem jungen Malfoy in den Bauch, als er daran dachte, Draco verlieren zu können. Jedoch war er trotz der dunklen Gedanken umsichtig genug, nicht allzu fest zuzubeißen. Schließlich wollte er dem Eisprinzen der Slytherin nicht wirklich weh tun. Denn das würde Harry sich nie verzeihen können.

Der Slytherin war im ersten Moment jedoch etwas erschrocken über den Biss, krallte seine Finger in die warme Haut des Gryffindors und fiepte leise durch die Nase.

Was war denn das? Wieso wurde er denn gebissen? Schließlich hatte er nichts falsch gemacht. Da war wohl jemand ein klein wenig übermütig…

Tse, so ein ungezogener Potter, wer hatte ihm so etwas nur beigebracht? Ein Gryffindor sollte solche Dinge eigentlich nicht kennen. Das würde er ihm heimzahlen, denn einen Malfoy erschrak man nicht!

Harry spürte, dass sich der blonde Slytherin ein wenig verspannte und schaute reumütig auf. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Ob er Draco vielleicht doch weh getan hatte? Schuld plagte das Gewissen des Gryffindors und ließ ihn beruhigend über Dracos Beine streicheln. Er sollte wirklich aufpassen, was er tat... nicht das er seinen Slytherin verletzte. Das würde ihm Draco mit Sicherheit nicht allzu schnell verzeihen.

Er drückte einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf die malträtierte Stelle und hoffte, dass es damit wieder besser war. Denn ihm fiel sonst nicht viel ein, was er jetzt als Entschädigung zu tun vermochte.

Draco sah das hingegen ein klein wenig anders. Wenn Harry spielen wollte, dann würden sie jetzt auch ein wenig spielen, aber dieses Mal nach seinen eigenen Regeln. Was Potter konnte, das konnte Draco schon lange…

Er war zwar noch immer nicht der Mutigste auf diesem Gebiet, aber Potter musste noch lange nicht glauben, dass er sich deshalb alles erlauben durfte.

Dracos Hände huschten flink und von Harry vollkommen unbemerkt zu dessen Vorderseite und machten sich an der breiten Brust des Schwarzhaarigen zu schaffen. Er kratzte über die gebräunte Haut, kniff in die harten Brustwarzen und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern. Er war zwar darauf bedacht, Harry nicht zu verletzen, aber er machte es dennoch so, dass es Harry unmöglich war, es nicht zu bemerken.

Und tatsächlich drückte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Schopf in Dracos Bauch und versuchte sich gleichzeitig den kosenden Händen zu entziehen und sich ihnen entgegen zu drücken. Draco grinste zufrieden… sein Ablenkungsmanöver war perfekt angelaufen.

Für Harry lief das nun aber ganz und gar nicht mehr nach Plan. Sein blonder Engel hatte wohl seine diabolische Seite entdeckt. Denn auch, wenn Draco nicht sehr viel machte, so reichte es aus, um Harrys Verstand lahm zu legen und die lodernde Hitze in seinem Körper noch mehr anzufachen.

Und der kleine teuflische Slytherin war noch lange nicht fertig.

Flink robbte er unter Harry hervor, die lähmende Hitze, die von seinen Gedanken und Gliedern vor kurzem noch Besitz ergriffen hatte, verdrängte er für einige Augenblicke. Es war nur wichtiger, Harry zu erziehen, denn der Gryffindor nahm sich Dinge heraus, die Draco keinesfalls gutheißen konnte.

Genießend kratzte er über Harrys Rücken und ließ seinen Fingern die Zähne folgen und mit Genugtuung vernahm er ein lautes Stöhnen. Also konnte er dem Schwarzhaarigen die gleichen Geräusche entlocken, wie dieser es bei ihm selbst zu tun vermochte.

Interessant!

Ob er Harry James Potter wohl ebenso um den Verstand bringen konnte?

Harrys Körper zitterte, sein Atem raste und es war ihm kaum noch möglich sich zurückzuhalten. Wenn Draco so weitermachte, dann würde er schneller wieder unter Harry auf der Matratze liegen, als er Quidditch sagen konnte. Doch dem blonden Slytherin schien das gleichgültig zu sein, vermutlich war er sich dessen noch nicht einmal bewusst.

Zwar wollte Draco auch, dass ihr kleines Techtelmechtel schnell voranschritt, doch ein wenig Strafe musste schon sein, nachdem was Harry sich heute schon alles mit ihm geleistet hatte. Er bezog sich dabei nicht nur ausschließlich auf den Biss.

Jedoch fiel es ihm außerordentlich schwer, das stetige Ziehen zu ignorieren, das jedes Mal seinen Körper durchzog, wenn Harrys Stöhnen an seine Ohren drang.

Er hielt das nicht mehr lange aus, aber er musste es auskosten, solange es ihm möglich war. Denn zum ersten Mal heute hatte er die Oberhand gewonnen…

Neugierig, aber keinesfalls schüchtern setzten seine Hände ihren Weg, den gesamten Körper des Gryffindors entlang, fort, über die runden Pobacken, zwischen die Schenkel, bis sie letztlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Fest kniff Harry die Augen zusammen, als er Dracos Finger an seiner Erektion fühlte und drückte seine Stirn gegen die Matratze. Er hörte das Blut laut in seinen Ohren rauschen und konnte spüren, wie sich das Pochen in seinem Glied über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Der Slytherin schien seine Unsicherheit irgendwo zwischen Nacken und Hintern verloren zu haben, was Harry natürlich keinesfalls missfiel. Doch machte es seinen Plan zu Nichte.

Dem kleinen blonden Teufel in Engelsgestalt gefiel das raue Stöhnen, dass er dem Retter der Zaubererwelt entlockte ungemein und er versuchte ihm noch weitere zu entlocken.

Er ließ seine Finger über den Schaft hinweg zur Eichel wandern und drückte zunächst vorsichtig dann immer fordernder gegen die feuchte Spitze. Und tatsächlich perlte erneut ein lautes Stöhnen von Harrys Lippen. Draco gluckste leise und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys Rücken um keinen dieser Laute zu versäumen.

„Na Potter, wer muss jetzt Angst vor wem haben?" fragte er neckend, während seiner Finger die Vorhaut ein wenig zurückzogen.

Oh ja, das gefiel ihm. Kein Wunder, dass Harry ihn gerne quälte, wenn das bei ihm genauso aussah. Es war ein delikates Schauspiel dabei zuzusehen, wie sich der andere vor Erregung unter seinen Fingern wand, das musste er zugeben.

Und nur zu gerne hätte er es noch weiter verfolgt, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Harry Potter gemacht.

Dieser, schier verrückt vor Erregung wollte sich Draco so keine weitere Sekunde mehr Preis geben.

Kurzerhand ergriff Harry Draco an den Fußgelenken und zog ihn wieder rittlings auf die Laken. Er wollte nicht mehr untätig sein, das passte nicht zu ihm.

Und noch ehe der junge Slytherin verstand, was geschehen war und sich retten konnte, saß Harry schon auf ihm drauf.

„So, so! Du wolltest also spielen, Draco?! Na, dann spielen wir jetzt aber richtig! Und sage nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Wer mit dem Feuer spielt, muss nun einmal auch damit rechnen, dass er sich verbrennen kann." Zischte Harry und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, was leichter gesagt als getan war. Sein Körper brannte vor Verlangen und einzig Draco vermochte diese Gier in ihm zu stillen.

Harry presste seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers und ein feuriger Kuss entbrannte zwischen ihnen. Nach Halt suchend schlang Draco seine Arme um den Gryffindor, glaubte sich sonst in diesem Kuss zu verlieren. Er brauchte ihn und das am besten gleich.

Flehend drückte er sein Becken etwas nach oben, versuchte so Harry daran zu erinnern, dass nicht nur seine Lippen nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangten.

Aber der Gryffindor hatte dies keineswegs vergessen, aber er wollte die Geschwindigkeit bestimmen, mit der sie jetzt voranschritten. Deshalb drückte er das Becken des Blonden wieder auf die Matratze und strafte Draco mit einem zarten Biss in die Lippe. Doch Draco wollte nicht mehr langsam machen, stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Potter… jetzt… ah… jetzt zier dich... ngh… zier dich nicht so. Ich… ich weiß… ah… schon, worauf ich mich… ngh… einlasse. Wenn du~uh… ngh… ah… a… aber nicht gleich weiter… weiter machst, da… dann verspreche… ah… ich dir, dass… dass ich da raus gehe und den nä… nächstbesten Schüler… ah… Schüler vernaschen werde…" Dracos Stimme zitterte und es war kaum denkbar, dass er den Weg bis zur Tür überhaupt schaffen würde, so wie seine Knie zitterten. Aber das war nicht von Belang, den auch Harry konnte kaum noch eine Sekunde länger ohne Draco sein. Zwar wollte er die Geschwindigkeit bestimmen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es im Schneckentempo vorangehen musste…

Noch ein letzter Kuss, dann war Harry auch schon wieder zwischen Dracos Beinen verschwunden. Er legte die Hände in Dracos Kniekehlen und drückte diese behutsam nach oben, so dass er einen besseren Blick auf den Hintern des Jüngeren hatte. Der rosafarbene Muskelring, der sich ihm zeigte, war schon leicht geweitet. Nun... dann musste er sich diesbezüglich ja nicht mehr allzu viele Sorgen machen. Hungrig leckte er sich über die Lippen. Also konnte er weitermachen…

Heftig schnappte Draco nach Luft, als er etwas Feuchtes an seinem Eingang spürte und mit einem Mal war alles um sie herum vergessen. Der Gryffindor trieb ihn schon mit Küssen und Berührungen in den Wahnsinn, wie sollte es dann erst werden, wenn er von innen berührte? Schon einzig der Gedanke daran trieb Draco heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Er schloss die Augen um Harrys Berührungen noch intensiver zu spüren. Es war so atemberaubend, so unglaublich, was der andere mit ihm anstellte und er wollte mehr davon.

Da er keine Gegenwehr von Draco bekam, wagte sich Harry weiter vor und stieß mit seiner Zunge durch den Muskelring und tastete vorsichtig das Innere ab. Er ließ seiner Zunge einen Finger folgen und stieß vorsichtig in die glühende Hitze, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr…

Draco stöhnte laut und drückte sich gierig der Zunge und dem Finger entgegen. Ihm war so unglaublich heiß und er glaubte jetzt schon schier verglühen zu müssen und dabei hatte Harry gerade erst losgelegt.

Verdammt nochmal, was Potter hier nur für grandiose Dinge mit ihm anstellte.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war erleichtert, als sich der blonde Zauberer ihm entgegen drückte und erhöhte seine Bemühungen noch. Er begann die Stöße des Fingers mit der Zunge zu imitieren während seine freie Hand über Dracos Glied strich und es umgarnte.

Fest drückte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf die feuchte Spitze und grinste innerlich, als Draco heißer aufschrie und mit den Fingern über den Rücken des Gryffindors kratze. Das würde deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, doch war das beiden vollkommen egal. Im Augenblick gab es so vieles, was wichtiger war.

Unruhig warf Draco den Kopf hin und her, spreizte die Beine ein wenig weiter und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er Harry zu sich ziehen und hungrig küssen oder ihn noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken.

Als sich dann auch noch die Hand des Gryffindor um Dracos Erektion schloss und einen stetigen Rhythmus aufzubauen begann, war es erneut um den Slytherin geschehen.

Wimmernd zerrte Draco an den schwarzen Haaren und versuchte den Älteren nach oben zu ziehen um ihn zu küssen und endlich vollends in sich zu spüren. Doch Harry brummte nur, schüttelte den Kopf und stieß etwas fester mit dem Finger in den Jüngeren, führte schließlich auch noch einen zweiten Finger ein.

Zwar war er nicht darauf bedacht, dass alles allzu lange hinauszögern, doch er wollte sich auch nicht hetzen lassen. Immerhin sollten sie es beide genießen können. Und momentan genoss er Dracos Anblick in vollen Zügen.

Der blonde Zauberer stöhnte laut und biss sich auf die Finger als er bemerkte, dass Harry nicht zu ihm kommen würde. Stattdessen schien er den jungen Slytherin eher total wahnsinnig machen zu wollen.

Die Finger, die seine Prostata immer wieder streiften, trieben ihn zur Verzweiflung und er konnte keine Sekunde mehr ruhig auf den Laken liegen. Er bog seinen Rücken durch und krallte sich an den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen fest.

„Ngh... Harry... bitte... mach... weiter... ah... weiter... ich… ich kann nicht… ngh… so… hah… heiß…" keuchte er abgehackt. Wie konnte Harry nur so ruhig bleiben?

Seufzend zog Harry seine Zunge zurück und schaute den blonden Zauberer forschend an. Da konnte es wohl jemand kaum noch erwarten... nun, dann würde er ihn auch nicht mehr allzu lange warten lassen.

Ein dritter Finger gesellte sich zu den anderen in Dracos Innerstes und Harry spreizte sie um zu sehen, wie gut der Andere vorbereitet war.

Zufrieden leckte er mit der Zunge über Dracos Hoden und die gesamte Länge seines Gliedes entlang, hörte die leisen Seufzer und das kehlige Stöhnen, die wie Balsam auf seiner Seele waren. Es ermutigte ihn und ließ ihn sich Dinge trauen, die er sonst nicht versuchen würde.

Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte mittlerweile Dracos blasse Haut. Wieso war ihm so verdammt heiß? Er konnte kaum noch Atmen und seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der vor ihm lag. Harry war so talentiert und seine Zunge geschickt, so wie sie gerade seine Eichel umschmeichelte, die Spitze neckte. Ein leichtes Zittern erfasst den Körper des Malfoysprosses als die Zähne des anderen über die Haut ratzte, ehe Harry sich von Dracos Glied löste, nur um noch einmal dagegen zu pusten.

Erregt schloss Draco die Augen und stieß die Luft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, sein Puls war vermutlich noch nicht einmal mehr messbar, so sehr raste er. Alles an was er noch denken konnte war Harry, Harry und noch einmal Harry.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor füllte sein gesamtes Denken aus. Draco war froh, dass es so gekommen war, denn er konnte auf diese sündigen Lippen nicht mehr verzichten, die seinen Atem gerade zum stocken brachten. Sein geschickter Mund jagte ihm Blitze der Erregung durch den Körper. Er wollte und brauchte Harry.

Dieser hatte mittlerweile den Bauchnabel des blonden Engels erreicht. Er tauchte mit seiner Zunge quälend langsam in die kleine Vertiefung, umspielte sie und saugt sich kurz daran fest, nur um eine dunkle Verfärbung daran zu hinterlassen, als er sich wieder von der etwas salzig schmeckenden Haut löste.

Oh ja, er würde seinen Weg markieren, den er gegangen war. Alles war sein, niemand sollte es mehr wagen, den jungen Slytherin zu berühren.

Schnurrend leckte er den Bauch entlang, über die helle Brust und kam nicht umhin noch einmal in eine der harten Knospen zu kneifen. Er liebte diese leisen Seufzer, die er Draco zu entlocken vermochte... Draco hatte eine solch wundervolle Stimme, wieso war ihm das denn nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen?

Draco wusste jetzt schon, dass wenn sie heute hier fertig waren, er für die restliche Zeit für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war. Jetzt schon war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er gar seinen Namen richtig buchstabieren konnte. Wie hieß er denn nur noch einmal? Oh je, er konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern.

Aber er wusste wenigstens noch, dass er einen Namen besaß... irgendeinen. Der einzige Name, an den er sich momentan noch entsinnen konnte, war der Name von Harry!

Der Schwarzhaarige war derweil am Hals des blonden Schönlings angekommen und verteilte eifrig Küsse auf der schneeweißen Haut.

Er war wie im Rausch, war süchtig und er würde nie wieder von ihm ablassen können, zu sehr genoss er die Laute und die warme Haut unter ihm. Dieser sündige Körper... dieser sündige Slytherin. Er hatte ihn verhext, eindeutig!

Auch Draco konnte von seinem gebräunten Gegenüber nicht genug bekommen und endlich war Harrys Gesicht auch wieder nah genug, so dass er seine Lippen auf die Stirn pressen konnte. Er kam diesem unglaublich sündigen Mund immer näher, nach dem er sich verzehrte. Jedoch... verzehrte er sich auch nach einigem mehr und er hoffte inständig, es bald zu bekommen.

Einladend schlang er die Beine um Harrys Hüften und drängte ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen.

Denn ein erregter Malfoy war nicht minder freizügig wie ein anderer Zauberer. Zwar hatte man Draco gelehrt, seine Gefühle nicht offen zu zeigen, aber niemand hatte von einem solchen Moment gesprochen. Und augenblicklich wäre es doch äußerst unangebracht noch immer den unnahbaren Prinzen zu spielen. Oh nein, damit würde sich Draco ja selbst ins Aus manövrieren und das wäre doch wahrlich unaussprechlich dumm.

Lieber wollte er, dass sein Gryffindor ihn endlich vernaschte und durch eine solch offensichtliche Einladung war es Harry kaum möglich dies misszuverstehen.

Und Harry verstand auf Anhieb, was Draco ihm damit sagen wollte. Er konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sich der feste Hintern des blonden Zauberers gegen seine Hüften drückte. Da schien es wohl jemand außerordentlich eilig zu haben. Und wieso sollte er dann noch warten? Dieser sündige kleine Slytherin würde nun auf seine Kosten kommen.

„Hm… magst… magst du ah… magst du noch mehr von mir haben, Dray?" fragte Harry zwischen mehreren Küssen. Seine Stimme zitterte vor lauter Erregung und spiegelte seine Gefühlsregungen wieder. Er konnte die Antwort auf seine Frage in den silbernen Augen des Slytherins lesen ohne dass dieser etwas sagen musste.

Dennoch nickte Draco zaghaft mit dem Kopf und drückte seine Wange in die warme Hand des Schwarzhaarigen. Sein Herz pochte noch immer laut in seiner Brust. Er war noch immer erregt und dies würde sich wohl solange nicht legen, bis er vollkommen ausgelaugt auf der Matratze lag und Harry ebenso ausgelaugt direkt neben ihm.

Und sie waren drauf und ran, dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Harry schob sein Becken ein wenig vor, sodass sein Glied gegen den Eingang des Blondschopfes stieß. Liebevoll sah ihm in die silbernen Augen und streichelte zärtlich über dessen Wange.

„Aber ver… versprich mir… ah… Wenn… wenn dir etwas weh tut… ngh…dann… dann sag bescheid, ja?" sagte er leise und gab dem Jüngeren einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Wieder ein leichtes Nicken, was dem Gryffindor als Zustimmung ausreichte.

Zaghaft drückte Harry sein Becken gegen den Blondschopf und begann langsam damit, in Draco einzudringen.

Ein elektrisierender Schauer durchflutete ihn und er stöhnte auf, als sich die heiße Enge um ihn schloss. Draco war eng, das hatte er gar nicht erwartet und für einen kurzen Moment wagte Harry nicht weiter vorzudringen.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl mit Draco so vereint zu sein und Harry wollte es solange auskosten, wie es ihm möglich war. Es war noch tausendmal besser als er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen jemals ausgemalt hatte.

Bei Merlins Spitzhut, wie sollte er sich da nur lange genug zurückhalten können, bis Draco sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte? Denn das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und das leise Wimmern seitens des Slytherin waren ihm nicht entgangen. Nun musste er es langsam angehen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel… er durfte nichts überstürzen.

Scharf zog der blonde Zauberer die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und verspannte sich, als Harry langsam in ihn drang. Es war ein zunächst sehr unangenehmes Gefühl für ihn. Wie konnten Blaise und Seamus darauf nur so abfahren? Das war ihm schleierhaft… naja, nicht ganz.

Die ganzen Sachen davor waren unglaublich gewesen und mit Sicherheit etwas, das Harry jederzeit wieder mit ihm machen durfte. Aber das hier? Was war daran so toll?

Er konnte es nicht verstehen und wusste auch nicht, ob er so lange warten wollte, bis er es verstand. Ob sich das überhaupt noch ändern oder gar verbessern würde?! Er hoffte es… ihm und Harry zu liebe. Denn er würde den Schwarzhaarigen nur äußerst ungern enttäuschen und von sich stoßen wollen. Harry hatte sich bisher sehr viel Mühe gegeben und er schien sich auch auf diesen Teil ihres Liebesspiels zu freuen.

Nun ja, vielleicht würde er einfach noch ein wenig abwarten. Wer wusste es schon, womöglich wurde es ja tatsächlich noch besser.

Sex wurde sicher nicht umsonst als die schönste Sache der Welt bezeichnet.

Harry, dem Dracos Schmerz nicht verborgen geblieben war, überlegte, wie er dem anderen helfen konnte.

Aufmunternd strich er dem Slytherin einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn erneut zärtlich auf die Nase. Er konnte nur versuchen, ihn abzulenken oder zu beruhigen, sodass er sich wieder etwas entspannte. Entspannen musste sich Draco aber schon selbst, doch dann würden auch die Schmerzen verschwinden.

„Dray… hey! Lass… lass dich fallen! Es wird besser ngh… ver… vertrau mir!" flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr, wobei es Harry schwer viel, einen verständlichen Satz zu formulieren.

Der blonde Zauberer hatte sich zu sehr verkrampft, diese Enge war eine schiere Folter für Harry. Das der Slytherin aber auch nicht locker lassen wollte…

Draco hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte sich auf Harrys Lippen und Hände zu konzentrieren, die ihn küssten und beruhigend streichelten. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie über seinen Bauch und daran hinab glitten. Doch wo waren die Hitze hin und die wirren Gedanken?

Die Worte des Gryffindors vernahm er nur am Rande und auch, wenn er sie wahrnahm, ihr Sinn erschloss sich dem jungen Malfoy nicht.

Wie sollte er sich denn so entspannen? Hatte Harry einen Knall? Ob der schon einmal in Dracos Situation gewesen war? Draco bezweifelte es stark und momentan konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, sich jemals wieder entspannen zu können. Er verstand auch gar nicht, was das nun hiermit zu tun haben sollte, verdammt.

Wo waren nur diese Gefühlsstürme hin, die ihn vorhin fast um den Verstand gebracht hatten. Draco vermisste sie, denn sie ließen ihn vergessen…

Harry dachte angestrengt über eine Lösung ihres kleinen Problems nach und tatsächlich fiel ihm etwas ein, etwas, dass ihm das Lächeln wieder zurück auf die Lippen zauberte. Wenn das nicht half, dann wollte er nicht mehr Harry James Potter heißen.

„Pst… ah… ganz… ganz ruhig. Gleich… wird es wieder… ah… besser." Flüsterte er dem blonden Zauberer ins Ohr und saugte sich für einen winzigen Augenblick an dessen Ohrläppchen fest. Das wohlige Schauern, welches Dracos Körper darauf hin kurz durchfuhr blieb dem Stolz der Zaubererwelt nicht verborgen. Es war also noch nicht alles verloren und offensichtlich würde es wohl doch leichter sein als gedacht, Draco wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen küsste sich Harry seinen Weg vom Ohrläppchen hinab zu diesem ansehnlichen schlanken Hals, welchen Draco ihm freizügig darbot.

Wer konnte bei einem solchen Angebot denn schon widerstehen?

Zunächst vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder drückte Harry seine Lippen auf die weiche Haut, saugt sich daran fest, wohlwissend, dass er auch hier seine Spuren hinterlassen würde.

Der junge Malfoy konzentrierte sich gänzlich auf Harrys Lippen, erschauerte immer wieder wenn Harry neben seinen Lippen ebenfalls seine Zähne zum Einsatz brachte.

Nein, Draco Lucius Malfoy stand sicherlich nicht auf Schmerzen, aber hatte irgendwer überhaupt eine Ahnung wie berauschend das Gefühl sein konnte, wenn Harry James Potter einem neckend in den Hals biss.

Bei Salazar… es machte ihn verrückt.

Durch Harrys kleine Bissattacken abgelenkt, konnte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Plan weiter verfolgen und so schloss sich zunächst von Draco unbemerkt seine linke Hand sich um dessen Erregung. Oh ja, er würde ihn ablenken, mit Sicherheit!

Neckend kratzte er mit den Fingernägeln den pulsierenden Schaft entlang und drückte gegen die feuchte Spitze. Harrys grüne Augen leuchteten auf, als sich das erste Stöhnen wieder von Dracos Lippen löste und ihm somit zeigte, dass dieser Weg der richtige war.

Er konnte fühlen, wie Dracos Schenkel immer wieder leicht erzitterten und der blonde Zauberer sich langsam entspannte. Heute Nacht würde er Draco zu seinem Eigentum machen, dass stand fest.

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen löste sich Harry von der mittlerweile rotgefärbten Haut und betrachtete für einen kurzen Moment den anderen Zauberer.

Dracos Atem begann sich wieder zu beschleunigen. Die rosigen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet um die Lungen mit lebenswichtigem Sauerstoff zu versorgen und um Dracos Begierde freien Lauf zu lassen.

Immer wieder stöhnte er auf und auch Harrys Namen fand immer häufiger den Weg aus diesem süßen Mund. Draco räkelte sich unter seinem Eroberer und fast schon um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd drückte er sein Becken ein wenig nach oben.

Dies wiederum ließ Harry heißer aufkeuchen, denn dadurch war er tiefer in diese heiße Enge geglitten und er wusste nicht mehr, wie er sich jetzt noch beherrschen sollte. Doch musste er das überhaupt noch?

In Dracos Antlitz war kein Anzeichen für Schmerz mehr zu finden. Seine Wangen glühten und seine Augen schienen vor fiebriger Lust wie flüssiges Silber. Draco sah nicht aus, als wolle er noch aufhören, stattdessen verlangte sein Körper nach mehr. Das wiederum kam Harry sehr entgegen…

Vorsichtig begann er sich in dem Jüngeren zu bewegen, stieß zunächst nur vorsichtig in ihn um ihm noch eine kleine Schonfrist zu gewähren. Doch das war nicht nach Dracos Geschmack. Die Schmerzen hatte er schon längst vergessen und nun wollte er seine Lust nicht mehr zügeln.

Hungrig geworden leckte er sich über die Lippen und sah Harry unter halbgeschlossen Lidern gierig an. Er brauchte mehr von Harry, wieso wollte dieser närrische Gryffindor ihm diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Was sollte er mit diesen zaghaften Versuchen ihn zu befriedigen anfangen?

Bei Merlin, damit könnte Potter noch nicht einmal einen Teddybären in höchste Ekstase versetzen. Ein leises Knurren entfloh seiner Kehle als sich Draco mit seinen Händen abstütze um sich noch näher an Harry zu drücken. Er war verdammt nochmal weder aus Zucker noch aus Glas! Er wollte hier und jetzt gevögelt werden und zwar von dem Retter der Zaubererwelt persönlich.

Und Harry sollte das jetzt verdammt nochmal auch tun, sonst würde Draco ihn auffressen…

Verwunderung machte sich in Harrys Augen breit, als sich Draco begierig gegen ihn drückte. Dass sein süßer, kleiner Engel plötzlich so fordernd sein würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er genoss es zwar, aber wenn Draco so weiter machte, war es schneller vorbei als es angefangen hatte.

„Dray… bitte… nicht so… so schnell…"

Doch der blonde Slytherin schüttelte nur den Kopf, nicht gewillt wieder langsamer zu machen.

Harry konnte nicht anders als den Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu beschleunigen. Draco hatte es schließlich so gewollt und ihn herausgefordert. Ob der Slytherin überhaupt wusste, welche Qual es gewesen war, so zaghaft zu sein? Doch nun, da er die offizielle Erlaubnis hatte, mit Draco zu machen, was er wollte, hatte Harry nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu zügeln.

Immer schneller drang er in die heiße Enge, stöhnte auf und keuchte Dracos Namen. Wie verrückt sein blonder Slytherin ihn machte.

Mit seiner freien Hand umschlang er dessen Hüfte und drückte ihn noch enger an sich, sofern dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Er wollte, dass Draco an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als an ihn.

Deshalb ließ er seine andere Hand den glühenden Schaft unermüdlich entlang wandern und erhöhte dabei stetig den Druck, der er mit seiner Hand darauf ausübte.

Zufrieden registrierte er jedes Zittern, welches durch den schlanken Körper des Blonden jagte und mit Genugtuung lauschte er dem sündigen Stöhnen, welches von den zarten Lippen perlte.

Unruhig strichen Dracos Hände über Harrys Rücken, als wüssten sie nicht, wo sie zuerst verweilen sollten. Die Hitze in ihm war so fordernd, dass er sie kaum zu ertragen vermochte. Sie forderte Harrys Berührungen, sehnte sich nach seinen Lippen, nach seiner Beachtung. Und Draco würde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass er von all diesen Dingen auch genug bekam. Jedoch, womit sollte er nur beginnen?

Draco war leicht überfordert und wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Er war hungrig nach Harry, doch bisher hatte nichts seinen Hunger zu still vermochte.

Doch diese Gedanken wurden jäh vernichtet, als ihm für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde und sein Körper vor Erregung erbebte. Harry hatte Dracos Prostata gestreift, was eine Gefühlsexplosion in Draco auslöste, wie er sie noch nie erlebt.

Die Hände des blonden Zauberers krallten sich haltsuchend in Harrys Schultern und hinterließen tiefe Spuren in der sonnengebräunten Haut, während sich seine Muskeln das erste Mal gezielt um Harry verengten.

Zitternd drückte sich Draco an den Älteren und rang nach Luft, während er seine Beine fester um die Hüfte seines Gegenübers schlang.

Was auch immer das gewesen war, er wollte das nochmal erleben. Seine Wangen glühten vor Erregung, während er ihn mit lustverhangenen Augen flehend ansah. Er wollte mehr davon!

Zitternd leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, dass es weiterging.

Harry, im ersten Moment von dieser heftigen Reaktion überwältigt, grinste zufrieden, als ihm klar wurde, was diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte. Genau danach hatte er gesucht.

Mal schauen, ob er ihn wieder fand, diesen Punkt, der Draco lauter goldene Schnätze sehen ließ. Er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er ihn wieder gefunden hatte.

Draco konnte derweil nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen. Er fühlte Harrys Hände und er war sich sicher, dass der Gryffindor mittlerweile mehr Hände als nur zwei besaß und sie waren überall. Er fühlte Harrys Lippen, er spürte seinen Atem und er konnte ihn fühlen, tief in sich. Heiße Schauer durchfuhren seinen Körper und ließen ihn erzittern. Wie hatte er es nur so lange ohne Harry aushalten können?

„Ha… ngh…. Harry…" keuchte der blonde Zauberer und versuchte etwas unbeholfen Harrys Lippen zu treffen, was sich leichter anhörte als es tatsächlich war. Denn Harry dachte nicht daran, Draco auch nur noch eine Sekunde der Schonung zu gönnen. Er stieß immer wieder tief in ihn und erfreute sich daran, wie der blonde Slytherin immer wieder den Kopf in den Nacken warf und laut seinen Namen stöhnte.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige wollte selbst auch nicht total auf Dracos Zuneigung verzichten. Er mochte Dracos Lippen und er liebte es, sie zu küssen. Aus diesem Grund fing er den Mund des anderen für einen kurzen Moment ein, um ihn zu erobern und ausgeplündert wieder frei zu geben.

Zufrieden leckte sich Harry über die Lippen und ließ erneut sein Becken nach vorne gleiten, steigerte die Intensität seiner Stöße und stöhnte, als sich Draco immer wieder um ihn zusammen zog. Harry konnte fühlen, dass Draco nicht mehr lange brauchte. Er war schon kurz davor, über die Klippe zu driften und Harry wollte ihn auch nicht mehr allzu lange leiden lassen.

Draco sah lauter kleine goldene Punkte vor seinem geistigen Augen entlang flattern, jedes Mal, wenn Harry diesen Punkt in seinem Inneren traf. Er traf ihn mit einer solchen Genauigkeit, dass es Draco mit Sicherheit unheimlich wäre, wenn er denn darüber nachdenken könnte.

Doch, das konnte der blonde Slytherin nicht, er konnte überhaupt nicht mehr nachdenken. Die Hitze in seinem Körper vertrieb alle Gedanken und Draco hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verglühen.

Harry musste sich einfach ein wenig beeilen, der Slytherin hielt das nicht mehr länger durch. Es fehlte nicht mehr fiel und Draco würde unter all diesen Gefühlen zusammenbrechen, so fühlte er sich zumindest.

Seine Beine zitterten so stark, dass er sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er rutschte ab und wurde nun nur noch von Harrys Arm gehalten.

Fest drückte er seine Fersen in die weiche Matratze, als Harry ihn seinem Höhepunkt erneut ein Stückchen näher brachte.

Harrys Hände zitterten, dennoch gelang es ihm, den Slytherin sicher festzuhalten. Immerhin war dieser sein größter Schatz und er würde auf ihn achten.

Er liebte ihn, liebte es, wie er vollkommen erregt seinen Namen stöhnte. Doch leider würde er dies in der heutigen Nacht wohl nicht mehr allzu oft vernehmen dürfen.

Draco sah erschöpft aus, auch wenn er sich Harry noch immer gierig entgegenstreckte. Aber wenn der junge Gryffindor so darüber nachdachte hatte er heute schon einiges von Draco gefordert. Ein Wunder, dass der blonde Zauberer nicht schon längst einfach entkräftet zusammengesunken war.

Zwar gab es noch so viel, was er mit Draco gerne ausprobieren wollte, doch für heute sollte er es beenden.

Draco konnte sich indes auf gar nichts mehr konzentrieren, außer auf Harry, der ihm den Himmel mit jeder Sekunde ein Stückchen näher brachte. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet, dennoch versuchte er seine Lippen mit der trockenen Zunge zu befeuchten.

„Hm… Harry… bitte… ich… ich… ah… will… ngh… kann… Harry!" stöhnte er, doch er konnte keinen klaren Satz mehr Zustande bringen. Aber Harry glaubte zu verstehen, was er von ihm wollte. Er lächelte leicht und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Slytherin.

Noch ein letztes Mal erhöhte er das Tempo, stieß tief in den willigen Körper unter ihm und schrie laut auf, als Draco sich vollends um ihn zusammen zog.

Der junge Slytherin riss den Kopf zurück, als ein Meer aus Sternen vor seinen Augen explodierte und sich die Hitze in seinem Körper auf einen Schlag entlud. Mit Harrys Namen auf den Lippen kam er erneut zum Höhepunkt, krallte sich verzweifelt an den Älteren während sich sein Sperma über Harrys Hand und über seinen Bauch verteilte und sich seine Muskeln um die Erektion in seinem Inneren verengten. So konnte er Harry noch intensiver spüren, während er das wohlige Nachglühen seines Höhepunktes genoss. Er zitterte noch immer vor Erregung und flüsterte stetig den Namen seines Gegenübers. Das war der reine Wahnsinn gewesen!

Und auch Harry konnte nicht mehr, das war eindeutig zu viel. Als Draco ihn in sich einpferchte, war es um den Gryffindor geschehen. Blind vor Erregung biss er dem blonden Slytherin in die Schulter und dumpf war ein tiefes Stöhnen zu hören. Noch ein letztes Mal schnellte sein Becken nach vorne, ehe er verharrte und sich in seinen blonden Engel ergoss. Erschöpft sackte er auf Draco zusammen und kam nicht umhin, die Arme um den Slytherin zu schlingen.

Das war… das war… unbeschreiblich gewesen. Harry war noch immer unglaublich heiß, glaubte fast, dass sich diese Hitze nie wieder abbauen würde. Nun hatte der Gryffindor den Beweis, dass Draco ein Teufel in engelsgleicher Gestalt war, denn er hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen und würde ihn wohl nie wieder frei geben.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry sich wieder bewegen und etwas klarer denken konnte. Zunächst löste er seine Zähne aus Dracos Schulter und drückte entschuldigend einen Kuss auf die malträtierte Stelle. So stürmisch hatte er gar nicht sein wollen, das tat ihm jetzt Leid. Doch Draco schien den Biss gar nicht wirklich registriert zu haben. Noch immer klammerte er sich an Harry fest und versuchte seine Atmung zu Regulieren. Er ließ ihn erst los, als Harry sich etwas aufrichtete.

Erschöpft blieb der blonde Zauberer in den weichen Laken zurück, während Harry ihn eingehend musterte und ihm zärtlich über die Wange streichelte.

Ob Draco wohl um seine Schönheit wusste und auch wusste, welche Macht er damit besaß? Vermutlich nicht… aber wenn doch, setzte er diese Macht anscheinend sehr bedacht ein.

Aber das war ja auch egal, es gab nun wichtigere Sachen. Zum einen musste noch geklärt werden, wie es nun zwischen ihnen weiterging. Hatte diese Nacht etwas zu bedeuten oder war sie etwas, das geschehen war aber nie wieder angesprochen wurde?

Diese Frage brannte Harry auf der Seele, doch augenblicklich war er zu erschöpft um sie zu stellen. Außerdem… er wollte nicht die Stimmung zwischen ihnen zerstören. Mit Sicherheit konnte diese Frage auch noch ein zwei Minuten warten. Der junge Gryffindor musste sich jetzt erst einmal ein wenig erholen.

Draco Malfoy genoss derweil die Zuwendung, die ihm seitens des Gryffindors zuteil wurde. Er räkelte sich unter den streichelnden Händen und war vollkommen zufrieden… oder sollte man eher sagen ‚befriedigt'? Wie man es auch immer nennen wollte, er war glücklich und dieser Zustand konnte ruhig noch etwas länger andauern.

Umso enttäuschter war er schließlich, als Harry sich von ihm herunterrollte und somit auch aus ihm zurückzog. Ein missmutiges Murren, gefolgt von einem empörten Blick aus silbrigen Augen ließ Harry leise auflachen. „Keine Sorge, Dray. Ich mache mich schon nicht aus dem Staub. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, du hast mich geschafft. Ich will mich nur ein wenig ausruhen, okay?" nuschelte Harry und schloss die Augen. Er war müde, vielleicht sollte er mal ein, zwei Minuten schlafen. Nicht lange, nur mal kurz die Augen schließen…

Draco brummelte noch immer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Typisch Potter… erst einem die Seele aus dem Leib vögeln und dann noch nicht einmal mehr fit genug sein um eine Runde zu kuscheln. So ein Depp… das musste wirklich anders werden, beim nächsten Mal. Da könnte Harry dann ruhig etwas ausdauernder sein, wenn…

Moment! Harry… Harry James Potter!

Und mit einem Mal waren jegliches Glücksgefühl und jegliche Müdigkeit aus Dracos Körper verschwunden. Er lag hier mit Harry Potter in einem Bett, dem Jungen, an den er sein Herz verloren hatte und nun hatte er sogar mit ihm geschlafen.

Bei Salazar Slytherin, was sollte er jetzt tun?

Unruhig schaute Draco auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinab, der noch immer die Augen geschlossen hielt. Was sollte er jetzt machen, was sollte er tun? Verdammt, auf so etwas war er ganz und gar nicht vorbereitet.

Wie sollte er mit dieser Situation umgehen? Sollte er Harry alles gestehen? Immerhin hatten sie gerade… nun ja, sie waren eins gewesen. Sollte Draco alles auf eine Karte setzen und Harry die Wahrheit sagen?

Sicher nicht! Er war ein Malfoy, er konnte Harry doch nicht einfach seine Liebe gestehen so als wollte er ihm sagen, dass draußen die Sonne schien. Was war, wenn Harry seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte?

//Verdammt Draco! Was hast du dir da eingebrockt!?// frustriert schloss Draco die Augen und seufzte leise, als er sich seiner ausweglosen Situation bewusst wurde. Was sollte er nur machen? Im Augenblick war guter Rat teuer und um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sich Draco keinen Rat zu geben.

Wo war Blaise, wenn man ihn denn mal brauchte?

Aber genau… das war die Lösung. Solange Harry noch schlief, konnte sich der Malfoyerbe zu seinem besten Freund schleichen und ihn um Hilfe bitten. Blaise Zabini wusste sicher, was zu tun war.

//Genau!//

Diesen Entschluss gefasst, öffnete Draco entschlossen die Augen und erstarrte im selben Augenblick. Tiefgrüne Seelenspiegel sahen ihn durchdringend an.

Dracos Herz klopfte lauter als jemals zuvor und das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein… wieso schlief Potter denn nicht mehr? Was sollte er jetzt tun, was sollte er machen? Was…

Harrys ruhige, sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Doch die Worte, die der Slytherin nun vernahm, beruhigten ihn kein Stück.

„Draco, ich denke… wir müssen jetzt reden!"

Das letzte Kapitel wird also heute Abend hochgeladen, bis dahin müsst ihr euch noch gedulden. Solange hoffe ich einfach, dass euch dieses 'kleine' Kapitelchen gefallen hat ^.~


	8. Das Beste zum Schluss

Und hier nun das letzte Kapitel, das Ende sozusagen ^^

Die Story hat mir wirklich sehr viel Spaß gemacht, auch wenn mich das 7. Kapitel jede Menge Nerven gekostet hat und ich nicht wirklich zufrieden damit bin. Aber alles hat einmal ein Ende, so auch diese Geschichte. Wann ich dazu komme, das Zusatzkapitel zu schreiben, weiß ich noch nicht genau. Aber ich versuche es so schnell wie möglich auf Papier zu bringen ^.~

Jetzt aber viel Vergnügen mit dem letzten Kapitel.

--------------------------------------------

Na klar, als ob Draco nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich jetzt zu unterhalten. Verdammt, er hatte doch keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Momentan würde er sich am liebsten in seinem Bett verkriechen doch zu seinem Unglück lag genau in eben diesem Bett die Person, vor der er sich verstecken wollte.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… nicht, worüber wir reden sollten, Potter?" stotterte Draco und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Schoß.

Bei Merlin, er saß ja hier immer noch komplett ausgezogen auf dem Bett und Potter kniete vor ihm. Konnte der sich denn nicht endlich etwas anziehen?

Diesen heißen Körper immer direkt vor Augen zu haben half Draco nicht dabei, seine Gedanken zusammen zu halten.

Er wollte nicht reden, nicht jetzt! Er war selbst noch zu durcheinander. Aber… wenn Potter schon reden wollte, dann würde Draco ihm diesen Wunsch nicht verwehren. Es gab sowieso etwas, dass Draco unbedingt wissen wollte.

„Okay Potter, du willst reden. Dann reden wir! Was zur Hölle tust du hier?"

Harry stockte. Mit dieser Frage hatte er wahrhaftig nicht gerechnet. „Also Draco, wenn du nicht weißt, was wir da gerade getan haben dann… ich dachte, du wurdest schon aufgeklärt… ich meine, so jung bist du ja nun auch…"

„Halt die Klappe Potter!" zischte Draco und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Spielte Harry hier jetzt gerade den Ahnungslosen oder war er wirklich so schwer von Begriff?

„Ich will nicht wissen, was wir hier gerade getan haben, dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst!" Die Röte auf Dracos Wange vertiefte sich noch ein wenig, was Harry zufrieden schmunzeln ließ. Draco hingegen zog die Decke noch etwas höher und biss sich unruhig auf die Lippe – eine äußerst schlechte Angewohnheit, wie er feststellen musste. „Ich… ich meine, was machst du HIER? Hier unten in den Kerkern? Soweit ich weiß, ist das Slytherin-Terrain und ein Gryffindor wie du hat hier unten nichts verloren. Also, nochmal meine Frage: Was tust du hier?"

Nun war es an Harry, einen kurzen Moment nachzudenken, denn es dauerte, bis er seine Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte. Er fühlte sich nach diesem heißen Gefecht noch immer ein wenig benebelt.

„Nun, ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt blöd an… aber Blaise hat gesagt das…"

Draco horchte auf und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" //Dieser miese Verräter!// Der blonde Zauberer atmete tief durch um nicht sofort zu explodieren. Vielleicht gab es eine plausible Erklärung. Vielleicht hatte Blaise ja nichts über Dracos wahre Gefühle verraten, es wäre ihm zu wünschen. Doch wenn er nichts zu Harry diesbezüglich gesagt hatte, wieso sollte der Gryffindor dann zu ihm ins Bett steigen.

„Dieser Idiot! Diese miese kleine Schlange! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege…" wütend sprang Draco auf, ihm war egal, dass er nun wieder nackt vor Harry stand, aber er konnte nicht mehr ruhig sitzen. Er schritt unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, konnte nicht glauben, WAS Blaise ihm da angetan hatte.

„Mein bester Freund! Da vertraue ich ihm meine tiefsten Geheimnisse an und was macht der? Erzählt es Potter. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass du weißt, dass ich eine Veela bin, hätte ich es dir schon gesagt. Und dann auch noch auszuplaudern, dass nur du mir mit diesem miesen Ding helfen kannst… schickt der dich einfach runter. Wenn ich deine Hilfe gewollt hätte, hätte ich drum gebeten. Das wusste er, das wusste er sehr genau. Na warte, Freundchen… ich hoffe, du hattest eine schöne Nacht mit Finnigan, denn das wird deine letzte gewesen sein!" zeterte Draco und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen.

Harry hingegen verstand nur Bahnhof.

Was sollte Blaise ihm erzählte haben? Was war mit einer Veela? War Draco eine Veela? Und wenn ja, was war daran so schlimm? Und was hatte diese ganze Sache mit dem Vibrator zu tun?

Verständnislos sah er den blonden Slytherin an und legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. Er musste hier wohl einiges klären, sonst würde er hier gar nichts verstehen.

„Wovon redest du überhaupt, Draco? Eine Veela? Was soll hier mit einer Veela zu tun haben? Und du… du bist eine… ich meine, du bist… und was ist mit dem Vibrator… ich meine…" begann er, wurde jedoch von Draco sogleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Hör zu Potter, selbst du kannst nicht so blöd sein, nicht zu wissen, was genau eine Veela ist. Und selbst du dürftest eins und eins zusammen zählen können und danach wissen, wieso ich dieses Ding nicht alleine entfernen konnte. Wenn ich Blaise erwische. Dieser dumme … argh… ich dreh ihm den Hals rum. Nie wieder in meinem Leben werde ich ihm etwas anvertrauen. Da sage ich ihm ‚Zabini, ich habe mich in Potter verknallt und du weißt ja, was das für eine Veela bedeutet' und was macht der? Der läuft direkt zu dir hin nur weil ich einen Vibrator im Arsch stecken habe und tritt das bei dir breit. Ich wäre das Teil auch irgendwie alleine losgeworden. Da muss der Gute ja noch lange nicht alles petzen. Na, wenn ich ihn erwische, dann fluch ich den soweit in das nächste Jahrtausend, das sogar noch seine Urenkel dort landen werden… ich… wenn ich den… ich könnte platzen. Ich bin so sauer, dieser dumme Zabini, ich… Was hat er dir denn noch erzählt? Dass nur du mir hierbei helfen kannst, weil ich nur von dir so richtig befriedigt werden kann? Natürlich hat er dir das auch erzählt… was soll er sonst getan haben? Als ob er dich gebeten hätte, mir die Hausaufgaben zu bringen und du mich dann in Flagranti erwischt hättest. Und anstatt weiter zu spannen oder wieder zu gehen du dir kurzer Hand gedacht hättest, mal mitzumachen. Jaja, das hätte er wohl gerne, dass ich das glaube. Wenn ich Zabini erwische… der kann was erleben…"

Harry hatte dem Wutausbruch des Slytherin verblüfft zugehört doch seine Verwunderung war mit einem Schlag verschwunden und ein breites Grinsen zierte nun die Lippen des Gryffindors.

So war das also…

„Nun halt aber mal die Luft an, Draco!" unterbrach Harry den blonden Zauberer, zog ihn zu sich und hielt Dracos Gesicht zwischen beiden Händen gefangen. „Also, habe ich das richtig verstanden. Du bist also eine Veela?" Harry begann damit, Dracos Schimpftirade Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Das habe ich doch schon mehrmals gesagt, Potter. Und Blaise hat es sicher auch ein ums andere Mal erwähnt. Bist du etwa taub?" gab Draco geknirscht zurück. Er war noch immer sauer auf Blaise. Einen tollen besten Freund hatte er da.

„So und wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung hab verliebt sich eine Veela normalerweise nur einmal und wenn, dann auch richtig?" fädelte Harry das Gespräch weiter auf, ohne auf Draco weiter einzugehen. Der Slytherin sah hingegen nicht ein, warum er nett sein sollte. Er war sauer

„Sag mal Potter, bist du blöd? Das Ganze hat Zabini dir ja wohl schon ausführlich erklärt! Muss ich das jetzt nochmal machen?"

„Und da nur ich dir helfen konnte, hast du dich in mich verliebt…" Harry ließ sich von Dracos Beschimpfungen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie Draco drauf war, wenn er sauer war.

„Weißt du Draco, Blaise hat mir nie gesagt, dass du eine Veela bist."

Das saß! Draco, der gerade dabei war, seine Flüche, die er Blaise auf den Hals hetzen wollte, alphabetisch zu ordnen, verstummte und schaute Harry schockiert an. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Wa… was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich denke, du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Dray! Aber ich wiederhole es gerne noch einmal. Blaise hat mir davon nichts erzählt. Der Einzige, von dem ich das nun weiß, bist du." Gluckste Harry vergnügt und sah belustigt dabei zu, wie Draco seine Worte in Gedanken noch einmal alle nachging und wie er immer blasser wurde.

Da schien wohl jemand ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis ausgeplaudert zu haben und es war nicht Blaise, dem das passiert war.

Okay! Jetzt wollte Draco wahrhaftig nur noch im Erdboden versinken. Wieso in Dreiteufelsnamen war er nur so ausgerastet? Das passte nicht zu einem Malfoy…

Und wieder einmal durfte er erfahren, was sein Vater damit meinte, wenn er sagte, dass man bei einem Wutausbruch unbedachte Äußerungen fallen ließ.

Wie sollte er das jetzt wieder geradebiegen?

//Gar nichts, du Volltrottel. Was willst du jetzt noch gerade biegen? Du hast Potter gerade deine Gefühle gestanden, wenn man es so sehen will. Und der idiotische Gryffindor sitzt da und lässt dich einfach weiterreden!// beschimpfte Draco sich in Gedanken, ehe sich seine Wut gegen den Gryffindor richtete.

„Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, das Blaise dir nichts erzählt hat, Potter!" zischte Draco wütend und versuchte seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Er wollte nicht über die anderen Dinge reden, vielleicht hatte Harry sie ja auch gar nicht gehört.

Doch der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hatte jedes Wort vernommen und nun fand er es umso niedlicher, dass Draco die Misere überspielen wollte. Dabei fand Harry es äußerst passend, dass er nun über die Gefühle des Slytherin Bescheid wusste. Etwas Besseres hätte ihnen gar nicht passieren können.

„Du hast mich nicht zu Wort kommen lassen Draco. Und eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, dass ich dich nicht unterbrochen habe. Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen?" Harry klopfte neben sich aufs Bett, doch Draco dachte nicht daran, die Einladung anzunehmen.

Er war wütend und verzweifelt und ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach, sich hinzusetzen.

„Vergiss es Potter. Ich will mich nicht setzen, ich will mich anziehen und Zabini suchen und wenn ich ihn gefunden habe… oh, dann Gnade ihm Merlin!"

Blaise hatte seine Finger im Spiel, da war Draco sich sicher. Und dass der schwarzhaarige Slytherin seinen besten Freund so offen ins Messer laufen ließ, würde ihm noch Leid tun. Außerdem würde er so etwas Zeit haben um nachzudenken und vielleicht…

Ach, er hatte keine Ahnung, was noch passieren sollte. Momentan wusste er nichts, außer das er verdammt tief in der Scheiße saß und das Blaise daran mitschuldig war. Oh, er würde ihm in den Hintern treten!

Suchend sah sich Draco nach seinen Kleidern um und stapfte wütend zu seinem Hemd, welches zerknittert über einem Sessel hing. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, es dort liegen gelassen zu haben…

Er wollte es sich gerade überstreifen, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn fest an den warmen Körper hinter sich drückten. Die tiefe Stimme Harrys, die dicht neben seinem Ohr erklang, ließ ihn leicht erzittern.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du wirklich gehen willst, Draco. Und ich befürchte, dass ich dich auch nicht ziehen lassen werde, hörst du?" Harry vergrub seine Nase in diesem seidenen blonden Haar und sog den Duft des Jüngeren tief ein. Es freute ihn, dass Draco das gleiche empfand wie er selbst, doch jetzt musste er dies dem Slytherin auch noch begreiflich machen. Doch ein einfaches ‚Ich-liebe-dich' würde hierbei wohl nicht ausreichen… dafür war Draco viel zu misstrauisch.

Also musste er wohl Taten sprechen lassen.

Er wanderte nach unten, folgte einer unsichtbaren Spur, die ihn schließlich an diesem köstlichen Hals verweilen ließ, welchem er sich an diesem Tag schon einige Male gewidmet hatte. Und auch dieses Mal konnte Harry nicht wiederstehen und drückte zärtlich seine Lippen auf die weiche Haut.

Draco erschrak fürchterlich als er Harrys Lippen spürte und riss sich von ihm los. Er taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen kühles Holz stieß. Doch den Gryffindor ließ er keine Sekunde aus den Augen, schaute ihn stattdessen vollkommen verwirrt an.

„Verdammt Potter, hast du 'nen Knall? Bist du verrückt geworden? Ich habe auf deine Spielchen echt keine Lust, weißt du! Ich habe im Moment ganz andere Probleme…"

//Zum Beispiel weiß ich nicht, wie ich meinen Blick wieder von dir lösen soll…//

Dracos Herz pochte schnell in seiner Brust, er war aufgeregt und verwirrt. Was wurde hier gespielt?

Nachdenklich strich er sich durch die Haare und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um etwas Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen und das Bild von einem nackten und überaus sexy aussehenden Harry Potter daraus zu vertreiben.

Harry, der von dieser Reaktion keinesfalls überrascht war, schritt langsam auf Draco zu. Er wusste genau, was er nun zu tun hatte und er hoffte, dass es auch das richtige war.

„Erstens Draco, heiße ich Harry mit Vornamen, nicht Potter! Ich denke, wir kennen uns nun… gut genug, um uns doch bei Vornamen nennen zu dürfen."

Der Slytherin riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er Harrys Atem auf seiner Haut spürte und zu seinem größten Schrecken war er nun zwischen Harry und dem Schrank eingeschlossen. Der Gryffindor hatte seine Arme neben Draco gegen den Schrank gestützt und nun gab es für ihn kein Entkommen.

„Zweitens habe ich weder einen Knall, noch bin ich verrückt geworden. Wobei… ein wenig verrückt bin ich schon und zwar nach dir!"

//Lalalalala// Draco versuchte sich mental die Ohren zuzuhalten und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Er wollte das nicht hören. Klar, sie hatten miteinander geschlafen… aber hatte Harry jemals zuvor Interesse an ihm gezeigt? Erst jetzt, nachdem Harry wusste, dass er sich Draco gewiss sein konnte, machte er sich an ihn ran. Da wollte der Gryffindor wohl mit einer Eroberung angeben können. Aber da hatte er auf den falschen Slytherin gesetzt…

Das ein solches Verhalten nicht einmal ansatzweise Harrys Wesen entsprach ließ Draco gekonnt außen vor. Es war einfach zu schön um Wahr zu sein, wenn Harry die gleichen Gefühle hegte.

Es blieb dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch nicht verborgen, dass Draco ihn zu ignorieren versuchte. Nun, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass er ihm zuhörte. Ohne zu zögern drückte er das Kinn des Jüngeren nach oben und ließ ihn nicht eher los, bis der andere wieder seine Augen öffnete.

Grün traf auf Silber und Draco fühlte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Harry war hübsch, das war nicht zu bestreiten und das wollte er auch gar nicht. Aber er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie es so einfach hätten haben können.

„Weißt du Draco, ich muss dir…" begann Harry, doch schon wieder hörte Draco nicht zu. Nur dieses Mal war er abgelenkt und versuchte nicht, Harrys Worte auszuschließen. Aber er war Harry bis heute selten so nahe gekommen und er kam nicht umhin, dieses hübsche Gesicht näher zu erkunden.

Zu spät bemerkte er, dass sich seine Hand selbstständig gemacht hatte und eine schwarze Strähne aus Harrys Stirn strich. Erst, als grüne Smaragde ihn verwundert anblinzelten, wurde er sich seiner Handlung bewusst und zog eilig seine Hand zurück.

Böse Hand, ganz böse ungezogene Hand! Führte ein Eigenleben, wo gab es denn so etwas?

Draco blickte verlegen zur Seite, krallte sich an seinem Hemd fest, als wäre es ein Rettungsring, der ihn vorm Ertrinken bewahrte.

Harry hingegen lächelte nur. Zwar hatte Draco ihm ein weiteres Mal nicht zugehört, doch dieses Mal hatte er ihm nur bewiesen, dass der junge Malfoyspross wirklich hoffnungslos in ihn verknallt war. So hatten sicher nur wenige Menschen Draco Malfoy bisher gesehen und Harry war froh zu denen zu gehören, die auch einmal hinter die Maske des Slytherin blicken durften.

Und es zeigte ihm, dass seine Bemühungen belohnt wurden.

„Weißt du Draco, du bist niedlich!"

Ein empörtes Schnauben und ein giftiger Blick war zunächst alles, was Harry als Antwort bekam. Doch als Draco bemerkte, dass Harry diese Aussage nicht zurücknehmen würde, fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Malfoys sind nicht niedlich, Potter! Das kannst du dir schon einmal gleich hinter die Ohren schreiben. Malfoys sind vieles, aber sicher ganz und gar nicht niedlich." Zischte er, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Harry!"

Ein verdutzter Blick. Harry gluckste.

„Ich heiße Harry, du süßer, kleiner Slytherin Und du bist sehr wohl niedlich, ob du nun ein Malfoy bist oder nicht."

Draco murrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und schaute wieder zur Seite. Das Ganze war ihm äußerst unangenehm. Wie sollte er eine Gewohnheit, der er seit Jahren tagein, tagaus nachging, so einfach ändern? Das war nicht so leicht… das brauchte Zeit! Diese Zeit würde ihm Potter… nein, Harry schon geben müssen.

Und Harry hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas zu überstürzen. Draco war wirklich nicht der Typ für übereilte Handlungen, das war ihm nun klar.

Sollte Draco sich soviel Zeit nehmen, wie er brauchte. Ihm war das nun egal, denn er kannte Dracos Gefühle nun. Heute war ein perfekter Tag, der nicht mehr besser werden konnte.

„Du bist so schön, ist dir das bewusst? Am liebsten würde ich dich den ganzen Tag betrachten, wenn es mir möglich wäre…" begann Harry zu schwärmen, was dem anderen die Schamesröte auf die Wangen trieb.

Sowas hatte er ja noch nie gehört… Potter stiegen wohl die Hormone zu Kopf. Das sollte er am besten gleich mal unterbinde.

„Potter, werd' jetzt ja nicht rührselig, verstanden!? Sonst kannst du deine Sachen packen und aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden." zischte Draco, was Harry nur ein erneutes Lachen entlockte.

„Keine Sorge, Dray. Ich werde sicher nicht rührselig, ich sage nur, wie es ist. Und du wirst es wohl nie lernen, was? Ich heiße Harry! So schwer ist der Name doch gar nicht. Es sind vier unterschiedliche Buchstaben, einer davon wiederholt sich sogar. Soll ich ihn dir aufschreiben?" fragte er neckend und erntete dafür einen Kniff in die Seite.

„Das ist nicht lustig." Draco verzog das Gesicht und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Harry war gemein.

Jetzt konnte er mal schauen, wie er das wieder gerade bog…

Der ach so gemeine Harry fand das Ganze aber überaus lustig und den Slytherin zum anbeißen süß, was er auch sogleich zum Besten gab.

„Du bist niedlich!" Lachend kniff er Draco in die Wange, dieser schnaubte nur und sah den Gryffindor trotzig an. Er würde es dem Gryffindor schon noch zeigen.

„Du bist nackt!" näselte er und seine Augen funkelten triumphierend. Mal schauen, ob Potter das Ganze jetzt immer noch so toll fand. Als ob er darauf stehen würde, hier nackt im Zimmer rumzuspringen… doch Harrys Antwort fiel anders aus, als erwartet.

„Du doch auch!" Harry konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, während Dracos Wangen noch roter wurden.

Touché!

Draco schloss resignierend die Augen. Was sollte er an dieser Situation jetzt auch noch groß ändern? Sich jetzt anzuziehen würde die Sache auch nicht mehr besser machen… am besten war, dass sie diese Geplänkel verschoben.

Nein! Er gab nicht auf, ein Malfoy gab niemals auf. Er… er verlegte das ganze nur auf einen Zeitpunkt, zu dem er besser vorbereitet war.

Gegen Harry würde er heute sowieso nicht mehr gewinnen und so langsam hatte er dazu auch keine Lust mehr. Ihm wurde allmählich kalt, er war müde und mit Potter streiten machte gerade überhaupt keinen Spaß.

Zudem hatte er das unbändige Verlangen noch einmal ins Bad zu gehen, bevor er sich in sein Bett verkroch.

Und auch Harry spürte, wie die Müdigkeit in seine Glieder kroch und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Draco sah auch nicht mehr sonderlich fit aus, er schien sich ebenfalls nach etwas Erholung zu sehnen. Für heute hatten sie auch genug geredet. Sie konnte diese Auseinandersetzung auch auf morgen verschieben. Aber Aufgeben kam für ihn nicht in Frage… für heute sollte es aber genug sein.

„Weißt du was, Draco. Einigen wir uns doch einfach auf etwas. Du musst mir nicht glauben, dass ich dich liebe, noch nicht zumindest. Aber du musst mir die Chance geben, es dir zu beweisen, einverstanden? Dann lasse ich dich für heute auch in Ruhe?!"

Misstrauisch sah Draco den Schwarzhaarigen an, wägte in Gedanken den Vorschlag von Harry ab. Eigentlich hörte sich dieser Vorschlag gar nicht mal so schlecht an…

Zwar wusste der junge Slytherin in seinem Inneren schon, wie das ganze ausgehen würde, denn seinem Herzen war schon längst klar, dass Harry ihn auch liebte.

Aber sein Kopf wollte es sich noch nicht so ganz eingestehen.

„Nun gut, Po… Ha…Nun gut. Versuchen wir es. Aber wenn du mich verarschen willst, dann Gnade dir Merlin. Glaub mir, ich kenne Mittel und Wege dich für immer verschwinden zu lassen."

Mehr konnte sich Draco nicht eingestehen, aber es war doch ein Anfang. Und auch Harry reichte das vollkommen aus.

Zufrieden streckte er sich, küsste seinen Liebsten noch einmal flüchtig auf die Lippen, ehe er sich daran machte, das Bettzeug einzusammeln.

Verwundert zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben, als es sich Harry auf seinem Bett unter der Bettdecke bequem machte.

„Was soll denn das werden, wenn ich fragen darf?" Eigentlich hatte er ja gehofft, etwas Zeit für sich und damit auch zum Nachdenken zu haben, aber Harry schien nicht daran zu denken, im Gegenteil.

Erst einmal streckte sich Harry ausgiebig, ehe er mit einem breiten Lächeln dem Slytherin antwortet: „Na, ich schlafe hier. Du hast doch zugestimmt, dass ich dir meine Gefühle zeigen soll. Und damit fange ich auch schon gleich an."

Super!

Genervt stieß sich Draco vom Schrank ab, kramte dann einen Schlafanzug aus selbigem hervor und warf ihm seinem neusten Anhängsel über.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du hier nackt schlafen darfst. Zieh dir was an und benimm dich. Ich geh jetzt erst mal duschen… und komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken mir zu folgen!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schnappte sich der junge Malfoy noch seinen eigenen Schlafanzug und war dann auch schon in seinem Badezimmer verschwunden.

Lächelnd ließ er sich gegen die kühle Tür in seinem Rücken sinken und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Knutschfleck an seinem Hals.

Ja, das war ein guter Tag und vielleicht würde der morgige Tag noch besser werden.

„Harry Potter ist in mich verliebt!" flüsterte Draco und gluckste vergnügt. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden ging es für den Malfoyerben ab unter die Dusche. Denn wenn er noch länger grinsend hier herum stand, würde er gar nicht mehr zu Harry ins Bett kommen…

Harry! Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn so zu nennen…

Derweil saß Harry angezogen im Bett und wartete auf Draco, während er den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Heute Morgen noch hätte er nicht geglaubt jemals das Bett des Slytherin aus der Nähe zu sehen und nun saß er mittendrin. Na, wenn man das nicht einen Wink des Schicksals nannte. Dabei brannte sein Herz noch am Nachmittag vor Eifersucht, weil er glaubte, dass sich der Slytherin mit jemand anderem in diesen Laken vergnügen würde.

Und nun wusste er, dass Draco ihm ganz allein gehörte.

Glücklich lehnte sich Harry gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes und schloss die Augen, öffnete sie erst wieder, als Dracos Stimme ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand riss.

„Verdammt Potter, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Du sollst dieses verdammte Teil verschwinden lassen. Und jetzt stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, du vermaledeiter Gryffindor, du weißt genau, welches Teil ich meine. Wenn ich rauskomme, ist es verschwunden, oder es passiert etwas!"

Im ersten Moment stutze Harry, doch dann fiel ihm ein, was Draco nur meinen konnte. Und er musste auch nicht lange suchen, bis er es gefunden hatte. Was sollte er denn damit anstellen?

Er kramte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Kleidern hervor und säuberte den Vibrator erst einmal, ehe er ihn einer eingehenden Betrachtung unterzog.

Das war wirklich ein Quidditchbesen, nur eben in einem äußerst kleinen Format. Es war am besten, wenn er das Ding entsorgte, denn Draco würde sicher ausflippen, wenn er es fand.

Wobei… nachdenklich drehte er den Vibrator in seinen Fingern. Wenn es so darüber nachdachte… wer wusste schon, wofür man dieses Ding noch gebrauchen konnte…

Ein schelmischen Grinsen huschte über Harrys Lippen als der Slytherin in ihm durchbrach. Er würde es mal aufheben, an dem einen oder anderen Regentag würde er sicher Verwendung dafür finden. Draco würde sich sicher darüber freuen…

Und schon war das gute Stück unter Harrys Umhang verschwunden. Er würde sich später ein Versteck dafür überlegen, denn direkt sollte er Draco damit nicht konfrontieren. Aber wenn einige Zeit vergangen war… dann konnte er es versuchen…

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schlüpfte Harry wieder unter die Bettdecke, als Draco den Kopf auf dem Bad streckte. Unsicher trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Konnte er da jetzt so einfach rein gehen?

Doch, wieso auch nicht? Es war schließlich sein Zimmer. Und Harry schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze und schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an.

„Na komm schon, lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und die Welt sieht sicher ganz anders aus…"

Zwar glaubte der blonde Zauberer ihm nicht so recht, dennoch ließ er sich neben Harry auf die Matratze sinken. Es war ein schönes Gefühl heute nicht alleine zu schlafen, aber das musste er dem anderen ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Aber komm heute Nacht ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken!" murmelte er und zog sich die Decke über die Nasenspitze. Potter sollte sich ja anständig benehmen.

Besagter Gryffindor seufzte nur leise und legte sich nun auch hin. Er war zu müde zum diskutieren.

„Keine Sorge, ich lasse meine Finger schon bei mir. Und jetzt schlaf gut und träum schön." Er beugte sich etwas vor und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen.

Der blonde Zauberer lag da und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass Harrys Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig ging. Schließlich, als er sich sicher war, dass der andere schließ, setzte er sich auf und betrachtete sein Gegenüber einige Minuten.

Er seufzte leise und schaute sich ertappt um, als ihm klar wurde, dass er den Gryffindor unentwegt anstarrte. Aber wem sollte das auffallen? Sie waren ja alleine…

Eigentlich wollte er es Harry ja nicht so einfach machen, aber der Schwarzhaarige schlief ja seelenruhig. Somit würde er nichts mitbekommen… noch ein letztes Mal wollte er in dieser Nacht diesen sündigen Mund berühren.

Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Gute Nacht…. Harry!"

Er drehte sich um und schlief kurz darauf ein, so konnte er das breite Grinsen im Gesicht des Älteren nicht mehr sehen sowie die grünen Augen, die triumphierend funkelten.

Gewonnen! Draco gehörte eindeutig nur ihm, ihm ganz allein. Mit diesem Gedanken entschwand auch Harry in das Land der Träume, wohlwissend dass er am nächsten Morgen neben Draco Lucius Malfoy erwachen würde, dem Zauberer, an den er sein Herz verloren hatte.

----------------------------

So, das war's. Ich hoffe das Lesen hat euch genauso viel Freude bereitet wie mir das Schreiben.

Gewidmet ist die Story allen meinen treuen Lesern und den lieben Kommi-Schreibern ^.~ Und allen, die so lange warten mussten. Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich zumindest ein klein wenig gelohnt.

Vielen Dank euch allen und vielleicht bis zur nächsten Geschichte beziehungsweise zum Zusatzkapitel.


End file.
